


There's a Berry in my Cinnamon

by HickoryDox, Spazzexe



Series: Roleplays with Hickory and Spazzy [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape, Casual tentacles?, Edge does not know how to person very well, M/M, Monster Heat, RP, Stretch is an absentee bro, possible skelepreg/mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 81,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe
Summary: Boss and Red are kinda bad eggs. Principal Asgore has had enough. He can’t pin anything on the younger brother, but perhaps if the older brother had less time on his hands… Under the threat of them both being expelled, Red now has to suffer a fate worse than death: Drama Club. Blue’s just excited to be making a new friend.(Written in RP format)(On hiatus)





	1. Chapter 1

"So, Mr. Fell. Am I correct in assuming you are responsible for the state of Mrs. Fluffbottom's car yesterday?" Principal Dreemur sat behind his large desk, overly large hands folded in front of his overly large chest. Everything about this man was gigantic, and considering how small Red was, you would think this would be intimidating... It was, but like hell he would show it. He also wasn't responsible for the graffiti and slashed tires on the rabbit teacher's car, but he couldn't just come out and say it had been his brother! It had been a whole week since Boss' last detention! He didn't need another! Not when detention put him in such a fucking sour mood.

"Yep. That was me." He said with a sharp toothed smile, shrugging as though he didn't care at all what this man thought of him. He really didn't. It wasn't like the damn dean of the high school was going to reach across the desk and clock him one. Or at least... He never had before. Regardless, he leaned the chair back, just to make a little more space between the two of them. It also served to irritate the principal further and that was hilarious.

Asgore sighed. "Well, since it seems you have far too much time on your hands..." And this was where Red expected the sentence of detention or suspension or whatever. "I have taken the liberty of enrolling you in the after school drama class for the rest of this semester."

The legs of Red's chair hit the floor with a loud thud, his smile falling away to be replaced by disbelieving rage. "You fucking WHAT?!"

"Now, Mr. Fell, there's no need for such la-"

"No! No I won't fucking do it! Ya can't just make me-"

"I can and I did. Listen, I have just about had it with both you and your brother. You two have been nothing but trouble since day one and it's a miracle that your brother isn't in here with you, honestly. This is your last chance, Mr. Fell. If you miss even a single class, I will be forced to take disciplinary action on you both!" The normally soft spoken dean had stood and raised his voice, slamming those massive hands on his massive desk. Red cringed, eyelights small and sockets wide. 

Normally, he may have continued to fight, despite how terrified he was, but the guy had pulled Papyrus into this... Red was going to have to bite the bullet here.

"F-fine. Whatever..." He crossed his arms and averted his eyes, trying to save at least a little face. The dean settled back into his seat, mollified, and began to go over the new schedule Red was to begin keeping effective immediately.

\-------

And now he was here. Standing in the doorway to the theater room where the theater kids all did their theater thing... He hadn't been noticed yet and wasn't looking forward to when he was. This was exactly the sort of thing that he hated... Overly peppy or artsy people who toted themselves around like god’s gift to acting or shy stuttering nerds who couldn't stand up for themselves to save their life. They were all pathetic and he was going to have to fucking work with them... Fan-fucking-tastic... He could already feel his anxiety spiking.

 

xxx

 

Sitting in his last class of the day one of the members of the drama club came in and asked the teacher to pass him a note, once blue had the note in hand the member ran off to return to whatever task they needed to do. Opening it read, ‘Attention Members After school emergency meeting, get there ASAP! President. Blue felt his soul flutter wondering what could be going on. As soon as class ended Blue got his backpack and headed to the Drama room he was the first to get there. He set out the chairs in a circle and the other members trickled in soon after. Everyone taking a seat the President stood and spoke,

“Okay I am going to rip this off like a nasty band-aide we are being forced to take in the Sans aka Red. How anyone could share the same name as our beloved little Berry! Before I hear any negativity trust me I tried my best to talk the principle out of it so even more news. Which one of us is going to be his guide and assistance for the rest of this trimester?”

Silence only followed for a second as people started to look at each other before Berry stood up with a big smile raising his hand, “I can madam President!” Her eyes sparkled at his enthusiastic response, “Oh Berry you’re an Angel but you don’t have to tarnish your holy light with such a vile person.” He couldn’t resist but to giggle. “It’s no problem Madam president I will gladly take this opportunity to help out our great club!” She nodded proud to have such a dedicated talented member apart of her group. 

“Then I shall leave him to you now on to the matter of our play coming up, we need to start rehearsals to find out who is playing who. I am still debating and taking request for the rest of this week then we will put it to a vote and go from there. As always it will be another musical because we have such talented singers this year and I love to show off all your voices! But for now you are dismissed to finish your work!” Some people stayed to tend to Drama related task as other had to leave to head home, Blue was cleaning up the chairs like he normally did after the meetings and when he came back there was the so called Red standing at the door. He only knew of him Berry has never talked to him before though. Putting on his best smile he walked over his heeled boots clicking against the floor he stopped in front of him holding his hand out.

“Welcome to the Drama Club, I am Sans you can call be Blue or Berry. I will be helping you out while you’re with us. If you have any questions please feel free to ask!”

xxx

 

Red glared down at the proffered hand, then looked up and 'Blueberry' with a sort of sneering disdain. He took the other in. Nerd clothes. Glasses. Overly bright smile. He probably fell into the first class of drama nerd. Probably a pompous ass. He made no move to accept the other's hand, pointedly keeping his own in his pockets.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen, Kid. This is how this' gonna work. I'm gonna find a place ta sit and probably take a nap or some shit. You are gonna leave me th'fuck alone and tell all yer sissy band mates ta do the same. We clear?" He made sure to add an extra note of growling to his voice purely for intimidation's sake and let his eyes glow a little extra bright. First impressions were important after all.

xxx

His smiled only faltered a little bit before returning and he wrapped his arms around Reds pulling him farther in. “Nope, now.” He pulled Red over to a corner where it was more private and would give them space from the few remaining people. “I have been given the task of showing you how things work around here and for the rest of the trimester that is what I plan to do. No amount of anger or growl or foul language from you will change that. You will respect me and my fellow members while you are here and I doubt any of them will bug you but for me I will bug you because this is my task and I will complete it even I have to deal with you kicking and screaming the entire way. So let’s start this again,” He handed his hand out. “Hello My name is Sans and if you don’t shake my hand I will hug you.” His eyes sparkle behind his glasses in determination.

xxx  
He flinched when he was grabbed and almost clawed the guy. Not only had his warning and his demeanor been completely ignored, but he was being touched!

What the fuck?! 

He was pulled to a corner and when Blueberry turn back towards him he almost expected to get decked. Thats what usually happens when he's pulled away from the general populace anyway. Instead, however, he was basically read the riot act. 

Again. What the fuck?!

The guy even did it with a smile, which was ten kinds of creepy. Then he introduced himself again. Red stared. Then something clicked.

"Fuck! I know who you are! Yer the other Sans! Shit! No wonder the guys gave me a hard time. Ya really do look a lot like me, don't ya?" He tilted his head to the side and looked down to the other's feet. "And ya really do wear heals. Holy shit, this is golden. Is that a bit of a height complex pokin out there Blue Boy?" He smirked, laughing lightly at the other, figuring the best way to get the guy to back off was to verbally attack him. He wondered how hard he'd have to poke to make Blue cry.

xxx

Berry rolled his eyes placing his hands on his hips before smirking at the others, “Not a height complex I just look fabulous in them and you’re just jealous that you can’t pull it off and be proud about it. Now As I said before and apparently you choose to ignore it,” Berry looked around the room noticing that it was just them now apparently the other members didn’t want to be in the same room as Red here but he took the opportunity to hug him arms going in between his arms and body to wrap them around and give him a bit too personal of a hug. “I told you if you didn’t shake my hand I was going to hug you.” He giggled while hugging him.

xxx  
Ok, so that didn't work. His smile began to fall a bit as the other spoke and then...

Red all but shreiked as the other's arms went around him, getting way too all up in his personal bubble. He grasped at the other's shirt of his shoulders and tried to pull him off, but Red wasn't strong enough to make him budge. 

"H-hey! Get offa me ya fuckin weirdo! Wh-whad'ya think yer doin?!" Personal space! Personal space! If Blue didn't let him go in the next ten seconds he was going to have a panic attack and make a goddamn fool of himself!

xxx

Pulling away his face was laced with concern and worry, “I’m sorry, people don’t normally react that badly from my hugs. I apologize for my behavior well next time shake my hand if you didn’t want a hug.” Taking another step back giving him more space, “What are your talents I will need to know what I can do with you to make sure you can help out in the best way you can?” His smile returned as he adjusted his glasses.

xxx  
As soon as he was released he backed off a few steps, not eager to have another encounter of the up close and fucking personal kind. He got his breathing under control quickly and just glared at the other Sans. 

"Yeah, well, usually people fuck off when I fucking tell them to fuck off! And I ain't got no fuckin talents. Go screw yerself!" He was so done with this and he hadn't even been there ten minutes! But shit... He still had to do something, didn't he. If Blue went to the principal and ratted him out for not doing anything, would Papyrus suffer for it? No. Unacceptable.

With a growl and a sigh, he ran a hand over his face. "Fuck.... Ok, just... Just put me back stage or somethin. Ya got stagehands right? That's a thing you people do? I'll pull ropes or push props or some shit." He kept his eyes averted, never comfortable with giving in to someone else, even if it was something like this and to someone like... Blue...

xxx

“Yes we have stage hands, are you good with your hands? We always need help building props and not many here know how to use the tools we normally ask the Woodshop club to assist on the bigger project that Madam President has planned for our musicals.” Blue walked over to a filing cabinet and opened it looking through grabbing out a paper. “I also need you to fill this out so we can get you officially apart of the club. The principled said you were joining but we still like to keep a record and get cell numbers for when we do meet ups in the park and use there outside stage to practice on.” Blue handed the paper to Red waiting for him to take it.

xxx

"Sure, what the fuck ever." He took the paper from Blue and read it over, letting his words run over him at the same time. When he mentioned going to the park to practice outside, Red's eyes darted up to Blue. "The fuck would ya do that for? The stage here is just fine ain't it?" He did NOT want to go outside anywhere with these drama geeks. It was bad enough the one time the others found out about this little Blueberry who shared his name and face, but if he were caught hanging out with him?! Shit, he didn't even want to think about it…

xxx

Giggling at his shock, “Because it’s nice to be outside and helps with boosting confidence levels in those who are a bit shyer when it comes to being on stage, we enjoy the time outside it doesn’t happen often at least once a month most time we are here at the school working on the backdrops and props needed and we use that day to escape from the stuffiness of the indoors. Let’s see Drama meets Tuesday and Thursdays but if you need extra help I am at the school Monday’s, Wednesday’s and Fridays for choir club and then cooking club on Friday’s. I work on Saturday’s and Sunday’s but could always make room to help you out on anything dealing with the club.”

xxx

How the hell would going outside help the shy people? Just the thought of being that exposed already had Red's nonexistent insides in knots, and he wasn't even going to be on the stage! And if they tried to make him he'd just have to bite someone. It wasn't an ideal tactic but dammit he was NOT going to be on a fucking stage! At least it was only one day a month... He could pull that off... Right?

"Sounds fuckin stupid." He grumbled while filling out the paper with a pen he'd had in his pocket. He used the nearby wall as a writing surface. "Don't expect me ta talk to ya any time I don't have ta. And don't fuckin call me unless you fucking have to." He finished writing and just threw the damn paper at Blue. "Are we done?"

 

xxx

He huffed putting His number in his phone and texted the other before putting the paper away, “You don’t have to be so rude to someone who has done nothing but shown you kindness. That is all and you can leave remember Tuesday and Thursday after school we meet for at least an hour but when we fins a play it could run up to 4 hours. See you tomorrow Sans, it was nice to meet you even if you seem to not like me.” Blue grabbed his shoulder bag pulling out a pair of keys to his scooter, “Now I to must leave, I need to go take care of my older brother he is helpless without me. I hope you have a good rest of your day take care.” He walked out waving and giving Red a kind warm smile that he is known for before heading to his locker to grab his helmet.

xxx

Red barely acknowledged Blue with a scoff before he turned to leave, having gotten permission to do so. He hated this situation even more now. That Blue guy was just going to piss him off in all of the wrong ways, he just knew it. He hadn't been either of the stereotypes he'd been expecting. the kid had actually been decent and kind. He was the worst kind of nerd because he made Red want to fucking get along with him, but that was dangerous. For both of them. The people that Red spent time with, the kind of attention he attracted... It just wouldn't be a good thing for anyone if Red managed to get attached.

xxx

Getting home he parked his scooter in the garage before going inside, “Pappy, I’m home!” he only got silence in return. Poking his head into the living room he noticed it was empty he figured his brother made it in his room today. Going into the kitchen he prepared dinner for them and his lunch for tomorrow deciding to make extra he made a third box. He had taken notice that it looked like Red wasn’t eating well his color seemed off and he had bags under his eyes. Always thinking of the well being of others he decided he would bring him lunch even if he didn’t eat it until the after school club but he would be determined to give it to him. 

Wrapping everything up he put it in the fridge and finished dinner he called up to his brother. “Pappy!!! Dinner!!!” Getting out his work he sat at the table to eat and does his school work for the day. His brother coming down shortly after yawning, “How was school bro?” He smiled at his brother, ‘It was well got a new skeleton in my drama club but he doesn’t want to be there the principle is making him and I’m his helper.” Pap sat down and blue pushed his work aside so they could eat together. “If this skeleton gives you any trouble just tell your big bro i'll take care of him.” Blue rolled his eyes. “Oh I’ll be fine brother.” They continued to make small talk as they ate once finished and blue cleaned up he finished his work before taking a bath before bed. Crawling into bed he looked at the new contact in his phone, “I have decided, you’re going to be my new friend.” He smiled at his phone before setting it down going to sleep.

Morning time and Blue woke pressing his alarm he sat up and stretched and got ready for the day, quickly rushing he put both lunch boxes in his bag and headed out to the garage he knew his brother was still gone at work he was thankful today was Tuesday and he didn’t need to try to make it to practice as well. Hopping onto his scooter he drove to himself to school parking in his normal spot he like to get to school nice and early to help out any teachers if needed he was also hopeful to see if he could find Red before the mass showed up as well he started to feel a little nervous wondering if he would like the lunch box.

xxx  
The next day, Red woke to the usual noise of his brother banging on his door. Papyrus was nothing if not punctual and he despised how Red was always sleeping. Of course, Red was always sleeping because he was also almost always working, but Boss never seemed to understand that. 

Yesterday Red had had the late shift at Grillby's. It was an old bar and grill that he'd only managed to snag a job at because he knew the owner personally. So what if he was underaged? Wasn't like he was touching any of the booze. And besides, he needed the money. He'd had to help escort an unruly drunk out last night, though, and he'd gotten clocked for his trouble. There was a new crack on his jaw to add to his collection now. Not that anyone would notice. It would just add to his scary appearance he guessed.

With a groan he pushed himself from bed. 

"Sans I fucking swear if I have to come in there I will-"

"I'm up! A'right?! Fuck!" He threw a shoe at the door and Papyrus shrieked at him to get dressed and get downstairs before he made them miss the bus. Again. Red grumbled but did as he was told. At one point, Papyrus decided Red was just moving too slow so he hefted him up under one of his arms and carried him like a sack of potatoes. Red didn't really mind. It meant he didn't have to walk. All the while, he was verbally berated for everything from his laziness, to his speed, to the smell of his room. They made it to the bus in plenty of time and he was finally able to rest his eyes for a bit while Papyrus chatted with his friend, Undyne. 

When they got to the school, the blue bitch decided it would be hilarious to kick him into the center of the isle to wake him up. He snarled and tried to bite her, but she just laughed it up. Needless to say, he was in a foul mood when he stormed into the school five minutes before first bell. Thankfully, Papyrus and his flunky friend had classes on the other side of the building.

xxx

Blue was about to give up hope of running into Red when he had turned a corner and literally run into Red his face flushed as he held onto the extra lunch box tighter he stepped back, “I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to run into you like that!” Then he realized who it was and his face felt like it was on fire now he handed the box out just about shoving it into his arms before turning and running the sound of his heels hitting the ground as he retreated away.

xxx  
Marching forward in high temper and grumbling to himself about nagging brother's and stupid fish, he didn't see the person rounding the corner until they literally ran into him. Red staggered back and just barely caught himself before falling. He would have immediately torn into the person who'd dared to do such a thing when he saw those fucking stupid sparkly eyes from yesterday. There was an apology and then there was suddenly a box in his hands and Blue was gone...

He looked at the box in his hands. Looked up to where Blue had just been. The box. The absent space. The box. The absent space... "What the actual fuck?!" 

The bell rang. Cursing, he just shoved the box into his backpack to deal with later. He had to get to class. Who knows? Maybe the dean would make him join the fucking physics club next...

xxx

When he got into his class after going the super long way he sat in his desk and hid his face and thankfully the bell rang to free him of anyone asking him what happened and why he was flushed so bad. The morning classes went faster than Blue would have liked he was nervous when lunch was right around the corner. 

When the bell rang he grabbed his lunch he wanted to eat alone today and not with the group he normally did. Quickly he left and went up to the roof to eat up there hoping no one else was up there. Sitting up against the far fence he opened his lunch and started eating rocking his get nervously. He didn’t even get to tell Red that the lunch was for him and he hope he would open it to see that it was a lunch if not he could tell him during the club but still he hoped he could eat it sooner rather than later. “I hope he likes it,” He sighed to himself still feeling like an idiot from this morning accident.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch couldn't come soon enough. Not because he was hungry, because that didn't matter. He never brought lunch from home since he never had time to prepare anything and he didn't damn well trust the cafeteria food. Nah, what he was looking forward to was a fucking nap. 

One of his favorite places to nap was by a tree just outside the back of the school. It wasn't totally secluded, so he didn't have to worry about being jumped, but the people who usually went out there were too afraid of him to do anything besides avoid him. That was fine. That was perfect. Just before he settled down, however, curiosity got the better of him. Digging into his bag he dug out the small box the Blueberry had thrust upon him.

It had to be for him, right? Blue had practically thrown it at him. He tilted it this way and that, felt the weight of it, shook it a little. Deciding it wasn't a bomb, he opened it.

Then blushed and slammed the lid back down over it.

That was the cutest damn food he'd ever seen in his life! What the fuck?! Was it even food?! Why would somebody prepare food like that?! It was just going to be eaten anyway, right? It was a fucking bunny! A BUNNY! Made of food!

He jumped to his feet and ran. He couldn't be out here right now. He needed to be alone. He needed to be where people weren't going to see him fucking blushing!

He got up to the roof, slammed the door open then slammed it closed behind him. He leaned against the door and slid down it, the damn lunch still held in his hands. Slowly, he opened it again and took in it's contents. It really did look good. Blue had said he was a member of the cooking club, didn't he? But why had he given this lunch to Red? It didn't make any sense! They didn't even know eachother!! ...When had he last had someone cook for him?... He couldn't even fucking remember. He could only stare in dumbfounded disbelief at the cute fucking lunch he held in his hands that had obviously been made with some attention and care.

xxx

Blue had just put a piece of food in his mouth when he looked up seeing the door open and slam shut and then Red was there sliding down blushing and staring intently at the food he made. He thought his face was going to melt with the flames he felt, thinking if he held still he wouldn’t be noticed he wore a lot of blue so maybe he wouldn’t be noticed if he didn’t move his face literally feeling like it was going to melt from embarrassment. This day was not going as planned in any way he thought it was going to go.

xxx  
It was moments after he got up there that he felt eyes on him. It was a useful instinct to have, knowing when he was being watched, but right now it only made him feel so much more stupid because when he looked up... There was Blue. Right there in front of him. Staring at him... Red's face lit on fire and his hands started to shake around that goddam cutesy fucking bunny rabbit lunch.

As usual, in the face of his anxiety, embarrassment, and discomfort, he got fucking pissed.

Lunging to his feet he threw the lunch at Blue's feet, it's contents scattering across the cement. "The fuck is that shit, huh? You think I'd eat something like that?! Whad'ya take me for?! Some kinda fucking anime girl or some shit?! And why cook fer me in the first fuckin place?! Ya don't even know me! Just stay the fuck away from me, Blue!!" And then he turned and ran, not even noticing that tears had formed in his eyes from the intensity of what he was feeling. This wasn't normal. People didn't do things like that for him and he sure as shit didn't respond in a manner anything like this!

xxx

In all honesty Blue expected the anger but he could tell there was confusion and when he noticed the tears he couldn’t stop himself from getting up and chasing after Red. He wasn’t sure why he would chase after someone that had just yelled at him and thrown the food he made of the ground but he did. He was yelling down the stare well. “Sans! Stop! I’m sorry! Please!” He was happy he was training to join the police academy once he graduated he jumped over the side of the railing parkouring down landing in front of Red before he could exit out of the door he blocked his path huffing from the amount of effort he just put in to get there as he thought to himself parkour classes best idea ever and needed to take more because the thought he pulled something half way down. “Please… Don’t be mad at me, I’m sorry.” He was still huffing trying to calm his rapidly beating soul his face still flushed at this entire ordeal. “I didn’t think making you lunch would make you cry.”

xxx  
He came to a screeching halt, reeling back and actually falling on his tailbone when Blue fucking /jumped down in front of him/! It took him a moment to reconsider everything he thought he knew about this guy as he looked up and wondered how the hell he'd gotten down here. 

"What-.. H-how... You... " Then his words registered and he stood up and backed away. "I-I'm not fuckin cryin!" He lifted a hand to his face and... Fuck. He was, wasn't he. He wiped the moisture away then glared at Blue. 

"Move." Couldn't he even run away to be confused and emotional without an audience? This was pathetic.

xxx

“Sorry I’m training to join the police academy when I graduate I parkoured down to get ahead of you, sorry for startling you. Oh Wowzers this day has just not gone as planned, I am so sorry I just, you looked like you don’t eat well and I always make food and I wanted to be friends and gee willikers have I said how sorry I am please don’t be mad at me.” Blues eyes were starting to form tears he felt so confused and he felt bad for making Red cry and he just wanted to hug him but he remember how Red disliked that. He huffed in frustration throwing his hands up, “Why can’t we be friends?! Why does this have to be so frustrating! Why did you throw my food?!”

xxx  
Instead of compliance he got word vomit. Seriously? His eye lights went out in irritation and frustration and confusion. He opened his mouth a few times to try to interrupt but Blue just powered right through. At the end Red found his own hands coming up to claw at the air in his own show of frustration.

"Why did you fucking make it in the first place?! And we can't be friends cause we fucking can't! People like you don't become friends with someone like me! Now fucking move!" He moved to shove Blue out of the way, planning to storm past him and just get the fuck away.

xxx

Watching Red advance his training kicked in and he slid to the side letting Reds own body weight be his downfall before grabbing his shoulder and pinning him to the wall with his arms behind his back. Then realization hit him and blue jumped up from him and away from the door. “I am so sorry! I am so sorry about everything!” Tears were now coming down his face as he sprinted up the stairs away from Red he felt like the worst person in the world for his actions and didn’t have the will power to stay anymore he felt like any chance of being friends with Red just vanished he ran all the way back up to the roof seeing how it was the only place he could run to in this time.

xxx  
Red cried out as he hit the wall then whimpered when his arms were jerked behind him, yanked up uncomfortably as he was quickly and efficiently restrained. Red's fear kicked into overdrive as he began to shake. Even this little nerd was stronger than he was and he was willing to be violent too. Was he angry now? Was he finally going to do something? Was... Was this it for Red?

Then Blue apologized and a moment later, he was gone. Red stayed against the wall for a moment, just trying to calm his pounding soul. He'd been subdued so easily... He really was a weak and pathetic little piece of shit, wasn't he... It was no wonder the people in his life treated him the way they did. He deserved it too. He deserved it for being this pathetic in the first place.

He wasn't sure where he was planning to go, but when he went through the door, he just wanted to be anywhere but here.

xxx

The rest of the day dragged and the end of the day came Blue walked the halls to the club like he did everywhere else he went in a sad mood and it was rare to see blue sad in anyway. His eye lights were dim he kept sighing he held his bag close he hadn’t watched where was going which he normally does he kept walking into people left and right and nearing the club before entering he heard a foul mouth talk to him looking to apologize he was faced with a taller male skeleton looking like he wanted to stab him fear crept in his bone before turning and quickly going into the room shutting the door behind him he was shaking he heard what sounded like the other saying he was a coward and then there steps of walking away. It really wasn’t his day nothing was going right.

xxx  
It was for Boss, red kept repeating to himself. He was doing this for Boss. He couldn't get his little brother expelled just because he couldn't keep to a punishment. So, of course, Red showed up to the damn drama club.

He sat towards the back of the room, ignoring any glances that he got. He assumed at least some of them were due to the fact that their resident Blueberry had yet to show up. Honestly, Red would prefer if he didn't. He hadn't even been able to make himself go to classes for the rest of the day, instead sneaking off campus for a while to try to calm down. It hadn't helped much. Red had ended up being one of the first ones here as a result.

The door opened and shut quickly and when Red looked over, he saw Blue. He immediately turned his eyes back to the ground, afraid to see a spark of anger in those Blue eyes. He knew Blue was stronger than him. He knew Blue wasn't afraid to use that strength. He wouldn't try to antagonise him anymore.

 

xxx

A few of the drama members came up to Blue seeing the fear in him the president was the one to speak first. “Oh my Darling my wonderful little bluebird what has gotten you so stirred up like this?” Blue eyes met the president, “Oh it’s uh nothing Madam President.” Her arms went on her hips giving him a stern look. “Darling it’s written all over your face tell madam president what’s wrong I can’t have my favorite little blue bird traumatized! What would happen to that lovely singing voice of yours, are club needs such an angelic voice.” Blue blushed he didn’t think his voice was anything special but Madam President always said it was. “I just accidently ran into a few people on the way here and the last one was a tall skeleton and I felt like he was going to stab me by just the look in his eyes.”

He looked up to the president trying not to have her worry and before he could do anything else his face was grasped between the president's hand. “Oh my lovely little blue bird why are your eyes so dim? Where is that sparkle that everyone loves so much?” Blue moved out of her grasp looking down, “I’m fine madam president, I just, I just don’t feel good.” Looking up he saw Red on the other side of the classroom and his face flushed in embarrassment and turning he rather face the stabbing from a bully then have to face Red after what happened his eyes look at him with great sorrow before he turned. “Madam President I am sorry but can I go home? I really don’t feel well and I feel like i'll just bring you down today. I’ll make it up to you.” Mettaton sighed, “If it can’t be help we will miss you little blue bird.” Mettaton kissed the top of blues hat before he turned walking back out of the class to head home.

xxx  
Listening to the exchange on the other side of the room, Red didn't know what to make of it. Blue Boy seemed almost... depressed. That wasn't the mood of someone who had flaunted their power and enjoyed it. It was more like someone who'd done something wrong and regretted it. Glancing up from the corner of his eye he caught Blue looking at him. Blue quickly looked away. Yep. That was guilt. Red almost felt good about that. Let the little fucker feel bad for the way he'd treated him! Being grabbed like that had fucking hurt! ... But something kept him from being wholly satisfied. He didn't like that look on the usually bright and happy face. He also didn't like that he was indirectly responsible for it. This was what happened though. This was what always happened. If a decent person got anywhere near him, he'd leave them broken.

He set his eye lights back on the floor in front of him and listened as Blue asked to go home. Then the door opened and shut. Red closed his eyes. Without Blue there to force him to do anything, he figured that nap was in order. The other members of the drama club didn't seem too keen to approach him, so he figured he could get away with it. He was right. No body bothered him for the rest of the time he was there. He was ignored. Like he was nothing. He felt like nothing.

xxx

His weird day stayed with him when he got home instead of doing his very normal routine he choose to head up to bed and just lay there and sulk. It wasn’t until his brother came in to check on him, “Hey lil bro you alright, want to taco about it?” Blue groaned, “Bad day at school nothing went right and now I don’t feel good.” Pappy frowned at the fact placed a hand over his skull he pulled back sighing, “Well looks like you have caught yourself a bug on top of whatever stress you have magically put yourself through. Anything I can get you before heading to work?” Blue shook his head no, “Just going to sleep and hope I feel better for school in the morning.” Pappy nodded thoughtfully before kissing his brother warms skull. “If you need anything just call me, rest well little brother.” Blue closed his eyes falling asleep again in moments.

When his alarm went off it took him a moment to turn it off, he was covered in a layer of sweat and he could tell his fever had gotten worse. Grabbing his phone he texted his brother who was still at work, ‘fever worse, staying home. Please call school to let them know.’ Setting his phone back down he rolled over feeling a wave of nausea hit him. He always took great care of himself and he barely ever got sick so this was a surprise to him but his mind at that moment didn’t care as he let sleep take him again.

Blue sickness lasted the rest of that week and after being forced to the doctors on Friday by his brother it had turned out blue did in fact pull something to the point of it lightly pressing into his soul but it wasn’t enough to notice other than feeling sick and running a fever. The dr. saying it is common in younger kids when they overdo it and a easy fix. Adjusting the bones was a bit painful for a second but one it was back to normal he almost felt completely better. “Wowzers Dr. I feel better already.” The Dr. laughed. “Just rest the rest of the day and you can return to your normal routine tomorrow.” He nodded and went home, he felt bad that he hurt himself like that and to the point of missing basically a whole week of school. No one had texted him while he was sick so hoped everything was going okay at school.

xxx

Over the next week, Red doesn't see Blue at all. He wonders if Blue really did feel that bad about hurting him and was staying home to avoid him. That was slightly self centered thinking, though. surely he wasn't important enough to affect someone like that. So something else had to be wrong, right? When he went to the club, he just pretended to nap for a bit, hoping to overhear some clue as to what was wrong with the Blueberry, but aside from the president lamenting the absence of 'that angel's voice' there wasn't much talk of it. He would have thought Blue's friends would care a little more. It made him frown to himself.

The next day he actually tried to ask around a little bit, making sure he didn't act in any way concerned, just curious. It was frustrating to hear that most people didn't even notice Blue was absent. What the fuck?! Did people just not care that such a decent guy was gone?! More than once, he found himself staring at that damn contact in his phone, fingers hovering over the keys as he tried to convince himself that he didn't need to text the stupid little ball of sunshine. He growled at himself and shoved the device back into his pocket.

xxx

Waking up he stretched feeling much better his energy level back to normal he happily hopped from his bed to make breakfast and clean the filth his brother made while he was bed ridded. He had gotten a text from work saying to come in early due to this weekend being a themed and his boss loved to dress him up. He didn’t mind wearing dresses, heels and wigs or whatever Muffet choose to put him in. It was just like acting and he got paid to do it so it was a win, win to him. He made swift work before dressing in more casual attire then what he normally wore to school his brother was just getting home when Blue was getting on his scooter to leave. “Heading to work early Muffet wants to see me before my shifts starts I’ll see you later Pappy.” Pappy waved while yawning, “Be safe, see you later.”

Arriving at work he parked in the alley next to the door before walking in the staff entrance. He was quickly engulfed before he could say he was there. “Oh darling! I am so glad you could make it so early! It’s time to dress we will be opening soon and we need every second to make you look drop dead gorgeous for our customers!” He giggled at his boss he always loved her enthusiasm over such things and willing let her drag him to the dressing room. It had taken her an hour leaving only 10 minutes before she normally open to make sans look perfect as she stated. He felt really exposed the skirt was poofy making it seem shorter than it was he had white skintight nylons on with heels on. A long white wing and Muffet even did his makeup to accent everything. His chest cavity was exposed by the heart cut out. Muffet tried to convince him to let that beautiful blue glow shine through but he couldn’t do that it seemed way to intimate to let strangers even see just the glow of his soul. He knew that she would try to convince the whole day but he would be determined in this fact bad enough people were going to see some bare bones as it was. The last finishing touches to his outfit were a pair of cat ear and a tail. He though he looked adorable once looking himself over and he swore he really did look like a girl at this moment.

Walking from the back to open the door he was ready to start his work day, nearing lunch time Muffet wanted him to start handing out flyers to attract a bigger crowed he happily did so. Standing outside the day was nice and a light breeze greeted him as he held onto the flyers. “Special themed Cat Café lunch special, 50% entire purchase for our naughty masters come in and take a seat while we cater to your ever need, meow!” He had to admit it he was having more fun than he should with this.

xxx

It was theweekend. That meant Red actually had some free time today. Not that he ever spent his free time doing anything fun... He usually either slept in (an unforgivingly rare occurrence) or he was dragged out of the house by his brother to do whatever Papyrus deemed fun and usually pay for the day's excursions. This was one of those latter days.

Red sighed as they walked down the sidewalk, Undyne and Boss yucking it up as per usual.

"Hey! Check this shit out! It's one of those weeaboo maid cafe things you see in anime sometimes!" Undyne exclaimed, pointing at a sign across the street.

"And how would you know what is in those anime show's Undyne?" Papyrus jabbed with a sharp smile.

A green flush crossed the fish woman's face as she punched Papyrus in the ribs. "I just do! Come on! Let's go see it!"

Papyrus laughed and poked a little more fun, but all Red could see was that 50% sign that reminded him how bad his wallet was hurting.

"Why not, Boss? Let Dyne indulge n her new weeaboo side." He grinned as Undyne screamed at him and Papyrus roared with laughter.

"Ok, Undyne, because i am such a great and benevolent friend, I shall indulge your strangely nerdy interest!" Then Boss picked Red up under his arm as he sometimes did when wanting to move quickly or sometimes when crossing the street. This was something he did exclusively when he was in a good enough mood to do so, so Red reveled in it a little. Even if it was a bit uncomfortable and his brother's claws tended to dig into his ribs.

They crossed the street and entered the cafe, all the while Undyne trying to loudly defend anime by going off about how bloody and gorey some of them could get. Red had to admit, the idea of giant naked humans running around eating people and tearing them to bloody bits did seem adequately badass, but that thought sort of flew out a mental window when he caught sight of one worker in particular. Before he could stop himself he was calling out incredulously, "Blue?!"

xxx

After handing a decent about of flyers Muffet called him back it to help with the newest rush of people. Walking back up front to seat the next guest he had his best smile and sparkly eyes on ready to act his way to his next paycheck. When hearing his name he faltered for a bit then noticing it was Red and the taller skeleton that felt like he was going to be stabbed he felt oddly nervous as a light flush crossed his face. It’s not like his job was a secret he was proud to work there it was fun and enjoyable. Going up to the group his smile back on his face, “Good afternoon Masters, where would you like to be seated? Will it only be the 3 of you masters this fine afternoon?” He couldn’t break character while working or fear the wrath of Muffet and he could already feel her stairs as people she assumed he knew was talking to him but he was determined to stay in character no matter how embarrassing this was to him.

xxx  
Thankfully Ignoring Red's outburst, Papyrus smiled wide at the way he was addressed spine straightening and shoulders squaring, while Undyne was strangely quiet, a green flush on her face as she took in the place and its workers. Papyrus jostled Red, catching him by his jacket before roughly dropping him to his feet. That clawed hand then grasped the top of his skull, sharp phalanges digging into the bone. "You hear that, Brother? Master! Perhaps I should start having you call me that." The taller laughed, making Red flush in embarrassment.

"Yes, there will be three of us dining today. Seat us at the best table this dingey establishment has!" Papyrus was really starting to like this place.

Meanwhile, Red's mind was swimming. Why was Blue here? Why was he in a dress? Well, obviously, he worked here... But why?! And where had he been this past week? He looked just fine, now! Had Red been worrying about him for no reason at all? He couldn't help but glare at the other. He also tried to ignore how fucking cute he was in a dress, because no way in hell was Red going to admit that, even to himself.

xxx

“Oh yes my Master, only the best will do for you!” Blue spins on his toes to turn around to start walking making his already short filling dress dance around him more than he would like to admit but ignored the many eye he knew were on him taking them to a corner booth that gave them much room to have plenty of space and was tucked back but still had a great views normally it was meant for a party of 6 or more but seeing how they were currently packed it was the only place he could put them so they literally got the best seat just because of that. “My name is Berry and I will be your humble servant while you are with us.” He curtsied to the three of them a light flush forming again hating the fact that this outfit had that damn heart opening he had felt many eyes stare into him from that and having people he knew from school felt even more embarrassing then strangers. “What would my Masters wish to drink while looking over there menu’s for something to satisfy themselves.”

xxx  
"Yes! This is adequate!" Papyrus declared, taking a seat at the head of the table. "And I am the only 'Master' here, so you can drop the plural."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Undyne yelled from right beside him.

"Well, you can't be a master, you're a woman! You'd be a mistress or some shit." He explained derisively.

"Oh shit! You're right! Hey, Berry, start calling me Mistress!" She turned to Blue with a wide, sharp toothed smile, eyes lit up with her demand.

"And to drink, I will take your finest whiskey!" Papyrus announced.

"You can't get booze here, it's a cafe, numbskull!" Undyne threw back.

"What do you mean you can't get fucking booze here?! What kind of a restaurant doesn't sell alcohol?!"

"I said it's a fucking cafe! You get, like, tea n coffee n shit."

"Fine! Then I will have a black coffee! Your finest brew!"

During this exchange, Red's attention had mostly been on Blue. He didn't know quite why, but he just couldn't stop staring. At Papyrus' last sentence, however, his attention turned back to his brother.

"Boss, we can't afford-" Red tried to interject but was cut off by a smack to the back of the skull.

"This is why you work those fucking 'jobs' isn't it? So buy me my fucking coffee!"

"A'right! A'right! Fucking jeez!" He yelled back, rubbing the back of his skull. That had really smarted.

xxx

“Yes My Master, My Mistress and.” He looked at Red straight in the eyes, “What shall I call you, what would you fancy?” The way Blue held himself was almost a hint of flirtation but it was all a part of his act while he worked there. He flirted with all costumer’s it was literally a part of his job description he had to sign when he started working there. His attention got dragged away when Muffet called over to him, “Berry when you’re done you will be on after you place there order.” Blues faced light up before he nodded before turning back he must look a sight right now.

xxx

Red flushed but before he could stutter out a response, Boss was talking over him. "You will call him nothing. Because he is fucking nothing." Papyrus smirked down at him. "Aren't you."

"Whatever. Just get me water." He folded his arms on the table and rested his chin on them. He was interested to see what that spider woman meant by Blue being 'on' though. Whatever it was, it had Blue adorably flushed, so he wasn't going to miss it. He cast a sharp smirk at the other. 

Across the table Undyne spoke up with her order, asking for one of those cute little tea cups with some kind of flowery tea that she said she'd heard was pretty good. She aso started asking about fancy cakes and cookies, but Red mostly tuned it out. He knew the bill was probably going to hurt, but Boss wouldn't let him get out of paying for everything. That was just how it was. Far more important was the monster taking their order.

xxx

Blue gave another curtsy before leaving he didn’t like how the other skeleton talked to Red but couldn’t get out of character. “If that is what Master wishes I will go place your order and someone will bring it shortly I also hope you enjoy the show.” Turning with another flowy spin away this was the first time he was nervous to perform he had done it many times with a lot more people but he was feeling very exposed all of sudden.

 

Going and placing the order Muffet was already sitting at her much loved piano waiting for Blue. Blue stood in front of the mic still flushing like mad, why on all days did people from school have to be there but he was determined to give the best performance he could possible give. “Thank you everyone for coming to our lovely café I am Berry and I hope you enjoys today’s performance. Our lady and mistress Muffet will be playing the piano and I your humble servant will provide the vocals.”

Grabbing the microphone off the stand he then moved the stand over to the corner before he stood in the middle of the small stage Muffet’s started to play blue started with looking at the ground with his eyes closed and slowly looking up he for some reason focused on Reds table when he sang. When he said the line, “You can see the world you brought to life, to life.” The heart that was exposing his chest started to glow and the lights in the café dimmed down to lets blue magic flow out from the now bright blue heart his magic danced around him as he sang and danced around. His magic flowing around the café wrapping around a few lucky customers small gasps could be heard from the rush of energy from those strings they started to inch closer and closer to Reds table. 

The power of blues voice rang through the café and people from outside started to come in to hear Blues singing better. Letting himself get carried away with his performance he relaxed letting himself go even more freely than before the blue magic danced around more starting to form shapes in the air. Finishing the song Blue stood there face flushed and breathing heavy but smiling happily you could swear there were damn sparkles around him he curtsied as the café burst into applause for his performance a few whistled could be hear from some of the guest.

Placing the mic back on the stand he walked off to go get a drink of water before he returned to his normal work. Muffet came up to him as they walked in the back together. “I am so proud of you Berry, one of your best performances we have such a long line! How could I ever repay you?” Now in the back he nervously asked, “Can I pay for my friend’s meal today as well as adding your best desserts on a platter as well?” Muffet’s chuckled happily, “For that performance I’ll let the meal slide looks like I’ll be making 4x that amount today.” Blue bounced happily at that, “Thank you!”

After getting a drink he took the platter of desserts out to Reds table setting it down. “This meal you are enjoying is on the house today Master, Mistress. I hope you will enjoy this platter of our cafes best deserts!” He knew if any of them looks at the prices of what they ordered they would notice that a few of the items where some of their most expensive items.


	3. Chapter 3

Papyrus preened at being called Master yet again and Red watched Blue go up to the stage. Looked like the blueberry was going to put on a show. Maybe Red could finally hear this 'angel voice' that he kept hearing about.

He'd been slightly interested before, but when the lights dimmed and Blue actually started to sing?... Fucking wow. Red's jaw dropped. Music and magic laced the air as the whole atmosphere of the cafe seemed to come to life. He felt like he was being lifted up and taken somewhere else. It was... Beautiful. And was he imagining things, or did Blue actually look over at him a few times while he was singing?

Next to him, Boss was elbowing Undyne and whispering excitedly. "Look! Look! She's looking at me!"

Red ignored it in favor of watching the show, his attention never leaving Blue for a second. As magic tendrils began to shimmer through the room, a few strings floated his way. He reached up shyly to try touching it, but before he even came close, Boss was shoving his hand out to play with the sparkling blue lights. Red flushed in disappointment.

When it was all over, Boss was the one who cheered the loudest, though Red was politely clapping as well.

"Did you see the way she looked at me?" Boss was practically beaming as he spoke to Undyne. "I, the great and terrible Papyrus, have obviously managed to attract the fair maid. I am hardly surprised. As roguishly handsome as I am it was only a matter of time before I got someone's attention."

He looked so smug and proud of himself. Red didn't have the heart to tell him Berry was a boy. He snickered to himself. Undyne was laughing as well and poking all of the holes she could in papyrus' ego, but when Blue came back around, his brother's ego hadn't abated. Especially when Blue said the meal was free.

"Wh-what? Why-.." Red sputtered but papyrus was already talking over him.

"You're best desserts? For me? Well of course! I would expect nothing less from one so besotted with me. But if you wish to throw your pretty self at me, I could think of a much better dessert than cakes." Papyrus leered and leaned towards Blue, but Red was a little in the way. Red pushed a hand to the taller's chest.

"Boss, yer bein a fuckin creep. Stop before ya embarrass yerself." Though he was mostly right in that respect and wanted his brother to stop being a creeper, he was also feeling a tad protective of Blue. Blue was a nice guy, he shouldn't have to deal with inappropriate attention like this.

Boss took the bait, immediately turning his attention on Red, though not near so positively. "I am NOT being a creep you little shit stain! I was being suave and charming!" He grabbed Red by the skull and shoved his face down hard on the table. Used to the treatment, Red was able to resist just enough to keep his skull from cracking, though he did hit hard enough to make the dishes on the table rattle.

Undyne cracked up. "Hahaha! He's right! You totally were being a creep! It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend yet!"

Boss turned to Undyne to start yelling at her and Red mentally thanked her for inadvertently saving him from anything worse. He lifted his head and cast a glance at Blue, pretty much telling him to get while the getting was good, then turned back to his table where Undyne had Boss in a choke hold. Red didn't really like sweets, but they were free. So he took one that was covered in berries and popped the whole thing in his mouth. It wasn't bad.

xxx

Blue flushed brighter at the words of the taller skeleton he looked away and he saw his boss eyes gleam this was the part of his job he disliked but when a customer was so enamored by there “servant” they could add an addition fee to have them either sit on the others lap and get a picture taken for the café hall wall. Muffet best idea she would say his face felt like it was going to melt more for the fact that Red was right there and the next words he was about to say were really embarrassing. Even after the harsh display he had to witness he still had to stay wishing he could leave because if Muffet wanted money he would have to work his best to get her that money he took a slow deep breath before smiling warmly. “Here at the Café if you have found yourself fancying a servant we offer up the chance for any Master or Mistress to get a picture taken with them, there is a small fee but the picture will be put up on our wall. We have a room that the picture gets taken in and it is where Master gets to sit down on a throne while there choice of servant sits on their lap. The hallway leading to where the room is filled with pictures if you would like to look at them and decide if that is something you wish to partake in. If you need anything else please call me over I shall leave you for now, until next time I get to be in your presence My Master, My Mistress.” Turning he went towards his boss still flushed in the face.

xxx

Red choked on his tiny cake and Boss was flushed in the face as he shoved Undyne off, all but throwing her from he seat. 

"YES!" He yelled, not even letting Blue get a few steps from the table. "You will take a picture with me and sit in my lap and I will sit in the throne like the grand master I am! Sans will pay for it!" Red was still trying to swallow properly. He couldn't speak the protest he so badly wanted to.

xxx

Before he was even about to say anything Muffet was standing right there, “Right this way our young Master the throne room awaits you darling~” Blue looked back at the table nervous before Muffet pushed them into a room shutting the door behind the 3 of them a sign saying no entry allowed hang on. Entering the room it was like something out of a movie it was decorated from top to bottom to make it feel like you were royalty while you were in there. It had dark colors that made blue stand out very well in his sky blue maid outfit. Muffet left them to stand behind the camera blue flush was bright and he fidgeted next to the much taller skeleton before he spoke, “The throne awaits you My Master.” He just wanted to go hide and go home but he focused on how happy Muffet was and held onto that as his anchor. Then Muffet said something that had him wishing he was floating away, “Young Master for an extra fee you can get a copy of today’s picture sent home and another fee if you wish for our little Berry to place a kiss on your cheek for the picture?” You could hear her excitement at the prospect of all the money she could make from this one picture alone you could swear she was almost drooling and had dollar signs in her many eyes. Blue wanted to run out of the room screaming no but held his ground and stayed silent it’s not like hadn’t placed a kiss of a customer’s cheek this just seemed different to him than the other times.

Xxx

Papyrus' smile widened. "Yes, I will take all of those things. Just charge my brother." He strode confidently over to the throne and sat with a flourish. He felt like he belonged there. With a leer, he looked to the charming blue maid he'd purchased for the moment and made a gesture with his hand, indicating Berry take a seat. When she did, he subtly copped a feel beneath the layers of skirt covering her tailbone.

"Don't look so hesitant" He whispered close to the side of her face. "I know you want this."

As the spider readied the camera he tapped a finger to his cheek. "How about my kiss?" But when she went in for it, he turned his head. The camera flashed as his teeth met hers, his other hand going to her ample waist and pulling her even closer.

xxx

Watching him walk over sitting like everything was made just for him he then gestured for Blue to come over unwillingly he did so with a smile and sat down on his lap and when the others hand moved to feel his tailbone his face held shock as his body stiffed then he had to kiss his cheek he just wanted this to be over with going in for the kiss the other quickly moved and their mouths meet his eyes were wide his face felt like it was going to melt and his hand grabbed a hold of the others shirt and he gasped in shock he heard the sound of the camera going off and he knew that it was now going to be on the wall for everyone to see his first kiss with a person he didn’t know and was really rude. He pushed away but wasn’t able to go anywhere due to the grip on his waist he stuttered his next words, “M…Master cc…can yoou pl…please… let me go?” He still needed to be a professional about this but he was starting to wain in his control he could here is boss snicker in approval.

xxx

Papyrus would not be deterred by such weak protests. The lovely girl in his lap was obviously just playing hard to get. "Now why would I do that when I have you so neatly captured?" He moved in for another kiss, conjuring his tongue as he went in for a proper taste. The hand under Blue's dress began to caress the smaller skeleton's bones, thumb rubbing a little roughly against the other's sacrum.

xxx

Fear raced through him the other wanted more and seeing the others Red tongue form then feeling his hand rub more a small moan passed his teeth and before he could stop himself his right hand released from the grip on the others shirt and slapped the other hard a crossed the face before pushing himself off the other running out of the room his face a deep blue his hand covering his mouth as he ran towards the back of the café he quickly changed grabbing his bag he knew he was going to be in trouble but he was not staying any longer he felt violated and mad such an indecent noise in front of his boss. He ran out the staff entrance and got onto his scooter he sat for a moment to calm down so he had a clearer mind to drive home with before he started the scooter to head home.

xxx  
The whole time Boss was in that other room with Blue, Red sat nervously in his chair. Undyne was pretty happy about this, since it left all of the cakes to her. Knowing her best friend like she did, she also started packing the cakes into napkins to shove into her purse. It was likely they would be kicked out soon.

Just then, the door to that room burst open and Blue came running out, face burning and a hand over his mouth. Red jumped up from his seat, moving to run after the other to make sure he was ok, then Boss came running out as well and he looked fucking pissed. Reassessing the situation, Red switched targets.

He used his blue magic, weak and barely ever practiced, to encase his brother's soul and hold him in place. 

"Bro! What the fuck?! What did you do?!"

Further enraged, Papyrus flexed his magic and broke Red's hold on him. Then he redirected his rage to his brother since Blue was no longer in sight.

"That fucking bitch hit me! ME! The great Papyrus! Why did you fucking stop me?! Im going to ring that little whore's neck!"

xxx

Muffet walked out crossing all her arms, “I will not have such disrespect for my employees, it was a kiss on the cheek not the mouth and you clearly stepped over the boundaries with trying to make such a bold move and continue such actions.” She handed him his copy of the photo before a hand was placed out. “Pay me and leave before I send my pet after you.” Muffet realized something was wrong when blue had run out she would be need to talk to him when he returned to work tomorrow. Once getting her money she escorted the others out before going back to her work

\---

Blue raced home on his scooter feeling ashamed and violated the whole way getting home he ran in slamming the door his brother was sleeping on the couch and got startled awake as blue ran passed to get to the stairs his brother caught him pulling him into his lap. “Curse you and your long arms!” Pap chuckled, “They don’t call me stretch for nothing, what’s wrong little bro? Why are you crying?” Blue pouted and leaned against his brother for comfort. “A customer stole my first kiss and fondled me today and he tried to advance for more and I slapped him. Brother I feel so used and confused and I even embarrassed myself in front of my boss!” Pap looked very concerned, “What did your boss do about this?” Sighing he looked up, “I ran out of there before anything else happened, I’ll have to call her and apologize for my behavior.” Pap hugged blue, “I doubt she will be mad just talk and explain Muffet a swell lady.” Getting up he went up to his room to lie down and sulk he wasn’t happy with this.

xxx  
Undyne shoved a cake in her mouth and forewent the napkin as she dumped the rest of the cakes into her purse then ran. She wasn't getting caught up in this. No sir.

Meanwhile, Boss was still screaming and Red was doing his best to defuse the situation while his mind was still on Blue. Boss tried to assert that no money would be changing hands here after one of Muffets employees struck him, but Red was already digging bills out of his wallet. He didn't even bother to count, just pulled out all the paper money he had on him and shoved it at her. He apologized for his brother then pushed Boss out, using a bit of his magic to help with the process. He knew he'd pay for it later, but he didn't need the cops involved again.

Papyrus was in high, raging temper the whole way home and the moment they got inside he spun and grabbed Red by the throat, lifting him and pinning him to the wall.

"That bitch deserves to be broken!" He shouted, slamming Red into the wall again. "She deserves to be fucking raped!" Slam. "She deserves every fucking broken bone I could give her!!" Slam.

Red clawed at his brother's hand, trying desperately to get him to calm down or let go or even just realise what he was doing, but when Papyrus was this angry he often lashed out at the nearest thing, and that thing was usually, unfortunately, Red.

"I'll find her and fucking DUST her!!" And then he turned and threw Red to the floor where the smaller skeleton cried out as a sickening crack was heard. Boss finally paused, realising at last what he was doing.

"Fuck... Sans! Sans I didn't mean to, I'm sorry, I-..." He rolled his small, fragile brother and found his arm bent where it shouldn't be through his coat, Red clutching at it as liquid magic began to seep through the material. Boss' face went dark and he jumped to his feet running to the bathroom where they kept their first aid supplies. He knew not to call an ambulance. After all of the 'accidents' Red had had over the years, the authorities had begun to get involved. Sans had been insistent that the hospital was only for life or death situations now.

As gentle as he could, Boss helped Red out of his coat, wincing every time his brother whimpered. Together they tended to the injury, then Red went for a nap. He had to be up soon for his shift at Grillby's. At least he could look forward to a few days of Boss being gentle with him.  
xxx

Blue had a long conversation with Muffet over the phone they both apologized and blue was on a day suspension for hitting a costumer but Muffet wouldn’t document it on his work record. Sunday came and blue had the whole day to himself not needing to work. It felt weird not working. He spent the day catching up on missed homework determined to do extra credit so his grades didn’t falter from his perfect grades. After completing all the work he cleaned the house to perfection and prepared tacos for dinner throwing extra in for his lunch tomorrow. 

He stood in the kitchen as he debated something in his head before unwillingly deciding on make 2 extra lunches as well he needed to apologize for striking the taller skeleton and to red for hitting his friend and all the hassle he has given him and after that he would try his best to not bug them anymore he has already given him enough hassle to last a lifetime. His face flushed as he laced his fingers on his mouth still upset that his first kiss was taken from him like that. He cursed himself for being such a forgiving skeleton. Setting the items in the fridge he got everything set up and prepared for Monday he groaned to himself not looking forward to it.

Monday morning and blue woke up showered dressed and left early with everything in his bag, getting to school he went straight to the choir room to prepare for today's practice. After it was over he was in a much better mood getting to sing his frustrations out he walked out of the choir room still singing their last song they were practicing.

xxx  
The weekend went by without any further incident. Mostly because Red stayed at home the whole time. Grillby had taken one look at him and sent him home. He wasn't allowed back until next week. As much as Red loved the reprieve, he needed that money. The stress ate at him when he wasn't sleeping, so he spent most of Sunday sleeping. Boss had been exceedingly gentle with him, as was normal when he'd managed to break a bone. Red almost enjoyed it. Almost. There was still the fact that his arm was broken and it hurt like a bitch.

He was rather thankful it was his right arm. Being left handed, that made school work a lot easier, come monday he went to his classes and got through them relatively easily. It was twinging like a bitch come lunch time, however, so he snuck off to find an out of the way corner to pop a few pills in.

xxx  
Lunch time hit and blue went around trying to find either of the 2 skeletons he was searching for so he could give them their lunches apologize and then try his best to not ruin their lives with his presence. He had no clue where to look he never hung out with either and never saw them around much so this was a harder task than he thought it was going to be. Checking all the normal places he started looking for them in places you wouldn’t think people would be.

xxx  
Red snuck up to the roof to take his pills. The only other person he'd ever seen up here was Blue, and he kind of wanted to make sure he was ok anyway so... Unfortunately, when he got there, it was deserted. He sighed then found a place to sit. He popped a few pills before shedding his jacket to check his bandages. Being a skeleton, he didn’t have to worry about blood flow or anything so he hadn’t needed a splint. A firm wrap had been in order, however, to make sure it healed straight.

xxx

Blue went up to the roof knowing that is where he saw Red once went he held hope and when he opened the door he looked around he spotted him sitting and he was, injured? He gasped and ran over to him going down on his knees. “Oh my! What happened to you! Why is your arm broken?” He pulled out his trusty emergency kit from his bag, wanting to be a part of the police academy he wanted to always be prepared he had not been able to put to use of his home made kit and now he hand a reason to. “Why haven’t you gone to the Dr.?” Taking out a spacer and a brand new wrap he looked up to him, “Can I please properly wrap your arm?” He had a very determined look but wanted permission before touching the other.

xxx  
As per the usual that he'd learned to start expecting, Blue came in like a fucking wave. He was just suddenly there and washing over him with all of his concern and good intentions and kindness. Just because he'd come to expect it, however, didn't mean he knew how to deal with it yet.

"Uuh... I-It was nothin. Just an accident. Don't need no fuckin doctor..." He frowned for a moment, flushing just a little under the sheer force of everything that was Blue, before he reluctantly decided it would be easier to re-wrap his arm with help. "Sure. knock yerself out." He held out his arm, allowing Blue access.

xxx

He beamed he knew his face showed a big grin, he gently took the others arm with his hand placing the spacer in between so the break would heal properly. He then wrapped it up tightly before making sure it was perfect. He trained with a dummy until it was to his standards over the summer so he was well prepared for skeleton breaks. Pulling away smiling before reaching for his bag opening it, “Thank you for letting me do that and also I came to bring you a lunch to say sorry for all the trouble I have put you through, I promise to do my best and not bring any more trouble your way. I will continue to help you out in drama club but hopefully I won’t cause you any trouble like I have outside of the club.” He handed a lunch to Red before standing up. “Now I must go find and apologize to someone else before lunch is over you both have been very difficult to find.”

xxx  
Red's frown deepened with the self degrading words. He didn't want Blue to feel like that, dammit! He knew what it was like to feel useless or like he was only bothering the people he cared about. Blue didn't deserve that!

"Hey, uh, don't worry about it, yeah? You ain't botherin no one. If anythin I should be the one apologizin. My bro did somethin that upset ya the other day. He had to of, cause he said ya smacked 'im and... And you don't seem the type ta hurt people without reason." The incident in the stairwell Red had accepted as his own fault. If he hadn't tried to shove Blue, he was sure nothing bad would have happened. "So whatever 'e did, m'sorry."

xxx

He gasped and covered his mouth, “That tall skeleton pervert is your brother! HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS!” His face was aflame embarrassment rolled over him by sharing that information with Red. He had mixed feeling about trying to find him but he did slap him and he did feel bad about it he groaned before he bent over looking defeated. “Do you know where he is I need to apologize for slapping him even if he did deserve it.”

xxx  
Red's face lit up at the new information, both in second hand embarrassment and outrage. "That fuckin... Shit! M'sorry Blue! he just thought ya were cute or somethin and was probably tryin ta flirt or some shit. He's never tried to before, I ain't surprised that he was shit at it." He ran a hand over his face and decided he'd have to have a certain talk with his brother. It would be best to do it while his arm was still busted so Papyrus wouldn't jump straight to violence if he got pissed. He was always a lot more in control of himself when Red was broken. "And it'd probably be best if ya don't try ta find 'im. Least not yet. Guy needs ta cool down before ya talk to 'im or... Well he ain't exactly a peach ta deal with, ya get me?"

xxx

“That seems surprising with how forward he was and in front of my boss! He made me make a sound keep this between us because I don’t want ru…. I swear to all that is holy if he spreads rumors about copping a feel on my sacrum like he summoned his tongue and everything trying to kiss me again! You sure he hasn’t been around he seemed like he knew what he was doing.” He shivered remembering what happened and feeling like he needed another shower. “Dear holy spirits above there is a picture of this and Muffet even said you guys paid for an extra copy to take home.” He groaned feeling even more defeated. “I hope he doesn’t start showing people that picture that be embarrassing, first kiss caught on camera for the world to see.”

xxx  
Dear stars it just kept getting worse... That did actually sound like something Boss would do. "Oh stars! Blue I'm sorry! Really, I'm so fuckin sorry! Holy shit! He really shouldn't'a... Fucking hell. Ya didn't deserve that. Now don't get me wrong, I love my bro, but he deserved more than a fuckin smack from ya."

And then he remembered grabbing that bit of paper from Muffet just before he'd shoved Boss out of the place. What did he do with it? He must have... Grabbing his jacket he went through the pockets and found what he was looking for. The picture of Blue and Boss. The taller skeleton's hands were obviously going where they shouldn't and Blue looked completely horrified. Red nearly growled, but just managed to restrain himself. "Here," He held it out to Blue. "We kinda left in a hurry. Boss don't need ta keep somethin like this. Ya should probably burn it."

xxx

Taking the photo his face flushed deep before putting it in his pocket planning on taking care of it later, “I could've lived without seeing that image and live it, even though I very much disliked it I still have to apologize I hit him hard.” Getting up he started to walk away knowing the time was getting away from him. “I’ll see you tomorrow in drama club thanks for the picture, enjoy your lunch.” He waved at Red as he left the stairs even though he said to let him cool down he didn’t want the other food to go to waste and he feared he would chicken out if he didn’t do it today. Walking around he found what he was looking for the tall skeleton alone he seemed to be going somewhere. He jogged to catch up to him feeling more nervous the closer he got. “Hey, can I talk to you?”

xxx  
Red wanted to call the other back and talk to him some more. Just to keep him from going to find Boss of course!! Not because he liked talking to him or anything stupid like that! He frowned down at the lunch he held. Opening it up he found more cutesy food. The carrots were cut into fucking flowers for christ's sake. Red scoffed. This time he ate the lunch. Every damn bite.

Elswhere, Boss was looking for his brother.The little asshole was always avoidant as hell at school but today he was hurt and needed to be checked on. Stars knew the lazy ass wouldn't take care of himself. He was interrupted in his search by a very familiar voice. Turning, he saw the very familiar face to go with it, though not anywhere near the same clothes. Regardless, he would recognize that bitch anywhere!

"You!!" As soon as he was close enough he grabbed the little whore by the front of his shirt to slam him up against the wall. He almost dropped him again just because this felt earily, gut wrenchingly similar to what he'd done to his own brother that same day. That was this bastard's fault too though. If he hadn't been so fucking pissed off when they got home...


	4. Chapter 4

He had pulled out the lunch as he was getting close and when he was looking down he didn’t see the incoming attacking he was grabbed and pushed up to a wall he gasped holding the lunch tighter so not to drop it. “I’m sorry!” He looked up at the much taller skeleton fear in his eyes but he wanted to desperately apologize for his actions. “I shouldn’t of slapped you I handle the situation badly, I made you a lunch to apologize!” He talked so fast he hoped the other would understand him.

xxx  
"You think I want your shitty fucking food?! I don't give a shit if you're sorry! I'm going to fucking break you!" His fault! His fault! It was this little fucker's fault that San's arm was broken! It was his fault Papyrus had been so fucking angry! He was going to make sure the little asshole payed for it. He pulled back his other arm, ready to drive his fist into that stupid fucking face.

xxx

He screamed and Pap soul was in a tight hold from his blue magic he didn’t have his hands to protect him due to holding the lunch and he didn’t want to be hit. “Why are you so mad at me? You’re the one who stole my first kiss you’re the one that touched me inappropriately in front of my boss! I just slapped you and ran out of the room how does that deserve for you to break me?” He wanted to run but he also wanted to know if this really was over just a slap to the face he just knew he wasn’t going to let go of the others soul because that fist would hit him if he did.

xxx  
Papyrus' growl turned into a roar as he attempted to break the other's hold on his soul. It was far more controlled than his brother's however, and couldn't be broken so easily.

"Aaah! You fucking asshole! Let go so I can fucking punch you!" He struggled a bit more before yelling again. "Because of you I lost my fucking temper! I didn't mean to! I didn't-... It's your fault! It's your fucking fault!!"

xxx

Blue dropped the food to cover his face with a gasp, “You hurt Sans? Because I slapped you? Your brothers why would you hurt your own brother so badly because I wouldn’t let you touch me? He didn’t deserve that!” he felt horrid knowing that he was the reason that reds arm was broken tears formed into the corner of his eyes. “I just keep making trouble for him can I do nothing right.” Casting his eyes down towards the ground he kind of felt like he deserved to be punched

xxx  
"No! Yes?! Fuck! Stop messing with my head! You pissed me off! He's always very careful to not piss me off! And then you fucking slapped me! No one fucking hits me!!" He didn't even register the fact that this guy apparently knew his brother.

xxx

His mind was racing a thousand miles an hour with the current situation and he made a rash decision on the spot. “What can I do to make this up to you and not have you hurt Sans anymore?” He was unsure why he was doing this he just knew he didn’t want to hurt anymore he looked like he had gone through a lot and it all seemed to be because of his brother from what he gathered and if he could make Reds life easier than he would be willing to put himself on the line.

xxx  
"No you fucking can't! You don't have anything that I wa-..." He paused and actually thought for a moment. This was the same skeleton from the other day who had been so cute and had filled a room with magic and had called him 'Master' so sweetly. If he ignored the last bit of the encounter, then perhaps... 

Papyrus leered. "Release me from your magic. I will not hit you."

xxx

He hesitated for a moment, “I hope I don’t regret this.” Letting his magic fall from the other he almost expected to still be hit.

xxx

Papyrus did not hit him. He also did not let him go. The hand still poised for a strike reached forward to hold Blue's chin, tilting his head up slightly to see into the smaller skeleton's eyes. "Kiss me."

xxx

 

His blue pupils blew up in shock, “Wh….what?” his face flushing he didn’t understand how it went from the taller skeleton wanting to break to him wanting him to now kiss him. Hesitating he tried to take a step back but he was already up against a wall so he couldn’t go anywhere.

xxx  
"You asked if there was anything you could do, did you not? And there is only one thing you could give me that I want. Prove to me you are willing to do that. Kiss me." Papyrus smirked, eyes narrowing. He half expected the small skeleton to fight him on this, but if he actually meant what he said... Well…

xxx

Flushing a deeper blue he looked down to the ground he thought it over before looking up, “Only if you promise me that you won’t go hurting your brother or anyone else for that matter. It’s right to treat people badly when they have done nothing to you to begin with. Also stop making your brother’s life hell he doesn’t need to pay for everything for you if you want something than get yourself your own job and pay for it yourself. If you agree then…. I will kiss you….” He looked away again nervous at the aspect of actually having to kiss him.

xxx  
Papyrus frowned, his grip on Blue's chin tightening. "I never try to hurt Sans. He's fragile. Accidents happen. I would be willing to promise I will try to keep my temper in check. As for the other things, Sans likes his fucking jobs. I don't think he'd give them up even if asked and he likes to fucking spoil me and I like being spoiled. You're demands are ridiculous and I am reconsidering punching you."

xxx

Knowing that was the best he was going to get he sighed before nodding, “Fine, I will accept this seeing how you’re really not giving me much of a choice.” Hesitating again he placed his hands on the taller skeleton shoulders and standing on his tip toes even in his heels he was much shorter than the other. He placed his mouth onto the others in a brief kiss before pulling back his face a flame from embarrassment not even in his wildest dreams did he think his first kiss would be taken and then he would give someone a kiss for another’s protection.

xxx  
Papyrus scoffed. "That's not a fucking kiss. Now get up here and do it like you fucking mean it!" Papyrus leaned down a little to accommodate the other's shortness and pressed his teeth to Blue's. His tongue manifested and darted out to probe at blunt teeth, demanding entrance.

xxx

Wincing at the harsh word he didn’t have time to think about it before the other was demanding entrance, his nerves were getting to him and his hand clutched the other's shirt before reminding himself that if he didn’t go a long Red could get really hurt again he opened his mouth to have the others tongue dart in, unwillingly forming his tongue having a feeling if he didn’t the others anger would get worse. Having no idea what he was doing he tried to follow along with what the other skeleton was doing.

xxx  
Papyrus licked and delved and tasted. Running his tongue over everything he could reach and twining his magic with Blue's. He was rough, forceful, demanding, everything that defined him was in that kiss and he took in the other's timidity, but also his strength of will. It was empowering to hold someone with such drive under his control. 

The kiss could have lasted seconds, or minutes. Boss wasn't really paying attention. When he pulled back, however, he was fully satisfied with what he was getting into. "Well. Not bad for a start." He licked his teeth.

xxx

When the other finally pulled away he was slightly panting his mouth felt hot and he could taste a spice that reminded him of something he would add in certain dishes he would make at home and then it clicked to him, “Wait… a start? You mean there is going to be more?” He wasn’t sure if he could kiss him again or how long this was going to last. The bell then rang making blue jump making a squeaking sound as he was not expecting the sound.

xxx  
Papyrus laughed lowly. "What? You didn't think I would be satisfied with just a kiss, did you?" Finally, Papyrus released the small skeleton, taking only a small step back before holding out his phone. "Put your number in. I will text you my address. You will come by after school. I will not hear no as an answer."

xxx

He took the phone putting in his number not wanting to be late for class, “Can I at least get your name? I just know you’re sans brother.” He handed the phone back before grabbing the food he had dropped holding the container once more.

xxx  
"I am the great and terrible Papyrus. You would do well to remember that." He was not pleased that this little welp didn't already know of him. He would have to do more to spread his name amongst his peer. He wanted his name to be uttered in awed terror in the shadows of this building. 

Accepting his phone back he proceeded to text his address to Blue. Then he simply turned and walked away, eagerly anticipating the end of the day.

xxx

Watching the other walk away he quickly walked in the opposite direction he didn’t have a good feeling about this at all. He stuffed the food into his bag adjusting is bandana to help cover his face he knew he had to still be blushing he felt like a nervous wreck and the spice taste seemed to be lingering for longer than he would have like to remain. He couldn’t concentrate at all in the rest of his classes and he almost dreaded the end of the day. He didn’t even have a club to go to, he almost wished it was Tuesday so he could have a bit more time before having to meet up with Papyrus. The last bell rang and blue went to his locker to get his things before going to his scooter to head out he was going at a slow pace taking his time on purpose he was one of the last ones out of the school he went and got onto his scooter before texting his newest contact. ‘What time did you want me there?’ He sighed hoping the other just didn’t respond.

xxx  
Papyrus caught a ride home with Undyne, who had her own beat up junker of a car, so he was home well before his brother. It would likely take that old bus Sans always rode a good half hour or so to make it to his home. He received a text just as he was walking through the door. He sneered and responded with 'NOW'. Honestly, how else could one interpret 'after school'. School was over! It was after fucking school!

xxx

A quick reply was received he grimaced before starting his scooter and driving over there, it wasn’t that far from the school he lived farther he got there in 5 mins. Parking his scooter next to the house he nervously walked up and knocked on the door. He wondered if Red was going to be here as well it would make it less awkward at least having him there as a buffer or at least he hoped.

xxx  
Papyrus threw open the door, grabbed Blue by the front of his shirt and jerked him inside.

"It's about fucking time you got here! Now, come with me." He was half excited, half irritated, but now that Blue was finally here, they could get this show on the road! Not waiting for a response, he made his way up the stairs and to his room.

xxx

He had a little trouble keeping up with the taller skeleton and next thing he knew he was in a room looking over confused. “Why are we in a bedroom?” His right arm went up to grab onto his sleeve on his left arm feeling nervous about being in a bedroom alone with the other.

xxx

"Are you really that naive?" He asked with a raised brow bone. "Well, it doesn't matter. You agreed to this. Now, get on the bed and take off your clothes." He stood to the side with his arms crossed, then, with a little smirk, he added, "And why don't you do a little dance for me while you're at it."

xxx

He could feel the burn on his face, “You want me to have sex with you? I thought this was going to be just kissing!” He took a step back before looking down at the floor, “Do we really have to go that far? I haven’t done anything like this. As I said you were my first kiss I just followed along during lunch I have no idea what I am doing when it comes to this.” Not wanting to look at him he remained looking at this fascinating spot on the carpet it was just a tiny shade lighter than the others around it or so he told himself.

xxx  
"You are being very resistent and I do not appreciate it." He growled, stepping towards the smaller skeleton. "You made your demands and now I am making mine." He grabbed th other and threw him onto the bed before climbing up on top of him. "Now, unless you want to go back on our little deal...?" He trailed off, tugging at the bandana around Blue's neck, working to get it off, but slowly.

xxx

If he could get any deeper blue then he just did, “O…. okay….” He lifted his head up just a bit to remove his bandana setting it to the side feeling exposed without it he took off his hat next before he had to lift a little more getting close to Paps face then he would like to but it was the only way to remove his jacket while someone was hovering over him. His shirt was next and he hesitated for a second before removing it his soul was barely noticeable behind his ribs but you could tell it was beating hard form his nerves and the situation he now was faced in. “I… I can’t remove my boots or umm pants with you… over me..”

xxx  
Papyrus sat back with a sharp smile, watching the show with rapt attention. At the comment, that smile tilted. "Then let me help." Crawling back a bit, he undid the button of Blue's pants, drew down the zipper, then pulled the material away like he was unwrapping a present. He paused only long enough to discard Blue's shoes as well before he climbed back up. "You look good enough to eat." He purred, "And you're all for me." Then he leaned in to run his tongue along Blue's teeth, seeking that sweet blueberry taste he'd experienced earlier.

xxx

Shivering and felt so exposed and his comments weren’t helping him feel any better, summoning his tongue he opened his mouth he was so lost and confused he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do they only time he had even seen his magical organs where on the rare occasion he would wake up in the morning to find that they were formed he had never tried to summon them on his own let alone for someone that he barely even knew to see and touch. His hands gripped onto the other's shirt more to stop them from shaking than anything else.

xxx  
He devoured Blue's mouth, taking in the shivering, the blushing, the nervous manner in which Blue responded. It sent his soul thrumming with desire. As he pulled away his eyes burned with magic. They roved over every exposed bone, taking in how smooth and pale they were... And oh so small. So much like his brother...

He trailed a hand down Blue's sternum, across ribs that, on another small skeleton, were riddled with crack and scars. He found himself longing for the imperfections and it disturbed him.

"You really do look so much like him." He whispered, not entirely meaning to be heard.

xxx  
Confusion stirred in him as a small sound escaped him as his bare bones were being touched he had to cover his mouth with one of this hands not wishing for such noises to leave his mouth. He wanted to ask him what he meant but feared that it would make things worse for him if he did.

xxx  
"Don't cover your fucking mouth. I want to hear the noises you make." He continued to trail his hands over Blue's bones, not even looking up from his task. He wanted to know what spots felt good and what spots did not elicit much of a reaction. He couldn't do that if Blue was holding back. He scooted back further still on the bed so he could reach down and wrapped his fingers around the graceful curve of the other's spine, squeezing perhaps a little too hard.

xxx

Moving his hand from his mouth he whimpered slightly and then there was the other's hand on his spine it made him jerk up off the bed a loud gasping moan passing his teeth his hands gripping on to the blankets under him. He was unsure if that moan was from pain or pleasure he was so new to these feeling rushing through his bones. His joints started to have a very light dusting of magic form it was barely noticeable unless you were trying to spot it.

xxx  
Papyrus licked his teeth at the noise, then leaned in to run his tongue over those pale vertebrae, his hand trailing even lower to run over those holes of Blue's sacrum. He readjusted a little so he could push one of Blue's legs up and out, opening the smaller skeleton to whatever Papyrus wanted to do.

xxx

Another gasping moan escaped he couldn’t help but to cover his mouth but it did nothing to stop the noises he felt like a doll a toy for the others enjoyment and he hated the fact that his body was reacting to the others touches. His head moved to the side almost as the other licked at him making his body shiver another sound passing by his teeth. His body started to feel warm from the others touches on his sacrum as his breathing started to become ragged.

xxx  
"You sing so pretty. Let's hear more of that pretty voice, shall we?" Then he moved lower still and lapped roughly at Blue's pubic arch, moving a hand to begin stroking at that pretty spine in quick, jerking movements. 

His own magic was stirring just from the sounds, and the picture the other presented, laid out so prettily across his bed. Though an image flashed into his head of tanner bones and sharper teeth. A battle field of scars and cracks. He shook the image from his head, his teeth coming into play to bite at Blue's slightly glowing pubis.

xxx

In an almost screaming fashion it could of a mix with how he sang and a scream he wasn’t sure his eyes rolled in the back and he couldn’t take the sensations he was trying to hold back but he couldn’t the roughness of on his spine and the fingers and mouth that were on him. “To… to much…” He managed to squeak out somehow his magic pooling quickly from the attention before his ecto organ formed he had to look away in embarrassment he didn’t even want to look at himself let alone someone else’s eyes on him. He felt like he had moisture coming from him he has his eyes closed not even wanting to look at the others face.

xxx  
Papyrus shuddered at the scream and actually had to back off a little as the other's magic formed. He admired it for a moment, circling his thumb and forefinger around the shaft and pumping once, twice. It twitched in his hand. Then he slid his thumb down and back over the quickly moistening slit. He pressed in with the appendage and found the inside to be wet and hot. His eyes shot back up to Blue's face with a low growl as he climbed back up his body.

"Too much? We've barely started. This is the fun part." Reaching down, he undid his own pants and let his large red erection spring free.

xxx

Pure moans passed by his teeth with being touched so intimately he shivered at each new sensation and then he heard the other growling and it excited him which also disgusted him that he was starting to enjoy this. Hearing the others words he poked his eyes open when he heard a zipper and seeing the large member pop out he tried to move away, “That’s not going to fit, you would break me.” He had fear in his eyes as he looked up at Papyrus.

xxx

"We'll see." He smirked, pinning the other in place as he lined up and- 

There was a knock at his door. "Hey, Boss? You in there? We need ta fuckin talk."

Shit! His bus wasn't supposed to be here for another ten minutes! "No! Go the fuck away!"

There was an angry sputter on the other side of the door. "Wha-... Whadya mean 'No'?! Open this fuckin door Papyrus! I was talkin to a buddy a mine today and heard some shit that I really need ta fuckin talk to ya about!"

"I don't give a shit what you heard! Now go the fuck away before I fucking make you!" He roared, and that was usually enough to get him what he wanted, but this time it seemed to work in reverse as suddenly the door was being slammed open, his own lack of foresight in neglecting to lock the damn thing coming back to bite him on the coccyx.

Papyrus reared up in outrage. "The fuck do you think you're doing?! I happen to be a little fucking busy here!"

Whatever energy had spurred Red to enter, however, seemed to drain out of him at the sight he walked in on. His little brother was straddling Blue. Sweet, decent, chivalrous Blue, who seemed to be on the verge of either a panic attack or an orgasm. With his mind being so completely shocked, it was hard for him to figure out which it was. His eye lights had completely gone out as he struggled to take in what he was seeing.

xxx

When he heard Reds voice he covered his mouth with both hands trying not to make the slightest of sound and when he came in he knew his whole body had to of been flushed with embarrassment. He did the only logical thing he could think of at this moment and that was to hide but it was a little harder seeing how Reds brother was still over him holding him down. Doing his best he hid against Papyrus embarrassed and self-conscious about being so exposed he didn’t ever want Red to know about this he didn’t want anyone to know about this and what made things worse is his brother was right there at his entrance he just wanted to die he didn’t know what to do what to say he could feel tears in his eyes he just wanted his clothes on and he just wanted to be home and away from this mess.

xxx  
Papyrus grinned at the timid display Blue put on and put an arm around him in mock concern. "You see, Brother, you are upsetting the both of us. So kindly get the fuck out!"

But Red didn't. His eyes were locked on the shaking, crying form of Blue. He'd talked to him just that morning. He knew how upset he'd been. He knew how very not ok he'd been about someone stealing his first fucking kiss and copping a feel while they were at it! He didn't know how his brother had gotten Blue into this position, but he didn't think it could have been entirely on the up and up.

"Blue. I need ya ta get dressed and leave. I need to fucking /talk/ to my /brother/." He practically snarled, though his voice stayed low. He didn't think he'd ever been so fucking angry in his life.

xxx

Blue tried to move but it was made harder by the arms that was now around him he looked up at Papyrus he didn’t want them to fight and if he left he knew red was going to get hurt he hated himself he was shaking he closed his eyes shut hiding his face when he spoke. “Sans, Leave Please!” The pleading in his voice was strong it was laced with worry and concern but not for himself but for him. He whispered so only Pap could hear. “You promised that’s why we are here you promised.” His voice was shaky he hated everything right now but knew if Red left Paps anger would hopefully leave and Red wouldn’t get hurt. He couldn’t see him get hurt because of him he just couldn’t.

xxx  
Red could see his brother shaking in anger as well, but more than that he could see the way Blue was shaking in fear. There was also a very heavy note of concern in his voice and... The pieces were starting to click together and he wasn't liking the image he was seeing. His magic flared in his left eye, smoking off of it in wisps. He was losing control of himself and that wasn't good at all.

"Get. Dressed. And get. Gone." He growled. "Let him go Papyrus. Or I'll fucking make you."

xxx

His breathing picked up his worry growing out of control and he didn’t like this he didn’t want them to fight he just wanted Red to not get hurt his magic faded due to the stress he was under and he was thankful so very thankful for that he tried to wiggle his way out from under Papyrus having trouble he looked over at Red and the amount of anger he saw scared him. “PLEASE DON’T FIGHT!” He was in tears he was hyperventilating he was scared out of his mind and he felt so vulnerable with no clothes on. He reached out grabbing what he could to put on with shaky hands he was trying to push papyrus off of him but he seemed like he wouldn’t budge. “Please let me go, please don’t fight, your brothers.” His glasses started to get wet from the moisture coming from his eyes. He wished he knew where his pants where but papyrus took those off and he hand no clue.


	5. Chapter 5

Papyrus grabbed on to Blue and held him to the bed, frustration and anger warring on his face. He felt like a small child again and big brother was here to take his toy away. Sans usually just gave him what he wanted! Why was this so different?!

"No! No, he agreed to this and he's here so why don't just fucking le-aaAAHH!" Red's magic grabbed onto Papyrus with an uncontrolled force, sending him crashing to the other side of the room and against the wall. His hp took a hit, but Papyrus had always been very sturdily built. Gravity held him there as Red's magic crackled and sparked across the room. Nothing like the gentle strings of Blue's magic. Red's magic was a storm. And that storm was focussed on his brother.

xxx

Sitting up he looked around and grabbed his pants putting them on before he couldn’t control his reach he just about jumped at Red from behind wrapping his arms around him in a tight protective hug. “Please stop! I don’t want you hurt anymore! Please!” His body was still shaking he didn’t know what to do he just ran on what his indicts told him to do and he just knew that he wanted to protect him from his brother and he knew he was going to have hell to pay for this later but he needed to this. “Please just stop.” His face was hidden in the back side of his right shoulder and he cried.

xxx  
Blue's arms went around him and his tears started to wet the back of his coat. His eyelights abruptly snapped back into focus and his magic fizzled out as he finally realized what the fuck he was doing. Oooh shit. Across the room, Boss hit the floor, and when he came back up, his magic was pouring out of his left socket in his unbridled rage.

"You threw me! I can't believe you fucking threw me with that shitty magic of yours! I'll fucking dust you!!" Papyrus roared and started towards them. Doing the first thing that came to mind, Red turned and pulled Blue out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He just about carried Blue as he pulled him down the stairs, nearly tripping more than once in his haste. There was a thump behind him as his brother plowed into the door, then a roar as he tore it open, the wood breaking free of one of it's hinges. But Red was already throwing open the front door and darting for the little scooter parked in their driveway.

"Hope you got yer fuckin keys in yer pants or we're gonna have a long run in front of us!" He shouted frantically.

He'd fucked up! He'd fucked up bad and now Boss was out for blood and dust. They needed to get out of there and they needed to do it fast!

xxx

Blue shakily reached into his pants and thankfully they were still there he started his scooter and skidded off. He had no shoes or his jacket his hat and bandana still in the others room but he just knew that they needed to get out of there. He drove feeling Reds arms go around him with the speeds he was going. He took the long way but he ended up at his house opening the garage door he stopped suddenly having it close behind him. Parking he sat on his scooter his shaking returning with a force and tears reappearing in his sockets he was so scared he leaned over his bars. “I’m sorry I’m so sorry.”

xxx  
Red was pretty sure they broke a few speed limits, but he was ok with that. They also weren't wearing helmets or whatever else one needed to have to be considered legal. He just held on to Blue, hoping he could trust him to get wherever he was going without shattering them on the pavement. Thankfully, what seemed like minutes later, they pulled into a garage, the door coming down and bathing them in a close dimness. 

Then Blue broke. Falling forwards and sobbing apologies.

"Shit! Shit, no, Blue ya didn't... Fuck, here, just a sec." He hopped off of the scooter and shrugged his jacket off draping it over the other and hoping that a little extra armor against the world might help. "Listen, I dunno what ya were doin back there, and feel free ta yell at me if m'wrong, but ya didn't look like ya wanted ta be there." Red liked to think he was a pretty damn good judge, but even he could be wrong sometimes, right? He didn't think he was this time, but still.

xxx

Just about clinging to the extra layer he shook his head no, “It started after I left you at lunch, I found your brother and tried to apologize he wouldn’t accept the lunch then I asked if there was anything I could do to say sorry then he asked me to kiss him and after that he told me to come to the house. I didn’t expect any of that I was so scared I didn’t know what was all happening I just knew that if I didn’t let him he was going to hurt you because of a simple slap he broke you and I didn’t want to cause you any more pain.” He remained looking away from him as he talked feeling like the scum of the earth then his stomach churned he got up from the scooter and ran inside not even closing the door he ran to the downstairs bathroom and fell into that door before just making it vomiting in the toilet the stress had officially gotten to him and it made him sick.

xxx  
Red felt like he could cry. Holy shit, Blue had gone through so much today and it was all because he didn't want Red getting hurt anymore. It wouldn't even have mattered if he got a promise from his brother. Boss' moods were unpredictable and went sour all the time without provocation. Of course he would hurt Red again. It was never a matter of if, only when. Boss knew that as well as Red did, so why would he make such a promise to begin with?

To have Blue...

Fuck. Had Boss really wanted him that bad? That he would make ungrounded promises and then fucking rape him?! Red could hardly believe that was his brother... He'd been so sweet as a child... Where had Red gone wrong?

Then Blue was racing away and Red cursed, running after him. He found him on his knees in a bathroom, being violently ill in the toilet. Red cursed again and found himself on his knees next to the other skeleton. He ran a hand over his back in firm circles, hoping to comfort in anyway he could.

"Sorry, Blue. M'so sorry. This is all my fault, ok? Don't blame yerself at all cause you don't deserve this. Fuck, ya don't deserve anythin bad ta ever happen to ya! Yer too good fer this shit. Shhh. It's ok now, a'right? I won't let anythin else happen. You'll be ok now. Promise, Blue. I promise. You'll be ok now." Red would make sure of it. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Blue anymore. He deserved so much better than what the world was throwing at him. Red wasn't sure when he made the decision, but he was going to protect this guy. This guy who had nearly given up the most precious thing he had just to spare Red anymore hurt. His soul hurt just thinking about it.

xxx

Once his stomach settled he just about threw himself into Red wrapping his arms around him he was shaking and he was still so worried about the other more than himself. “I don’t want you to get hurt, you don’t deserve such pain no one deserves such pain. I thought…. I don’t know what I thought I was just so scared I don’t know what went wrong. How could a simple apology and lunch box turn into that?” He clung tighter before looking up a new fear arising in him before he blurted out, “Stay here! You’re going to get hurt if you go back home! Please don’t go!”

xxx  
The full contact was sudden and startling and Red nearly threw Blue back off, but he stopped himself before he could even start. He took a breath, then wrapped his arms around the other, unable to stop a small tremor of anxiety. He really didn't handle physical contact very well when he wasn't the one initiating it. Blue needed this, though, and he'd be damned is he didn't do everything he could for the berry.

He was a little startled at the sudden intense request too, but that was a lot easier to answer. Mostly because he hadn't planned on going home for a few days at least. Crashing here would be a lot more comfortable than some other out of the way place in town. "Uh, yeah. Sure, Blue. I'd actually appreciate a place ta stay fer a few days if that's ok?" He smiled a little nervously, unused to making requests of others.

xxx

His resolve changed at hearing the other would stay he smiled glad that Red would be out of danger while there and he wouldn’t be alone like he was a good portion of the time. “Thank you! You can stay as long as you need. I have an older brother but he either sleeps or is working only time you would see him is during meal times he makes sure that he at least eats dinner with me our schedule clashes so a good portion of the time I’m normally alone. It will be nice to have someone here that isn’t sleeping during the day.” His smile got bigger and sparkles is what greeted Red he felt better so he got up and went to the sink to rinse his mouth out from the taste of spice and vomit it was making him feel sick again. As he rinsed he realized something he was shorter than normal in the mirror looking down his eye lights went out as realization hit him like a truck. “I left my favorite boots.” Spinning looking at Red in horror, “MY HAT MY BANDADA! MY PHONE!” He then had to lean against the wall. “THE PICTURE IT WAS IN MY JACKET POCKET!” If it was possible blues white bones went whiter in all the horrifying realizations.

xxx  
Red was actually starting to feel a little better now that Blue was perking back up, but then that realization sent a stab of fear through him. What would Papyrus do with that picture now that he was this angry? His eye lights shrunk. Standing, he turned to leave. "I'll go get 'em." And he had every intention of doing just that. Maybe Boss wasn't home anymore?

xxx

“NOOO!” Blue grabbed ahold of Red again his arms wrapping around and hands gripping the front of his shirt, “I rather that picture get plastered everywhere then even have the chance of you getting hurt! You haven’t even healed from the last time and I can’t and won’t let you get hurt again because of me!”

xxx  
Red turned to glare at Blue in his hold, anger fed by his anxiety at the contact. "Well what if I fucking care what happens with that picture?! Boss' done enough ta ya! He doesn't deen ta add insult ta fuckin injury!"

xxx

His eyes were filled with worry and concern, “Please, please come back. You can take my scooter if you’re going to go. Just please be careful, please don’t fight, please don’t get hurt.” He hugged him tighter he felt so confused right now and something pulled at his soul there had been so much to go on today and he couldn’t understand his own emotions right now.

xxx  
Red put a hand on Blue's shoulder and gave what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry so much. I grew up with Boss, I know how ta handle 'im." Though he'd never actually used his own magic on him to that extent. He had no idea how pissed Boss actually was right now. He could actually be walking right into the arms of death right now... But no... Boss was still his brother, right? He wouldn't... Go that far with him... Right?

It was with trepidation that he took Blue's keys and went to borrow the scooter they'd escaped on. The whole way there he was filled with nerves, damn near shaking by the time he got there. The lights were on, since the day was starting to dim. It was around dinner time and Red's soul clenched with hunger. Blue's lunch had spoiled him today... Thinking of Blue, his determination solidified and he got off the scooter to march up to the house. Just get Blue's stuff, then get out. That was all he had to do... He wished he'd gotten his jacket back before he left Blue's house... Though maybe, with his broken arm on display, Boss would soften back up?...

He went inside, opening and shutting the door quietly. No sign of Boss so far... He went up the stairs, carefully avoiding the steps that he knew to squeak. Boss' door was cracked open. Peeking in, he saw the taller skeleton at the computer, furiously typing away. Thanking his lucky stars, Red snuck in, finding Blue's things and stealthily collecting them in his arms. Curiously, he peked over Boss' shoulder and what he saw nearly had him dropping Blue's things.

That picture was on the internet... And the things Boss was writing...

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He screamed, unable to stop himself. 

Boss jumped and spun in his chair, face twisting in surprise and rage. "Sans! What the fuck are you doing in my room?!" 

"Never fucking mind that! Take this shit down!" He reached to start tapping at keys and swiping the mouse to take the whole damn discussion down. Boss grabbed his wrist, making his bones grind.

"Fuck no! That little whore is getting what's coming to hom!"

"Blue doesn't deserve this, Boss! He'd good and decent and-"

"And what the fuck would you know about the little bitch?!"

"More than you!!" Red screamed and his magic lashed out, destroying the computer is an uncontrolled shock of magic. They both stared at it, dumbfounded for a moment, before Red jerked away and ran from the house, his brother yelling after him.

When he got back to Blue's house, he still hadn't managed to wipe the horror from his face.

 

xxx

Blue was making dinner nervous and worried about Red he cooked burgers not wanting to eat his favorite tacos that now reminded him of a spicy tongue that attacked him many times today. He thought drowning it in ketchup would help relieve him on the thoughts. He had already talk to him brother when he returned about a friend stay and the entire situation needless to say he was not happy that his little brother almost gave away something for another’s protection. Gladly sitting through all the things his brother had to say he was once again left alone his brother having to go to work before dinner was made. He was just setting the table for him and Red when he heard the door from the garage open looking out he saw that it was Red. “YOU’RE OKAY! I was so worried!” He didn’t even care that his stuff was in the others hands.

xxx  
Red looked up, then back down. "Yeah, uhh..." He took a breath. He couldn't keep this from the other... His words came out in a rush. "I'm so sorry Blue! When I got there Boss was posting shit about you and the picture is on the fuckin internet and I tried ta stop 'im! Seriously I did! But he grabbed me and then my magic acted up and shit blue up and fuck!! He's paintin ya as some kinda whore on the net n' I'm so sorry!" Somewhere in there he dropped blue's stuff and started clawing at his skull. He might have been having a small panic attack... or maybe not so small... He knelt down and put his head between his knees, trying to calm his nerves by making himself small. It was something that usually worked when he didn't have any of his vices to fall back on.

xxx

Quickly going over he took his hand to lift Reds face to look at him he was sitting on his knees in front of the other his glasses starting to fall off his face and he looked at him kindly, “It's okay, if people want to believe something on the internet let them. I know the truth and if anyone has ever been to Muffet’s they know where that picture was taken and know the rules and that Papyrus clearly didn’t follow. I doubt I’ll get much trouble from this and if I do I am a lot stronger than I look. I am just happy that you are okay and you’re not worse, now come I made burgers for dinner you must be hungry.” He stood holding out his hand to help Red up he didn’t realize how tensed he had been until it seemed to melt away with Red being back.

xxx  
Blue didn't seem to be taking this badly at all... And given the way he explained things, Red supposed it might not be as bad as he thought? Either way, Blue's soothing attitude was doing more to wash away Red's anxiety than anything else ever could. It was almost euphoric how fast Blue put him at ease. Taking Blue's hand, he let the other pull him back up and almost numbly followed him to the kitchen where an amazing smell had permeated the air. "Burgers, huh?" He started to smile. "Got any mustard?"

xxx

He gladly held the other's hand and walked into the kitchen, “We should, let me look for you.” He let go and walked to the fridge and opened it looking on the door he grabbed out the ketchup and mustard and walking over setting them both on the table. “Hope you don’t mind it on the cold side we keep everything refrigerated so it keeps longer. I hope you enjoy the food I normally cook Mexican but…. I just can’t get myself to…. To eat anything that would have spice to it….” His face flushed and he looked down at his food feeling weird. Grabbing the ketchup he lifted his bun and put some on before adding a pile onto his plate which he then dunked it before taking a bite. Happy that the ketchup was having the desire effect on helping get rid of that burning feeling in his mouth.

xxx  
Red didn't think he wanted to ask about the spice thing. He'd always known his brother to smell faintly like peppers... With a solid mental shove to get those thoughts away from him, he focussed on the burger Blue had made for him.

"Well, cold mustard, warm mustard... I like it either way so I guess I can mustard the stomach ta deal." He slathered said mustard all over his burger before biting into it. "Holy shit, Blue!" He exclaimed around a full mouth. "This is really fuckin good!"

xxx

He looked down at his burger wondering if they were eating the same thing. “Really? I just kind of just made them. These are average to how I normally cook there was no presentation or anything I just kind of thrown the meat in the pan and called it good.” He was flattered that his normal everyday burger pleased Red the more he thought about it he flushed at the compliment before changing the subject. “I hope you don’t mind crashing in my room we have a guest cot I can drag in.” He got a little excited at the idea of having a sleep over with Red it would be the first time in a long time he didn’t have to sleep alone in his own house like he normally did.

xxx  
Red was already licking his claws clean by the time Blue finished speaking. "Guess you must really like ta cook what with you bein so good at it, eh? Come ta think of it, yer lunch was pretty good too. Guess I just have a thing fer burgers. Heh." He wasn't sure why he was being so open with Blue now, compared to how he'd been before, but he supposed when you go through something like they did together, you tend to discard a few walls.

He shrugged at the mention of the sleeping arrangements. "Eh, put me up wherever ya want. I can honestly say I've slept in worse places than a cot in the room of such a decent guy. Just don't expect me ta cuddle wit'cha or somethin." He chuckled, letting Blue now he was mostly joking. He didn't really expect to have to cuddle, but he didn't think his nerves would take it very well if Blue were to try.

xxx

Finishing his he stood up walking over taking Reds plate with his own and went to the sink to start doing all the dinner dishes while he spoke. “I normally spend my days alone my brother works at a bar at night and so our schedules never line up. I do everything to keep the house in order and to feed the both of us so I learned how to cook.” There was a slight hint of sadness at the fact he was normally a lone but you would have had to listen closely to tell. “It why I have joined so many clubs and have a job so I don’t have to be home alone all the time, I take up a lot of hobbies outside school and clubs as well. I try to keep myself busy I really don’t like staying in one place for long.” Finishing up the dishes he turned to Red smiling, “I need to do my homework now would you like to do it together?” His normal routine was thrown off but he didn’t mind adjusting it he just wouldn’t let his homework just sit.

Xxx

"Heh. With the company I eep I'd almost rather be alone, ya now?" Shoving his hands into the pockets of his shorts he leaned back in his kitchen chair while he watched Blue clean up. He tilted the chair onto his hand legs, hooking the toe of his shoe under the table and just sort of rocking there. "But yer already a ton better n' anyone else i now. A skele-ton. Heh. I wouldn't mind keepin ya company sometimes. Probably best if we limit that ta here and the club though. High school kids can be rough with the whole clique thing, ya know? Don't need no one makin a jab at ya fer hangin with me."

He let his chair fall forward at the homework comment and placed his arms on the table, resting his chin on top of them, showing just a little consideration for his broken arm. "Kiiiinda left my bag at home. Looks like I won't be doin no homework tonight." From his tone it was pretty clear he wasn't too broken up about it.  
xxx

Sighing he understood not having his bag before starting to head out of the kitchen and up to his room, “I honestly don’t care about those pointless cliques, I talk to anyone and everyone. I think everyone has a chance to be a good person if they were just given the chance. Before you even start I even think that of your brother even after all of that. He is just…. Misguided, will I trust him after this? No he would have to earn that back but I believe he could redeem himself if he just put forth the effort to do so. Will he? You never know only time will tell.” Getting up to his room he opened the door turning on the light he walked over to his desk where his backpack is pulling his folder out to get ready to do work. Setting it down he walked over to his dresser and pulling out some 2 sets, one was a light blue and white plaid their other just a dark blue and black. He handed the darker set over to Red, “Sorry I really only have Different shades of Blue and a few that has black in it I am a skeleton a few color choices.” He giggled lightly at himself “You can change in here I’ll go to the bathroom and change i'll knock to make sure your done.” Before Red could say no he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him to go change.

Once in the bathroom he locked the door he leaned against it sliding down he tugged Reds jacket around him a silent sob coming from him his head leaned against the door he looked up at the ceiling as tears rolled down his cheek as clutched his eyes tight the images flashing through his mind the touches he could still feel on his body it made him shiver. Standing up quickly he rushed dover turning on the shower he needed to get clean he felt so dirty and used he had been putting up a brave front but inside he was dying. Happy that nothing happened he still felt gross and he could swear the taste of peppers was back. Quickly stripping he jumped into the shower as soon as his body adjusted he turned the water as hot as he could handle as he scrubbed every inch he could wanting to make sure he couldn’t feel the other's touch still wondering his body touching him even though he didn’t want him to the only upside was that thankfully Red hadn’t been hurt. Scrubbing until his bones were pink and the water ran cold he finally turned the water off and just sat on the bottom of the tub crying still feeling dirty.

xxx  
Red wasn't sure if he was impressed or frustrated that Blue had such an accepting, forgiving personality. To be able to go through what he did and still have faith in people? It was both a very strong and a very stupid trait to have. It would make protecting the guy a little harder for sure, but it was also kind of what made him worth protecting in the first place.

"Boss wasn't always such a dick. I know e's got some good in 'im, but m'pretty sure it's buried pretty damn deep now." He accepted the pajamas and stared at them as he thought. Boss really had been such a sweet kid. Red had wanted to give him everything he ever wanted. Something along the way had gone wrong, though... He wondered where he'd fucked up.

Red muttered some term of agreement when Blue suggested they change and walked off. Red wasted no time in his changing, not wanting to even chance Blue coming back out to see him in all of his cracked and scarred glory. He wore turtlenecks for a reason. He wasn't at all comfortable with the way he looked. He considered himself disgusting and was very much not eager to see what Blue would think of him.

The pajamas themselves were soft and comfortable. They covered enough of him to be happy with them too. He stretched out on the bed to wait for Blue. When he heard the shower start up he decided Blue was probably going to be a bit longer than originally anticipated, so he let himself doze a bit. When he opened his sockets again and Blue was still in the shower, however, he started to get a little worried. Getting up, he went over to the door and knocked. "Hey, Blue? You ok in there?"

xxx

When he heard the knock he had already basically dried off while sitting in the tub crying he was shivering because he was cold but he didn’t really care at the moment rubbing his eyes he made a little hiccupping sound as he rubbed his eyes his words broke as he talked, “Y…yeah, I’ll be o…out in a mmmoment.” He stood up getting out of the shower drying off any water that remained. Dressing he came out he think about the fact that the white bones were still on the pink side from the amount of scrubbing he did. Opening the door he had a smile of his face but it was obvious that he had been crying for a long amount of time. “Sorry about taking so long I wanted to shower.” Grabbing and handing Red his jacket back as he walked out of his bathroom. “Thanks for letting me wear this for so long.”

xxx

Red took the jacket back and just kind of held it, looking more concerned by the moment as he took in Blue's shivering, stuttering, tear stained face, and rubbed raw bones. "Yeah, no problem... Uh... Hey. If you uh...Y'know.. Wanna talk about it? I mean, I'm here n' all so... I-I mean I hear talking helps with this sorta thing sometimes so..." He averted his eyes, face flushing faintly with his discomfort and fingers fidgeting with his coat. He'd never tried to comfort someone before, let alone with an issue as big as attempted rape. He figured it would be good to at least offer though. It was the least he could do after everything…

xxx

Nodding while walking past Red to head back to his room trying to cover up more remembering about his pinked bones a small flush appeared from embarrassment. “Thanks,” Back in the room he went and sat at his desk, “Let me do my work real quick, I can’t not, not do it.” He quickly got to work a shiver still going through him every once in awhile but choosing to ignore it knowing he would get warm once he got into his bed. “I’ll get the cot once I’m done with the work shouldn’t take me long.”

xxx

 

Red was slightly pacified by Blue's agreement, but he still watched on with worry. Blue was still shivering and it made him frown. With a huff he roughly draped his coat back over Blue's shoulders. "If yer fuckin cold then keep the goddamn jacket, ok? Ain't like I need it right now." Then he turned and flopped over on the bed to wait for Blue to finish his work.

xxx

Feeling the familiar coat being draped around him once more his flush from before returned just about hiding in it he decided to close his eyes for a moment letting the warmth creep back in slowly a small smile on his face. Deciding it was nice to have a friend over for once, it was the first time that anyone came over to his house. As he worked he noticed the jacket had a smell last time he wore it he was cooking so all he could smell was that but now that there was nothing to overpower he had started noticing a small smell without thinking he sniffed the jacket and absent mindedly spoke in a whisper a questioning tone. “Cinnamon?”


	6. Chapter 6

As quiet as the room was, Of course Red heard that, His face immediately lit up, realizing that Blue was smelling his fucking magic. He panicked briefly, wondering if he was going into heat, but quickly calmed down when he realized it was probably just the residual smell on his jacket. He tried to ignore the quiet comment. He also tried to ignore the fact that Blue was fucking smelling him. He almost wanted to ask if Blue liked it, but that would have been the most embarrassing thing that could have come out of his mouth. Instead, he groaned and pulled a pillow over his face.

xxx

Hearing Red make a noise he turned bright blue at the realization that he just smelt another’s person’s jacket and he enjoyed the smell this revelation made him just about glow in embarrassment he chose the safest route and stayed quiet and finished his homework. Completed he put it back into the folder and into his backpack. Getting up from his desk he still wore a slight flush because now the smell was all he could think about. “I’ll go get the cot and the spare bedding now.” Quickly leaving the room feeling even more embarrassed for some reason he got what he needed carrying them and bringing them back thankfully he felt a lot calmer with the chance to move around. Setting it up he made the cot up before looking at the clock it was 10:30 he would normally have already been asleep by now. Plopping on his bed he leaned back against the bed his right arms covering his eyes he could smell cinnamon coming from the jacket again feeling flustered with himself for not being able to ignore the smell and enjoying it he felt like he was in Reds personal bubble and invading his space when he wasn’t

xxx  
Red used the moment of Blue's absence to cool his own flaming face. He'd gotten it down to a light dusting by the time Blue had his cot set up. Red wondered if Blue wanted him off his bed immediately, but the other didn't seem to mind him there, flopping at the foot of the bed so that Red had plenty of room to stay where he was. As small as they both were, even a twin sized mattress was pretty big for them.

Despite how comfortable he was laying down, he decided to sit up. It would make it easier to read Blue's expressions for the upcoming talk. "So..." He trailed off uneasily, unsure of how to start anything up. He usually never had to be the one to talk first in most situations. It was a little weird for him.

 

xxx

Moving his arm up so he could look at Red his eyes just about glowing from under the darkness of the coat a dusting still on his own face that grew worse seeing the others face flushed, utter confusion on why the other was flushed but he choose not to mention it knowing that it was only going to make things worse. Sitting up he pulled his legs close to him wrapping his arms around them. “Sooo, what?” He wasn’t sure what the other wished to talk about he still had cinnamon as his current thought.

xxx  
Red's frown deepened. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away, face flushing a little darker. "Thought ya said ya wanted ta talk about what was botherin ya." Had he misunderstood? Ah well, if Blue didn't want to talk, then Red could just go to bed and things could get back to some semblance of normal quicker.

xxx

Turning a bright blue he looked away quickly and directed his attention to the ground, “Sorry, I’ve been distracted.” He started to play with the ends of Reds jacket he let out a small sigh, “Really nothing to talk about you already know everything and saw that I reacted badly, it’s just nice having someone else here it’s helping a lot not being alone.”

xxx  
"Oh." His face flushed a little more as some of his irritation eased off. He fidgeted a little more, reaching to scratch idly at the crack above his eye socket. "Well... That's good then. Uhh... Glad ta help... Listen, I'm no good at this whole, friendship thing or whatever, so uh.... Just let me know if I can do anythin yeah?" He met Blue's eye's for half a second before he had to look away again.

xxx

There was an awkward silence for a time that made it almost hard to breath even though he didn’t really need to breath he decided he had already embarrassed himself enough today what’s one more thing to add to it he looked over at Red face burning, “You… you smell nice.” He covered his face with both hands looking away regretting everything now he didn’t think it would fluster him this much to admit that the other skeleton’s magic smelled nice. Feeling like he once again just violated the other skeletons privacy he groaned that sounded much more innocently cute then it should of.

xxx  
If he thought his face had been on fire before then now he had an inferno going on. "Uh, y-y-yeah? Well! That's nice! Yeah. Ok. Uh. Gnight!" His voice was a few octaves and volume levels higher than normal and that just made him burn hotter. He jumped off the bed and darted over to his cot, climbing in and hiding under the blanket that was there. That innocent comment should not have made him as happy as it did.

xxx

Blue squeaked at the sudden movement of Red before he got up and turned off the light walking back over he got under his blankets and snuggled in. “G… goodnight Sans.” He snuggled more into Reds jacket he knew he should take it off but it was comforting to wear and it did smell really nice. Tucking his face so it was pressed up against a sleeve he sighed happily absent mindedly before drifting off to sleep.  
\--  
3 hrs later  
\--

/“No, Please! Stop! I don’t want this! Please!” Dreaming of being held down against a bed that smelled of peppers a face with red eyes that could pierce his soul getting close a spicy tongue being shoved into his mouth he gasped trying to push the other away. Feeling pressure at his entrance he whined begging for it to stop then it was in him his back arched a scream of pain passing passed his teeth. Tears stained his face and he could hear his voice telling him how pretty he was it disgusted him he wanted him to stop he wanted it to end he didn’t like that it was making him make such lewd noises./

In the waking world his body was reacting to what was happening in the dream he made whimpers and soft noises to the counterparts that the dream held, his magic had formed and the room smelled strongly of blueberries as he laid on his back gasping and trying to fight off something in his dreams.

Xxx

Red had managed to fall asleep pretty quickly. He was pretty good at sleeping wherever and whenever, since his schedule rarely allowed for regular sleep. His life in general had taught him to sleep lightly, however, so when the whimpers and gasps of his current roommate began to cut the air, he was awake and sitting up before he even registered that those noises weren't coming from him. In the next moment he was up and standing by Blue's bed, gently reaching to shake him awake. "Hey! Hey, Blue, wake up! Just a dream, pal, just a real bad dream, so wake up! C'mon Blueberry!"

xxx  
The dream started to fall apart by a shaken force from the waking world he woke with an unwilling and unwanted moan his back arched as his dream seemed to follow him as he woke he laid against his bed shaking and breathing heavy face flushed tears rolling down looking over at what woke him he saw red eye and panicked, “Please, No!” Quickly moving and falling off his bed with a loud thud, yelping at the pain he now felt at the back of his skull from falling not let it stop him from moving up and away farther and pressed himself against the wall looking towards the Red eyes that is all he could see he had tunnel vision from the dream and he could feel his magic had formed which made him panic even more.

xxx  
The way Blue moved and moaned had him flushing a little, but whatever effect that sort of thing may have had on him normally was greatly subdued by the presence of tears and very clear distress on the other's face. Then he finally woke up and he yelled. Red flinched violently and ended up on the floor opposite Blue. Concern immediately overrode how startled he'd been, however, and he was scrambling up to go to Blue. 

There was fear on Blue's face. No... /Terror/. Red stopped cold mid scramble over the bed at that look, his soul twisting painfully in his chest and feeling about ready to shatter. Blue was scared of him... Shaking, he started to back away.

"H-hey. Blue? It's me. I-it's Red, ok? I won't hurtcha. Shit, Blue, I promise I'd never hurtcha." Blue just didn't recognise him, right? That's all it was, right? If he could just get Blue to calm down it would be fine... Right?

xxx

Calming down more he realized the skeleton he looked at was much smaller than the one in his dreams the one he feared, sliding down the wall he started crying again his body was shaking he clung to the jacket he was still wearing trying to anchor himself. Hating feeling like such a mess this wasn’t who he was he was stronger than this but he couldn’t help it he felt used and violated by the others touch and he just wanted it to stop. Broken words then spilled out of his mouth, “S..sorry Sans, I… I’ll bbe okay.” He clearly was not okay but he said it anyways.

xxx  
Red let out a breath and finished climbing over the bed, He knelt carefully next to the other, not yet touching in case it could trigger something. Red knew all about triggers and panic attacks and waking from nightmares that tried to warp your own reality. He knew better than to touch without permission first. He opened his arms in invitation, giving Blue a soft, understanding look. "Yeah, ya will be. But yer not right now. So..."

xxx

Looking up and seeing Reds open arms he threw himself into red he wrapped his arms around him the force pushing him over Blue held tight shaking and crying his face hidden into his ribs. A time passed as Blue just stayed crying until he calmed down he laid against Red his grip has loosened and all he could do was make sniffling sound.

xxx  
Red 'oof'd and fell backwards, his arms going around the other reflexively. He'd been expecting to get his arms full of Berry, but he hadn't quite expected the force of it. He was able to hold and comfort the other now, though, so he couldn't really complain. (He could. He hit his head and Blue was squeezing his fragile ribs way too tight. He also didn't much like being pinned under another person. But that was all besides the point.) Gently, he ran a hand over Blue's back, muttering soft words of comfort and reassurance to the best of his ability. Eventually, Blue started to calm down, but Red wouldn't let go until he knew Blue would be ok.

"There we go. S'a'right Blue, I gotcha. Shhh..." He didn't even think about it as he tilted his head to nuzzle against the other's skull. He just wanted Blue to feel better.

xxx

He was surprised that the other was being so affectionate it warmed him inside he nuzzled back before he could think about what he was doing he placed his mouth in a soft skeletal kiss under Reds chin before pulling away his eyes wide with shock of his own actions and slight fear that the other would be mad at him he wasn’t sure why he wanted to kiss him he just did.

xxx  
There was a soft click as Blue's teeth met his jaw and his face lit up again. He looked up at Blue, startled. "Uhh..." Then a soft red glow came from his chest and his face lite up even more. He unwound his arms from Blue and tried to cover his obscenely glowing soul and scoot away at the same time. It didn't work and he just ended up squirming a bit. "Shit! I-i didn't mean to- I-i mean this isn't what it- Fuck! M'sorry, I-... "

He'd never been happy enough for his soul to glow before. Aside from the time Blue had let his glow on stage, Red had only ever heard of souls glowing for things like sex. He didn't want that! Did he? No! No definitely not! Not when Blue was still freaked out over his brother! This wasn't right!

xxx

Blues expression change at seeing the Red glow of the others soul he looked at him in amassment, “The color is so pretty! Why would you hide the glow of your soul? It means you’re happy!” Joining he let his soul appear under his clothes he enjoyed the feeling he got when he played with his magic so freely. Just like during his performance he let it flow out in tendrils and let them dance around them he couldn’t resist but to giggle. “I’ve been told I have really good control over my magic use to drive my brother nuts when I was younger he never got any sleep said I was the handful and a half.”

xxx  
Red crossed his arms over his chest, still trying to hide it. Seeing Blue smile and use his magic and fucking giggle, though, as well as call his soul's glow fucking pretty? It had his growing even brighter. He flinched slightly, but couldn't help staring at the pretty magic. "I-I ain't got no control over mine. It just... Does what it wants most a the time... And m-my soul doesn't usually... Least not unless Im... Uh..." He was NOT going to tell Blue that his soul only ever glowed when he was touching himself. Nope. That was not going to happen. Especially not when Blue was still sitting on him! His face was probably completely red by now…

xxx

Curiosity got the best of him he had only ever seen his soul and his tendrils acted upon his thought as a few started to wander around Red's body Blue noticed and started slapping at them, “Hey you stop it before I make you disappear! That is really rude of you, you can’t just go touching people without their permission and out of performance! I thought I taught you guys better than that!” He looked down at Red in an apologetic look, “Sorry about that they can get a little han… tentaclely? I don’t know how to properly say when they get touchy feely.” He glared at one of them and it coiled away hiding behind another one that seemed to laugh at the first. “They know better than that and are going to get a stern talking to later.”

xxx  
Red yelped and jerked when he felt Blue's magic start to touch him. He might have started to freak out a little bit but then Blue started... Talking to his magic? Red was really going to need a new phrase after all of the use this one was getting but seriously... What the fuck? Red snorted before he actually started to laugh, one of his hands coming up to rest over his eye sockets as though he just couldn't bare to watch. "Blue... Y-ya know magic ain't sentient, right?" He practically giggled, his soul light fluttering warmly in a way it never had before.

xxx

The tendrils that were out looked at Red the same time blue did they all did this horror reaction to his words before they wrapped around Blue, “It’s okay my darlings he doesn’t know what he’s talking about! I know you’re sentient and that’s all that matters!” The tendrils looked at red and you could swear they were sticking tongues out at him. “Hey! That doesn’t mean you can be rude! Now off with you! You have caused enough trouble for one night!” With that they faded but not before what would look like they were giving him little kisses on his face he giggled. “Yes, yes I love you too.” 

Getting up off of Red he went and sat on his bed he was in a much better mood now and it clicked that he wanted to ask Red something. “Oh! With the distraction I almost forgot! I wanted to ask you something, I will take a no because I’m not sure how you would feel about such things but I guess I’m more of a free spirit when it comes to this but!! I was wondering if I could look at your soul. I asked my brother once but he said no in a really shocked voice he wouldn’t tell me why and that I would have to wait until I’m older for him to explain it. So I would fully understand if you said no but it’s making such a pretty color and wanted to see it.” You could just hear the innocence that dripped from his word of having no clue about anything that could even deal with something as a topic of sexual. What he had gathered from his brother is that it was a private matter and something that would fall under the intimate conversation that his brother did not want to have with him.

xxx  
Red snickered a little at the silly way Blue's magic reacted to his comment, likely feeding off of Blue's own emotions about the matter. Magic was an extension of yourself. Often a far more honest extention. It was not, however, sentient. So the little exchange was a little like watching someone talk to themself. With Blue, however, it came off as a little more endearing than crazy.

When Blue got up, Red did too, he was just starting towards his cot when Blue asked his question. Blushing like crazy he went to sit on hit cot. He didn't know why this brother of his hadn't explained yet, but Blue couldn't just go around asking something like that! "Uh, souls are kinda... Really fuckin intimate, Blue. It's kinda like yer askin me ta drop my pants fer ya..." He tried to keep his tone light, but holy shit. Blue wanted to see his soul? He thought the light was pretty? Well, he probably wouldn't think that if he actually saw the damn thing. It was the culmination of his very being. It was everything that he was and what he was was a scar riddled piece of shit with mental problems, emotional problems, and a whole fuck ton of baggage.  
xxx

Tilting his head he looked over before looking down at the glow threw his chest wondering how it was something that was like and he quotes ‘dropping ones pants.’ He mindless undoes the top few buttons so he could better look at his own glowing soul. To him it was just a soul something his friendly tendrils came from he stared at it intently through his ribs contemplating Reds words wondering how in the work it could be more than just his soul his face wore confusion and contemplation written all over it.

xxx  
Red smacked his hands over his eye sockets. "Shit! Blue ya can't just-.. Cover back up! Fuck! Do ya even know what a soul is?!" For crying out loud! It was like dealing with a baby bones! Blue was way too innocent to be real! Besides that, though, Red had still gotten a pretty good eye full despite covering his eyes. Blue's soul was so smooth and perfect and beautiful... How could such a person even exist?!

xxx

More confusion before he started buttoning back up, “Okay you’re going to need to explain this to me, I will be 100 and 20% honest. I have no clue I just know its pretty and it’s shiny and my magic tendrils come from it.” Crossing his arms he huffed because he felt like he had been kept from some giant secret and wanted have a tern talking to his brother for making him feel like an idiot not knowing his own body and soul.

xxx  
Red peaked between his fingers to see that Blue was decent again then let out a breath. "Who ever raised you needs ta get their head outta their ass. Y'should know this shit already." He sighed and slumped down to place his elbows on his knees, not at all eager to have this little chat. "First n foremost, yer soul is, well, you. Everything that you are or have been is right there, fer anyone ta see or even feel if they get their hands on it. Which I would not fuckin recommend unless ya seriously trust the person touchin it cause they can do some real damage to ya if they ain't careful. It's also... Uhhh" And here is where his face went red. "It's kinda what makes yer... Y'now..." He gestured to between his legs, hoping he wouldn't have to say it. "It's what makes shit feel good or hurt or whatever when ya... Get down ta business...." Stars, he felt so awkward right now…

xxx  
There is that melting feeling that he was getting a lot lately and his hands just about slapped his face. “I am SO yelling at my brother when he gets home!!! Why hasn’t he talked to me about this! Oh my, I just… you just… OH MY GODS!!!!” Covering his face he felt so embarrassed and he used his magic on stage all the time. Why anyone hadn’t told him about this stuff and that he was being so intimate on stage even he wasn’t sure if he could continue with his performances if this was the case. Wondering if that is why it gave him such a thrill when his magic got touch like that when it would go out to the audience and do its thing while he sang and acted out certain scenes everything was so confusing he grabbed a pillow and curled out it making a sound of embarrassment that was a mix between a squeak and a groan that was high pitch and adorable sounding. “Why would no one tell me this, I use my magic so much! I am considering everything I have with my life now up to this point and wondering how many times I’ve put myself in such a position without realizing it.” He was just about rolling on his bed in embarrassment at this point.

xxx  
Red flushed and waved his hands a bit. "N-no no! Well... Er, yeah, but, I mean, not all magic is, like, y'know... It's just the soul stuff. I-I mean... Look." With a liitle exertion, he made a small red bone materialize in one of his hands. It was cracked and sharp and alltogether brittle looking, but it served his purposes just fine. "See, y'can make things like this and it's not an extension of yer soul at all. An then things like this... " He allowed the bone to crumble into shimmering dust then let his magic light up in little semi controlled sparks around his hand. It wasn't torrential like it had been when he'd attacked his brother since he was doing his damndest to only let a little out, but it was still kinda pretty he supposed. Like little red fireworks. He let them fade. "So yeah. Not all magic is fer sex."

xxx

There were stars in his iris as the mini show he just saw on Reds magic, “That was amazing and beautiful! Your magic is so pretty!” Unable to resist he jumped up and sat next to Red on the cot hugging him and almost shaking him in the hug. “You are so COOL!” He did this excited squeal as well.

xxx  
He wasn't sure if it was possible to pass out from expending so much magic on blushing, but he supposed he'd be finding out if things kept on the way they were. The close contact was making his nerves scream and the praise was making his soul try to glow again and he just felt... So far out of his comfort zone. "Uh... Th-thanks? Y-you are too. C-cool I mean. And uh... Yer magic too... Umm.. Shit, I'm so fuckin bad at this! N' get offa me! yer makin me feel all weird n shit!" He pushed Blue off with both hands, trying not to be too rough, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to manage rough with his strength anyway.

xxx

Blue giggled at being pushed away not taking it in a bad way at all he went back over to his bed plopping down while he spoke. “You’re so flipping adorable Red!” By the time he sat down he realized what he just said and shock was on his face and he stared at the other his face bright blue again. “I… I ummm… I think we should try to sleep…” He quickly crawled under his blanket covering his head as he did he felt so embarrassed now.

xxx  
Well, whether the blushing could make him pass out or not, he was sure going to try to be unconscious anyway. "Sleep. Yeah. Sounds good." He burrowed under his blankets and rolled so his bac was facing Blue. "N I'm not fuckin adorable." He muttered huffily, tugging the blanket up over his head. Nah. He couldn't be adorable. Not when Blue damn near had his picture in the dictionary next to the word and Red was nothing at all like Blue.

xxx

Turning in his bed he pulled down the blanket just enough to see Red covered as well he felt to energized to sleep so he opted to watch Red and think that he was adorable even more so being covered that he to was embarrassed at his comment. He grabbed the front of Reds jacket that he still wore his soul felt fluttery. “Red, I like you. You’re a good friend.” His words felt like he meant it more than just simple friends but that couldn’t be right, he liked Red just as a friend right? He wasn’t sure it felt complicated to him he has only had friends and didn’t even know the first thing about anything else he learned that the hard way today on how much he didn’t know about life.  
xxx

Red curled a little into himself. "Y'don't even know me..." He was an asshole. He new he was an asshole. and he didn't now the first thing about being a decent friend, he'd made that obvious enough over the past however long they'd actually been friends... "I think ya should just go ta bed Blue. Yer probably to tired ta think straight."

xxx

“Nope, I can think perfectly fine and don’t care what you say! You are a great friend and have already proved it to me so you’re just going to have to deal.” He smiled before turning over and closing his eye and in a sleepy tone he continued. “You’re the best Red and I am happy to call you my friend.” Exhaustion took him then falling asleep as he muttered out the last words.

It felt like he just closed his eye when his alarm went off, he turned it off before stretching making a noise as he did so. Sitting up he rubbed his eye he was getting out of bed when he noticed Red, almost forgetting that he had someone he just stared at him for a moment feeling a bit flustered that there was someone in his room. “Morning Red, did you sleep well?”

xxx  
There wasn't much he could say to that. He did, however, end up going to sleep with a smile on his face.

The next day he woke to the sound of a screeching alarm. It startled him so bad he actually let out a small scream and fell off the bed. He hit with a thud and got quickly tangled in his blanket. Only when Blue asked him how he'd slept did he recall just where he was. He was also half on and half off the cot, with the top half of him being on the floor. His shirt had fallen towards his chest a little to show his spine so he hastily grabbed it and shoved it back in place with a blush and a frown. "Slept like the dead. Feel like I woke that way too. What fuckin time is it?"

xxx

“It’s 6am, I get up early to make breakfast and make sure everything is in order before I head to school. You can go back to sleep if you want and I can get you when breakfast is ready.” He smiled happily acting like it was so early. He got up and made his bed before heading to his closet to grab a shirt then to his dresser to grab pants. Walking out he went to the bathroom to change throwing his pj’s in the basket that was there before putting reds jacket back on once he was dressed.

Going into the kitchen he got food out and put away the dishes from last night he decided on making pancakes and eggs for breakfast seeing he had a guest and they needed nourishment as well as his brother when he came home. Turning on the small radio he had on the counter he started to dance around and sing a common aspect of him morning he called it Jazzercing it was fun and he got a little workout while he cooked. His tendrils came back out and danced with him and he was having an overall fun time while cooking.


	7. Chapter 7

Red managed to untangle himself from his mess of blanket and crawled back up onto the cot, fully intending to take Blue up on his offer of letting him sleep longer. He burrowed under the blankets as Blue left the room. Now that he was just laying there, however, he felt a little awkward being in Blue's bedroom without Blue himself. He tossed around for a good few minutes before he sighed and decided he may as well just get up.

When he stood up he noticed that Blue's bed was neatly made. He glanced back at the unruly mess his own sleeping space was... Maybe he should be a good guest and try to tidy up after himself?... Nah. He'd just mess it up again when he came back later.

Lacking anything of his own to wear and unwilling to go digging through Blue's closet, he made his way downstairs. What he walked in on was like a repeat performance from the cafe only with food involved. Red's eye lights blew wide as a small flush crossed his face. He didn't make a noise as he stood in the doorway and kinda just watched, mesmerised by... Everything he was seeing and hearing. Blue's voice, the way he danced, the total control he had over his magic as it waved and danced and sparkled... Blue was beautiful...

xxx

Once the food was done he turned to take it over to the table before going to get Red but when he turned he saw that Red was standing in the doorways already he flushed bright. “Uhhh, how long have you been there?” Seeing that the other was flushed his face brighten even more so before walking over and setting the pancakes down on the table he went to grab the plates that held the scrambles eggs and brought them over setting them down as well.

xxx  
Red straightened a little when he was noticed, grinning what he hoped was a nonchalant and unassuming grin. "N-not long." The whole damn time. "So! You made pancakes, huh?" He awkwardly stepped over to the table and sat where he had the night before. "That's fuckin awesome! I love pancakes! Yeah. Pancakes're awesome. Totally the best breakfast. Mm mm Good, yeah? Hey can I get some mustard with mine? That'd be great." Yep. Nothing awkward here at all. Was he starting to sweat? Maybe. Was it noticeable? Hopefully not. Stars, he was being gross, wasn't he…

xxx

Blue felt so flustered at this moment, “Y..yeah I can get the for you.” Turning he went to the fridge and got the mustard and syrup out going back over and setting it down before taking a seat. He grabbed a few pancakes before pouring syrup on his and he looked intently at his food feeling embarrassed it’s not like that was first time that Red had seen him dance and sing but still felt different. The meal passed in silence before Blue got up and went to clean his dish face still feeling like it was on fire.

xxx  
Red put mustard on his pancakes and his eggs then shoved bite after bite into his mouth to keep from saying anything else to embarrass himself. He seemed to be doing a lot of that with Blue around. Maybe it was because he was so unused to socializing with a decent person? That had to be it. That and the fact that he didn't want to fuck this up. Stars, he really didn't want to fuck this up. He actually wanted Blue to like him. Shit. This was all going to go terrible, wasn't it...

Once his plate was cleared he picked it up and followed Blue to the sin. He kind of really didn't want to wash his own dish, but it felt wrong to leave it to Blue when he'd been the one to cook. "Uh, here, lemme help with that." He set his plate down on the counter and took the plate Blue had finished washing so he could dry it and put it away. He helped with the rest of the dishes in this way.

xxx

Watching as Red did the rest of the dishes he stood there amazed midway watching him his hands twitched before bringing them out and wrapping his arms around him in a very personal feeling hug and kissed Reds shoulder flushing at his own action and almost trying to hide his face against the others shoulder. His mind was spinning and was unsure why he was acting this way they were friends and friends didn’t kiss each other. Unsure on so many things at the moment he just went with the flow of how he felt. He wanted to kiss Red like he had to kiss his brother but was to nervous to ask if he could but he also knew that friends didn’t kiss like that so did he think of him more than a friend. His head still spinning he let go before quickly leaving the kitchen in silence before heading up the stairs to his bedroom to grab his bag and to cool his head and try to think straight.

xxx  
Red froze when Blue wrapped his arms around him from behind and actually kissed his shoulder. His anxiety spiked, but this time he thought it was from some different and strange reason. Normally, the moment someone touched him, he wanted to shove them away and then kick them in the face for good measure. Blue, however, had been touching him a lot since... Well, since they met! (And wasn't that the second time Blue kissed him?! Or at least some part of him? Shit, that sounded wrong, even when it was just in his head...) And every time he hadn't exactly wanted to push the berry off... His face was on fire and his hands shook as he continued to clean the dishes.

When Blue ran off, Red took a moment to breath then groaned loudly and clutched at the sides of his head with both wet hands. He hadn't even managed to ask about a change of clothes like he'd half intended when he came over to help with the fucking clean up! What the fuck was wrong with him?!

 

xxx

Once in his room he slid down the door hands over his soul telling it calm down, leaning his head back more he did a groaning sigh. ‘Why is this so confusing?!’ His mind was still spinning but being alone now he could think better than he noticed the messy bed that Red left and god up and went over to go make it. Cleaning something up always helped him clear his head better. Once it was done he went and grabbed his bag stopping for a moment realizing that he hadn’t really taken off Reds jacket unless he needed to a sad thought crossed his mind that he probably shouldn’t wear it to school people would question it and he had enough drama for a lifetime the past couple of days. Holding his bag in his hand he decided he would remain wearing it until they had to leave for school. Going back stairs he walked over and set his bag by the door before sitting on the couch they still had an hour before they had to leave. He turned on the news to see what the weather was going to be like and if anything newsworthy happened.

xxx  
Once the dishes were clean and he was reasonably sure his face was no longer on fire, he wandered towards the living room, where he heard the TV click on. Red leaned in the door frame for a moment before he cleared his throat. "So.. Am I supposed ta go ta school in yer PJs or what?"

xxx

Looking up he flushed, “You can wear whatever you want to of mine, hopefully my clothes will fit you I am a little smaller than you but it should work.” He had to look away his flush returning he tried to focus on the t.v. but his mind was elsewhere.

xxx  
Red shrugged then went back upstairs to dig through Blue's closet, reservations assuaged by permission. As Blue had said before, he really was a skeleton of very few color choices. Everything was either blue, white, or grey. What kind of person didn't have a black shirt in their wardrobe at least? Frowning, (he refused to admit it was a pout) he pulled out a white long sleeved shirt with a cartoon taco on the front and some dark grey shorts with white stripes down the sides. It was good enough. Even if his neck did feel rather exposed without his usual turtleneck... Oh well. The scars that reached that high weren't too noticeable.

After finding his shoes and toeing them on he sauntered back down the stairs and flopped onto the couch next to Blue, arms thrown across the back. "So, anythin good on?"

xxx

Watching the other walk down and plop down he could feel his soul race he was unsure why he wanted to kiss the other so badly that his mind seemed to be stuck on the topic and he hadn’t even been paying attention to the t.v. at all. His face got a brighter shade of blue when he turned to look at him just reclining back. Holding his breath just about he ignored the others question as he contemplated his next action his nerves both holding him back and pushing him forwards. Slowly moving he went towards Red and his knee in between the others legs and his hand on the armrest his eye closed half way his face a flame he leaned in taking in the shock expression on the others face before he gently place his mouth on the other and he felt electricity run through him it felt nothing like it had when he had to Boss.

xxx  
Blue was being weirdly quiet and he was blushing about as much as Red had been earlier. He was about to ask if the other was ok when Blue got on his knees and just invited himself all nice an cozy like into his bubble. "Uuh..." He pressed into the back of the couch, feeling caged in and vulnerable and... 

His mind short circuited. His eye lights going out and face catching fire. Blue was... Kissing him? What? But... Huh? Wouldn't Blue want to avoid... Anything like this? Especially with... His molester's brother? But he was here... Practically in his lap... Kissing him... It took a minute, but eventually he started to relax. He didn't quite get to the point of kissing back, but at least he wasn't stiff as a board anymore. Then his damn soul started to glow and he closed his eyes tightly, feeling embarrassed again. He never pulled away though, even if he'd had the space to do so.

xxx

Wanting to push for more he decided he shouldn’t but when he pulled back his tongue had already formed and he had to cover his mouth while looking down at Red. “I… I’m sorry! I should have asked first but I just… Oh Gods, I don’t know what I was thinking I just really want to and I know friends don’t normally kiss but I just… That was so much better and I just I don’t I…. I’m going to go back over there now.” He moved away holding his hands to his face he could swore his whole body was glowing from embarrassment but it was more for the fact that he really enjoyed kissing Red.

xxx  
A hand darted out to hold Blue's arm, preventing him from moving away right away. He hadn't really intended to do that. Even he looked a little surprised at his actions. "Uh, I-I... I mean.. You uh... It was... F-fine. I mean. I d-didn't hate it or... O-or anythin. I just.. Wh-why would you..." Why would Blue want him? Why would kissing him even be considered an option? Why wouldn't Blue be running for the hills to avoid any interaction like this? Why... How could he possibly think Red was worth this kind of attention? Blue was so cute, and kind, and skilled, and brave, and perfect, and... Shit... Red really liked this guy, didn't he... Slowly, he pulled his hand back, allowing Blue to move away if he wanted.  
xxx

Looking at him he decided to straddle his lap and place his arms around him, “B… because I like you Red, more than a friend.” His soul was glowing so bright through his shirt and he leaned in kissing him again it felt more intimate this time actually sitting on him.

xxx  
Red started to shake, feeling overwhelmed by the fact that such a wonderful person actually liked him. Red... Really liked him too though... He couldn't manage to deny himself when Blue was right here, in his lap, and actually kissing him. Carefully, he reached to put his arms around the other, his claws bunching the fabric of his own coat over Blue's back. A small noise, not unlike a whimper, sounded in his throat as he began to kiss back, pressing oh so carefully.

xxx

Tilting his head just slightly this time he let his tongue come out licking across his sharp teeth which made him shiver as he asked permission to deepen the kiss between them. His arms tightening to get closer to the other skeleton, his soul felt like it was pounding in his chest as his excitement grew.

xxx  
The play of Blue's tongue across his teeth made him jump and gasp, opening up unintentionally to the other's explorations. He didn't exactly regret that, though, his own tongue forming reflexively to press back. He took in the flavor of blueberries and nearly melted. He didn't even like sweet things, but he felt like Blue would be an exception. He couldn't keep from moaning under the sparking contact, his hands tightening their hold.

xxx

Another shiver ran through him and blue all melted against Red their tongues danced around each other and he couldn’t resist a moan of his own. He knew Red smelled like cinnamon but being able to taste it now excited him more than he thought it should. Pulling away he was breathing hard and flusteredly hid his face against Reds shoulder he was trying to control himself feeling like he had when Boss had touched him trying to control his magic from forming this was not the time or place for such things to form he reprimanded himself mentally. He held onto Red tighter not wanting to let go but knowing he probably should.

xxx  
Red was panting by the time Blue pulled away as well. His arms found their way around Blue and simply held him as they both tried to calm down. Red could only stare off into space, hardly believing this just happened. "Holy shit..." He breathed.

xxx

Pressing his face more into his shoulder hiding his flaming face, “I don’t think friends kiss like that.” It was all he could say it was all he thinks in that moment then he spoke again. “You taste good, oh Gods why did I just say that!”

xxx  
Red couldn't help it. He started laughing. "Ah hahaha! No shit?! Hehahaha! Yeah, friends don't fuckin kiss like that!" He continued to laugh for about another minute, tears springing to his eyes. Stars, Blue was such an innocent sweetheart. How was this guy even real? "And calm down, Blue. The way ya were goin at it I uh, kinda figured ya liked somethin about it. Heh. Not that the taste a' bluberries is bad or anythin either." He chuckled. He was just riding a little too high to hold onto his anxiety right now.

xxx

Pulling away he looked at Red flustered and upset, “Don’t laugh at me! Wait, I taste like blueberries? That seems oddly fitting for the amount of blue I choose to wear.” He looked over at the time they would have to be leaving soon. He took off Reds jacket while still sitting on him…

xxx  
Red snerked at the comment. "Heh. Yeah, the revelation blue me away too." He expected Blue to maybe get off his lap then. It had to be getting close to time to go right? But no... Blue was starting to take off his coat... "H-hey! What're you- W-we don't have time fer that kinda- Not that I would want that right now given- E-even if you are really- b-but that's not even the point! We can't- I-It's too early for- WHY ARE YOU TAKIN OFF CLOTHES?!" His face was burning and his arms were flailing and he felt so flustered and what was happening right now?!!

xxx  
Blue looked at him dumbfounded for a moment before he realized what he meant he just about threw the jacket at the other before getting off. “Pervert! I was just taking your jacket off! I doubt you want people seeing me wear it let alone go to school not wearing it! Just because I kiss you don’t mean I want to sleep with you!” He was even more flustered than before he was glowing he was embarrassed he was… happy that Red thought of him in that way but he would so not admit it out loud.

xxx  
Red kind of wanted to disappear into thin air. Just... Poof! Gone. That would be nice. "Well shit, Berry! How am I supposed ta know! Yer pullin all kindsa shit on me t'day! Last night too! Kissin me n huggin me n sittin in my lap like... L-like we're an official thing or... I ain't used ta shit like this ok? I don't know what ya want from me!" He was red in the face and flustered and a little angry and a tiny bit hurt that Blue would call him a pervert when Blue was the one making all of the moves here.

xxx

He turned looking at him in shock at his words, “Wait… do you want to be an official…. Couple?” If he thought his face was on fire before it just increased his soul pounding in his chest as he looked at Red.

xxx  
Red held his coat up to his burning face, hiding in the fluffiness. "I don't fuckin know! Ya said it yerself didn't ya?..." He trailed off, voice getting quiet and bashful. "Friends don't kiss like that...." did he want to be with Blue? Hell yeah he did! Did he think it was a good idea? Hell no he didn't! he was just going to mess up Blue's life. He'd already messed up Bue's life! If he hadn't met the guy, he would never have had to deal with... His brother... Right?

xxx

“Well…. I wouldn’t, um….. I wouldn’t mind…. Being your, um… partner.” He had to look down at the ground for a moment before he walked back over to be in front of Red. “I also wouldn’t mind kissing you again like that.”

xxx  
Red peeked up from behind his coat, face still half hidden and burning. He gulped, seeing Blue coming over to him again. He made a quiet keening noise of want. Then cut that shit out cause fuck that was embarrassing. He also couldn't help but lower his coat the rest of the way though, eager to have another kiss if he could get one. "Y-yeah. That sounds... pretty great." He was already leaning up, hoping Blue would meet him halfway.

xxx

He flushed he hadn’t meant right that moment but he wasn’t going to say no. Leaning forward he put his hands on the other’s shoulders pressing his mouth against the others once again pushing the other against his couch to sit on his lap, letting his tongue reform to be able to taste the cinnamon once more.

xxx  
Red made a noise, halfway between a yelp and a moan as he was pushed back and once again got a lap full of Blueberry and a mouth full of blueberry magic. This time he immediately let himself enjoy it, his hands abandoning his coat to run up the other's back, feeling his ribs through the shirt he wore. He pressed back with his tongue, testing how far Blue would let him fight before he just gave over control to Blue and let him explore. It was a bit intoxicating to have this naively innocent sweetheart devouring him like this. He squirmed and whimpered, his soul fluttering in his chest.

xxx

Hands gripping at the others shirt as a small gasping moan slipped passed his teeth amidst their tongues dancing around his body let a very noticeable shiver against the other from the way his fingers felt against his ribs on his back. Leaning his body more into the other he wanted to be closer than he already was but wasn’t sure on how to do that closing his eyes into the kiss his soul was fluttering as he was trying to think of what to do to deepen this connection he had with going with Red. Without him realizing it his magic tendrils had formed and slyly moved their way around and up into Reds shirts wrapping around his spine and ribs slowly rubbing as they moved along as they seem to try to find something that Blue himself was trying to figure out.

xxx  
Red was really starting to get into it when he felt the electric tingle of blue's magic snaking up his shirt. He yelped, jolting out of the iss and letting out a loud moan as the magic traced over his spine and ribs. 

Yep! that was too much! Way too much!

"B-Blue!! Nononono! Ah! Stop that!" Face glowing brighter than ever before, he tried to tug the magic tentacles out from under his shirt, still shivering and making little startled, but pleasured noises as they rubbed against him. His soul was starting to glow and sink lower in his rib cage and it was being nudged by Blue's magic and oh fucking stars he was so mortified right now!!

xxx

Being pulled back into reality he looked down seeing his tendrils under the others shirt, “Guys! What are you doing I just told you not to last night!” He was slapping them trying to get them to stop but they wouldn’t listen to him even though he was telling them too. They always listened to him why weren’t they listening, looking and seeing Reds face and hearing his noises made him flush and his tendrils started to move faster. “I… I’m sorry I don’t know how to stop them! There not listening!” His mind was racing his soul pounding and he hated himself for not being able to control his tendrils he even tried cutting his magic but nothing seemed to work.

xxx

"Nngaah!" His head fell back against the couch, his hands gripping tightly on the tendrils but gaining no leverage on the slippery magic. They were slithering around inside him and touching him and teasing him and now at least one of them was definitely touching his soul. His back arched and he whined lowly, eyes closing tightly in mortification. "T-try h-harder, Blue! It's yo- Aaah!! Your fuckin magic!! Sh-shit! Hnnng!"

xxx

Blue was trying his hardest to stop tears almost in his eyes because he seemed to have lost control of his magic and normally he had perfect control. Then the door to the garage opened and Stretched walked in he stopped frozen in shock for a moment seeing his brother on top of another and his tendrils seeming to be freely attacking the other. Looking over Blues eyes looked pleading, “Pappy, I can’t stop them.” It took only a moment for him to before over pressing a certain spot on the back of blues neck before blues magic all but vanished to the point of his eye lights going out and him falling forward but before he could fall against the other Stretch had him in his arms he looked down at the other. “Stay right here, do not move.” It sounded like an order. Carrying his unconscious brother up the stairs he went and laid him down in his room before returning.

“Sorry about that, we need to talk.” He looked back up at his brother’s room before down at the equally small skeleton then he rubbed his eyes in annoyance. “I apologize for my younger brother behalf, this has happened a couple times but normally just with himself and when he wakes up he won’t remember the past 24 hrs.” Stretch plopped down on the other side of the couch, “If you haven’t been able to notice he has great control over his magic but his lack of friend his entire life has made him lonely so when he learned how to create the tendril they became his friends I use to walk in on him and he would be playing with them like they were real. I have tried to tell them that they are not but he is stubborn and wouldn’t listen. Since his 13th birthday his tendrils act out more due to the increased levels of hormones getting ready to go into his first heat but so far that heat has been pushed off due to these episodes and losing his memories of the time it happens. I have had to do this to him now for the 5th time but now it seems he has taken a fancy to you his tendrils might act out more around you now. Don’t let him use his magic to perform because they will most likely try to seek you out. He may not remember but I have noticed that his magic does.” Stretch groans he was too tired for this mess. “Do you have any questions?”

xxx  
Red was really beginning to lose it, panic mixing with pleasure in an almost sickening swirl inside of him. He was panting and tears were starting to gather in his eyes when suddenly it just stopped. He all but collapsed against the couch in relief. (Though a small part of him sort of missed the contact already.)

He didn't have time to think about himself, however, as there was a new person in the room and he'd done something to Blue to make him pass out. Red assumed this was the aforementioned brother that he hadn't met yet. Or at least he hoped it was, or there was going to be some serious trouble. He decided to listen to the guy and stay put while he carried Blue upstairs.

When the guy came back down he sat and unloaded... A serious amount of info that had his head spinning. His eye lights were actually hazing with the overload. Then something in there stuck out at him. "Wait... So... He won't remember anything from the last 24 hours?" An uneasy dread was building inside him at the revelation. They'd both only just realised how they both felt, hadn't they? So... That was gone now? But... That meant the attack from yesterday would also be forgotten, right? So... Maybe it was a good thing…

xxx

Stretch nodded before pulling out and lighting a cigarette. “I think it’s a good thing my Bro told me what had happened and I rather he not remember almost being raped. You can tell him whatever you wish other than that and he will believe you hole heartedly. I won’t stop yeah there just I would hope you would refrain about the rape part. My story I normally tell him is that he got sick and he takes a day off school to rest because it takes a lot out of him, he should wake around lunch at the earliest and have a massive headache.” He takes another drag before yawning, “So, you like my little brother do you?” The sense of a curious older brother was strong.

xxx

"What? Why would you lie about shit like this? I mean, I can understand omitting the shit with Boss, but why wouldn't ya tell him he's got a problem with his magic? He could work on it! He could get past that? Why would ya just..." And then the second bit hit him and his face lit up again. He frowned and looked away. "Doesn't matter if I do or don't. If he don't remember anythin from the past day then... Well, I won't be pushin nothin, so ya don't gotta fuckin worry. heh. This is probably the best thing that could happen. Fer him anyway." A painful little smile spread on his face. yeah. It would be for the best if they didn't get together. It would be better if Blue never realised that they could have. Red was nothing but trouble and Blue didn't deserve it.

"I should probably go get my stuff outta his room. Wouldn't want 'im askin questions bout why I'm here. I'll find somewhere else ta crash fer a few days." Then he stood up and went to do as he said he would. "I'll get outta yer hair."

xxx

“Woah there Mc Edgy My Chemical Romance, you’re not understand the severity of this situation. My little bro almost went into heat on you. Whether you like it or not his magic will find you out, in the past it just went after himself so I didn’t need to inform him of such things it was better for him not to know and then put himself in a heat and not have anyone to direct it towards. You know how painful it is to go through your heat with no one? I rather my bro not find out and if not telling him, make it so he doesn’t have to experience it then so be it. How do you think this all started in the first place, I thought he was ready to be told when he was thirteen seeing how I started seeing the signs and then literally that night was his first attack he is over zealous and tries to be the best and his magic just goes with the flow. I have tried to tell him many times but it always ended the same with me having to knock my brother out. Now as I said, you like my bro?” His hand gestured for the other to sit back down so they could talk.

xxx

Red growled a little at the ridiculous nickname but flushed when he took in what the guy was saying. "So Blue won't remember shit but his magic will try ta feel me up anyway? That's fucked up..." As directed, he sat back down, leaning forward to plant his elbows on his knees as his hands started to rub at his skull. A headache was really making itself at home in there. "How did this fuckin happen?... And yeah. I like 'im. Probably woulda tried ta put 'im through a wall when he kissed me otherwise..."


	8. Chapter 8

He nodded in understand taking another drag, “Understandable on that one but here is the biggest question. Have you experienced your first heat? Yes I know I am getting a bit too personal for even my liking but I would like to hope that whoever my Bro is with at least understands what’s happening because my lil bro sure the hell doesn’t.” Rubbing his eyes with his free hand he was really feeling the exhaustion kick in. “I am not saying you should go jump his bones or let him jump yours I just want to know if you have that knowledge of what to expect.” Stretch really didn’t want to be talking on about this matter to basically a total stranger but there was nothing he could do about it. Getting up he headed towards the kitchen knowing that there would be a plate of food for him. “Don’t mind me just need to eat something before heading to bed it was a long night at work and now a longer morning I can still hear you while in the kitchen.”

xxx  
Red cringed. "Who says we'll even end up together? Just cause ‘is magic wants me, don't mean he does. O-or if he, somehow does, then maybe he fuckin shouldn't! Why aren't you tellin me off fer even bein near 'im! Ya said he told ya what happened. Did 'e forget ta mention it was my damn brother that did that to 'im? I ain't a good person and bad things follow me around like a fuckin stink. He deserves better." Needing the comfort of it, Red pulled on his coat and out up his hood. It smelled a little sweeter than usual... Kinda fruity... Like berries. His face got darker as he turned his face into the soft fur of his hood to take that smell in a little better.

xxx

Stretch came walking back out laughing, “I am dating a Robot that is less than normal, 4 arms loves bondage fangs like you wouldn’t believe. You look like an innocent house fly compared to that. Also if my brothers magic choose you that mean he choose you no matter how much self-hate you have for yourself if he just made a move on you today then give him a week and he will make another one maybe less if you stick around long enough. I just want my lil bro to be happy but… You fucking hurt him and Ill /skin/ you alive.” He plopped on the couch drizzling honey over every inch of his food before he started eating.

xxx  
Red looked up at the taller skeleton in disbelief for a sec. This guy would actually trust him with his brother? After everything he'd just said? He averted his eyes, a faint flush dusting his face. "Heh. Good thing I ain't got no skin..." He paused for just a moment before he continued more seriously. "Won't ever let 'im get hurt if I can help it. An' yeah... Since ya apparently need ta know, I've already been through my first heat. It fuckin sucked." And that was all he was willing to say about that.

xxx  
Swallowing his food he nodded again, “Last personal question promise, still a virgin?” He started shoving more food into his mouth.

xxx  
Red jerked, eye lights darting up to the other's face to gauge if he was actually serious about that question. "What- Why d'ya need ta know?!" He looked away tugging his hood down over his face. "Yeah, alright? Fuck! Why ya gotta ask such weird shit? Fuckin pervert."

xxx

Stretched almost choked on his bite of food from him trying to laugh, he quickly finished before getting up to head back to the kitchen. “Hey I just wanted to know what my brother was getting him into but it seems I don’t have too much to worry about as you're both going to stumble your way through this.” Going and plopping his dish in the sink he came back out and leaned against the door frame. “I already told my bro last night that he won’t remember you’re welcome to stay as long as you like and if his magic attacks you again, just keep it down I will be needing sleep for work. Other than that have fun and clean up any mess you make.” He then left Red on the couch as he headed upstairs and into his room to sleep for the day.

xxx  
Red growled but otherwise didn't comment, choosing to remain hidden in his hood and just wait for the guy to fucking leave. That last part made him shiver and he wasn't sure if it was in fear or excitement. The guy wasn't serious, right? It wouldn't go that far. Right? 

Regardless, he decided he'd rather play it safe and stay in the living room. He switched the tv on, not caring to monitor the volume. Blue's brother was a dick. He wasn't about to be considerate of him. He didn't bother getting up to go to school when the time came around for it. He wanted to make sure Blue would be ok, despite this apparently being a normal thing for him. Red didn't really want to go to school anyway. Boss would be there... And after yesterday, red wasn't as sure as he would like to be that his brother wouldn't try anything even with an audience... A half hour had passed before Red just kind of nodded off against the arm of the couch, curled up in a little ball.

xxx

Eyes fluttering open before he quickly shut them, his head was pounding and he felt like he was going to be sick. Getting up he tripped over the cot that was in his room he half laid on it to dizzy to move when the smell of cinnamon hit him, which made his head hurt worse. He was confused on why the smell would make his head hurt worse and why there was a cot in his room. Lying down on the cot he tried to remember something but couldn’t think of it. Getting up he headed out of his room to go get something to eat thinking it would help get rid of the nausea he felt. Opening his door he noticed a small bundle on his couch and he realized it was Red. He was really confused on why he was there going down the stairs he went to the couch and lightly shook him on his shoulder. “Hey, Sans?”

xxx  
Red startled at the touch, sitting up straight but was still half asleep. "M' up! m' up! Sorry, Boss!" He blinked as awareness tried to come back to him and took in the face that he was not, in fact, passed out on his own couch. He was still at Blue's place. With Blue. Memories flooded back and he slumped in his spot on the couch, leaning back and rubbing his hands over his sockets. "Uh, sorry 'bout that." Blinking one eye open again, he took Blue in, subtly checking him over. He looked a little out of it and just a touch pale. He also looked pretty damn confused. Looked like he really didn't remember anything. Red felt his soul fall in disappointment. "How ya feelin? Ya kinda, uhh... Passed out."

xxx

His face dripped with even more confusion he couldn’t remember the last thing he was doing before apparently passing out but then stares quickly filled his eyes as he started to assume things. “Oh! Did you bring me home? I knew you were a great guy!” He plopped down on the couch next to him before regretting the quick movement. “Wowzers my head sure hurts did I hit it or something when I passed out?” Rubbing the side of his head to try to sooth the pain away, “Oh also did you stay in my room to watch over me or something? Trying to figure out why there is a cot in my room that smells like cinnamon oddly I taste cinnamon as well, what was the last thing did I eat?” There was so much that didn’t make sense to him and he was just making his head hurt worse trying to remember things.

xxx  
Red's face lit up at the mention of the taste in Blue's mouth. He averted his eyes to the tv, trying to seem not all that invested in the conversation. "Yeah, I stayed here last night. Hope ya don't mind if I stay a few more days. N' I dunno what ya ate last. I ain't yer keeper." Shit. This was going to be difficult, wasn't it... Already he was feeling a flutter in his soul just having Blue near him, and having him mention things like his taste or smell just made things worse.

xxx

Blue frowned a little before leaning back into the couch still rubbing his head, “That’s too bad wouldn’t mind eating it again left a nice aftertaste. Maybe my brother will know I’ll have to ask him when he wakes up what the last thing he remembers me eating.” Leaning his head over on the armrest he curled up into a ball wanting the pain to go away he made a small whimper as he rubbed. After a moment he looked over at Red, “Hey Sans do you know any healing magic? I don’t want to wake my brother up but my head is really hurting. My brother told me never to use healing magic on myself not sure why though.”

xxx  
A growing heat in his face let him know he would probably be able to light up the room if it were any dimmer. He pulled his hood over his head to hide again, wanting to groan at himself, but not wanting to bring attention to how flustered he was getting. Thankfully, that topic didn't stick and concern was a great mood killer. "Uh, s-sorry. Don't have very good control over my magic. I'd probably just make it worse..." He tried not to think about why his brother would recommend not using his magic on himself. He didn't like the idea of Blue just sitting there in pain either. "D'ya got any pain meds in the house? I can go get ya some or somethin. Or hell, I can run to a store if ya got one anywhere close by."

xxx

Shaking his head no he whimpered again. “Pain meds have never worked on me only thing that has ever helped was when my brother would use his healing magic.” Blue the switched position so his head was laying in the others lap he wanted the comfort of someone and Red was the closet so he choose him. “Sorry I know you don’t like being touch but I just really need something to help and I am a touchy type a person so contact like this helps me a bit.” He closed his eyes still rubbing his head making small whimpers. After a handful of minutes he got up and walked towards the stairs a little unstable, the pain in his head was getting worse with the smell of cinnamon that he started smelling again. Climbing up the stairs he opened his brother’s doors before going over and flopping onto his bed.

“Pappy! My head hurts, make the pain go away!” He just about startled his brother awake but he only moved a little to more make room for his brother. “Yeah, yeah come here bro.” Blue cuddled up to his brother as the other placed a hand onto his skull focusing his magic. “Just relax and try to sleep and the pain will be gone when you wake try not to stress so much over things.” Once he was done Blue was sleeping again and Stretch was unwillingly got up to carry him back in his room uncaring that there was someone in the other room he walked out in a pair of boxers only heading to his brothers room before going back he stopped to look down at Red. “Try to keep him out of my room I need sleep, I don’t mind healing him but have him drink some tea next time. The un-caffeinated tea you don’t want to see him hyped up trust me.” With that he went back into his room shutting the door.

Xxx

Having Blue flop over in his lap like that had indeed made him uncomfortable, but if it helped then it helped. He even tried rubbing a hand on the other's skull himself to see if it would help at all. Blue was barely there for a few minutes before he got up to go get help from a more capable source, however, so Red wasn't sure if it did anything or not. Moments later, the older brother, who had yet to introduce himself, came out with Blue in his arms and... Wearing pretty much nothing... Red looked away. He took in the info about the tea and muttered some kind of affirmative before he heard the click of a door. He let out a sigh.

He'd been pretty much useless. Not that that was unusual... Needing to distract himself, he decided to watch TV. There wasn't much else he could do... Except maybe eat... But he didn't want to impose anymore than he had.

 

xxx

Once again waking up he looked over to the clock it was 2:30 his headache was less and he was hungry. Going out of his room he walked down that stairs stopping he had forgotten Red was still there walking up to him with a smile. “You hungry? Sorry that I’ve been sleeping so much I am a bad host.” Turning he goes towards the kitchen and looking around for something to make he decided on his favorite tacos. “Hope you don’t mind tacos there my favorite!” He went along his normal routine on making his favorite dish, nearing the end his head started to hurt again and he had to lean against the counter for support after turning off the burner just in case he passed out.

xxx  
Tv sucked. Nothing good was on this early in the day. He'd ended up leaving it on some nature show called 'When Animals Attack'. It was at least amusing to watch all the stupid human assholes be stupid. He'd gotten a few good chuckles at least.

Then Blue woke up and lamented about being a bad host. "Nah, it's cool. Just been chillin on yer sofa. It's sofa-king comfy I almost fell asleep again. heh. He smiled at his own joke, continuing to watch the show. Someone wanted to have a lion for a pet. Surprisingly, that was a bad idea.

"Sure, I don't mind. I'll eat anythin." He called when Blue announced he'd be making tacos. Red tried to stay casual, but his worry was still festering in his skull. He couldn't help glancing towards the kitchen every so often to check up on Blue. He could only see the other skeleton when he was at the stove, but he spent a good deal of time there, so it was fine. When Blue paused, turned off the stove and leaned on the counter, Red was up and striding over to the entryway before he even thought about it. "Hey, you ok? Ya need any help or anythin?"

xxx

When hearing Red he turned trying to smile, “Y…yeah, it’s just my head. The spice smell got to me for some reason.” His legs gave out and he fell to the floor his hands still holding onto the counter as he leaned against the cabinet doors. “Oh Wowzers, I really did a number on myself didn’t I. I can’t remember that last time I felt this crummy.”

xxx  
Red had to suppress a flinch at the mention of the spice. It was like, everytime Blue encountered something he should remember, it hurt him. "Yer bro said ya had some tea that might help? Where is it?" He stalked into the kitchen and began going through the cupboards, barely waiting for directions from Blue before he found what he was looking for. There was a kettle already on the stove. He filled it with water and set it to boil before going to look for a cup. He'd been useless the last time Blue was up, but at least this time he had something he could do. "Why don'tcha sit down n take a rest while I get this set up fer ya?"

xxx

Nodding slowly he pulled himself up and walked over to the table and laying his head down. “When the tea is done don’t add anything please. He laid his head down covering his eyes trying to not have the light hit him he was debating about going back up to his brother’s room if the tea didn’t help. He was to the point of panting from the pain that seemed to continue to grow inside him.

xxx  
The teapot took its damn sweet time, the whistle finally coming to the rhythm of Red's impatiently tapping foot. He pour up a glass and took it over to Blue, setting it on the table with a quiet click. "There ya go. Try not ta think so much, yeah? That's probably why you've got the headache to begin with."

xxx

Smiling weakly he took the cup and started sipping at it humming happily, it was a simple chamomile but it help him relax. His eyes were closed as he took in the aroma and the strong taste of his favorite tea. After a moment of silence his head felt better. "Thanks this is helping a lot. I was about to head up to see pappy again." Getting up from his seat he walked over and casually hugged Red. "I knew you would be a good friend." He sighed happily as he leaned his head against the other his body relaxing as the calming effects of the tea helped sooth him more.

Xxx

Red flushed and kind of wanted to jerk out of Blue's light hug. It wasn't entirely comfortable for him, but it wasn't really... Not comfortable... It was... It was frustrating. It was one thing to want someone, it was an entire other thing to try to have them. The worst part was knowing that Blue would probably be ok with it, but it was a bad idea for so many reasons... He really should get out of there altogether. He could see if that alley outside the minimart was unoccupied by some other vagrant. The trash didn't smell so bad there and it was usually dry. Lots of cardboard too so he could stay off the pavement. He didn't have to stay here... 

But he wanted to... 

It was with a large amount of hesitation that he carefully hugged back. With just one arm though. That was what they call a bro hug, right? That was safe, wasn't it? "Uh, yeah. No problem, Blue." He pulled away before he really wanted to and went to sit in the livingroom to watch some more tv. He didn't really have anything else to do and if he didn't absolutely have to go to school, then he wasn't going to.

xxx

Feeling disappointed by the short hug he let it be, finishing up the remainder of the food before plating it up then juggling his tea and the plates he walked out to the couch. Normally he wouldn't eat out on the couch but it was slightly darker in the living room and it helped the now dull pain in his head. Handing Red one plate he then Sat his drink down on the coffee table before joining him and starting to eat his tacos he only got a few hours before he had to set it down. "I guess I'm not in the mood for tacos which is weird I'm always in the mood for tacos." Grabbing his drink he took a sip swishing it around to try to get the taste out. 

xxx  
Red looked down at his taco, then over to Blue. It seemed rude, somehow, to eat when Blue could barely stomach his own food. After a moment of indecision, wondering if he even wanted to open his fat mouth, he finally offered, "You could make somethin else. I'll even help ya. Y'ain't eaten since breakfast. Ya should probably get somethin down ya." He set his plate on the coffee table then stood up, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking at Blue expectantly. "Or ya can just sit n tell me what ta do so ya can rest some more. Whatever."

xxx

He couldn't resist but to giggle, "You seem very concerned, so much different than how you normally treat me at school." He turned his body so he was looking at Red while leaning against the back of the couch. "It's fine you can eat I rather the food not go to waste I'm going to try to eat mine again in a bit. Thank you for the kind offer it was really sweet of you." He started to contemplate something, "Hey what day is it?" 

Xxx

"What?!" He blushed and growled. "I ain't fuckin concerned! I just... I-... Y-yer bro didn't wantcha wakin 'im up! I just don't wanna piss im off is all. So I don't need ya bein a bitch n hurtin and havin ta go get im or somethin. Don't read so fuckin much inta this!" He crossed his arms and looked away, trying to look angry and uncaring, but coming across more like he was pouting. Which he totally was NOT doing thankyouverymuch! "A-and it's Tuesday..."

xxx

Giggling once more he crawled over to Red's side of the couch, "Oh Mr.Grouchy pants you do care! It's written all over your face. It's adorable!" He sat ridiculously close leaning his head on the others shoulder. "Just admit it, your so my friend! Who wouldn't want to be friends with the Magnificent Sans!" Then it clicked, "Wait!!!" Turning towards him once more, "I haven't apologized for all the stress i've put you through lately, I also got to apologize to that tall skeleton for slapping him. I feel bad about that I don't like violence and it was so out of character for me." He frowned that he seemed to not remember an entire day not the reason why Red was there. Leaning against Red again he felt more comfortable when he was close like this.

Xxx

Red blushed even more at Blue's new proximity and immediately tried to push him off. "Hey! Personal space! Ya heard of it?!... And I ain't fuckin adorable!" He growled to the best of his ability and made sure his sharp teeth were on full display. There was absolutely nothing adorable about him!

That second comment from Blue though had him paling and grabbing onto Blue's arm, perhaps a little more harshly than he meant to. "Don't you dare fuckin gi near 'im!" His eye lights flared with magic, but it was more from fear than any true anger or desire to intimidate. Realising how hard he was gripping the other, he let go like he'd been burnt. "Uh- I-I mean... Uh... Y-ya already said sorry. Ya don't remember but ya did. Didn't go well, so just... Stay away from 'im, yeah?" He hated the note of pleading in his voice, but he really didn't want Blue going near his brother if he could help it at all.

xxx

Wincing at the tight grasp he choose to say nothing about it as he now had apparently apologized and he didn’t remember and that it went bad, he was the magnificent Sans how could one of his food filled apologize go wrong? Well beside with Red but he thought if he wasn’t there he would've eaten the food instead of throwing it. He moved away with a flush on his face, “Sorry, it just felt nice being close to someone.” Not realizing that there was more to it. “I don’t see why you would lie to me but if you say I have already apologize then I will take your word on this matter.” He looked to the floor before back over at Red. “What happened? You seemed terrified when I mention the other skeleton.” He placed a hand to his head rubbing it slightly as he was trying to think of what had happened that last thing he really remembers was going to sleep on Sunday and then waking up and it was Tuesday. Nothing about Monday was there and it bugged him to no end.

xxx  
Red took a breath to calm himself down. He was scaring Blue. What the fuck was wrong with him? "Sorry. I-it's not a big deal, just... Don't bother with ‘im anymore, ok? He's a dick. I would know. The asshole's my brother." A hand subconsciously went to his still healing arm, concealed now by his coat, but still very much there and painful when he let himself think about it. He didn't ever want Blue getting hurt like that. He'd do anything in his power to prevent it.

xxx

He got the feeling of dejavu just know, “I know this going to sound weird but I feel like we have had this conversation before, I feel like I should be surprised at knowing he is your brother but I don’t for some reason.” Rubbing his head harder he was trying to figure out his own thoughts. “This is annoying I can remember everything so well but I can’t remember a single thing about yesterday.” Flopping over in defeat he groaned, part of him hung over the armrest on his side of the couch before he turned around so his head was hanging off the seat and his legs were again the back of the couch. “Work thoughts work! I am about to see if my tendrils can help me out with this, they are such good friends.”

xxx  
Red started to sweat. "Uuuuh, n-nah! Ya don't need ta do that!" He insisted, waving his hands. Blue's bro had said the magic would remember him... He wasn't too keen on seeing just what that meant. Especially when Blue didn't have his memory... "Ya don't really need yer memories anyway. It was just a day, right?" He grinned nervously.

xxx

Throwing his hands up but just hitting the floor with them he hmphed loudly, “Well I want to remember because it had to be a big day for the fact that you’re in my house talking to me and seem like you're worried for me! That is a lot different then I remember of you being angry at me for being nice to you!” Pushing a foot off against the couch he did a weird backflip from the couch rolling and now sits cross on the floor staring at Red. “There had to be something life changing for you to be my friend!” Blue was determined this was something big and wanted to know, flopping back laying on the floor now he adjusted his glasses as they were starting to fall off his face. “I just know that something happened!”

xxx  
Red chuckled, relaxing now that the tentacles seemed to be staying unsummoned. "Yeah, sure. Ya made me a life changing meal. Just didn't have the stomach ta stay away from ya after that." He leaned back on the couch, brows pinching in the slightest of frowns. "And I told ya, I ain't worried bout ya. Just don't want yer brother on my case."

xxx

Sitting up he choose to ignore Red’s insistence of not being worried about him looking over at the untouched plate of tacos, “If it was so life changing then why are my amazing tacos untouched!” He just about crawled over to the coffee table and grabbed his plate taking another bite a twisted expression on his face. “Maybe I made them wrong, I am unsure now.” He shook his head. “NO! The magnificent Sans would never get his amazing tacos wrong!” Getting up he took his plate into the kitchen losing his appetite he wrapped his plate up and puts it in the fridge before coming back out and sitting on the couch once more drinking his tea more to help with the taste then to help with his head this time. “You better finish your food or else I’ll be very upset one of us should enjoy my tacos!”

xxx  
"Heh. Yeah, a'right. If it'll shut ya up." He scooped up his plate and began eating. They really were pretty damn good. "Ya now. If ya keep feedin me lie this I might never leave." 

xxx

His hands going together in front of him his eyes start to sparkle like you could see every color of blue in them. “It would be like a forever sleep over! I won’t ever be alone again!” If Red wasn’t eating he would have hugged him again but he restrained himself even though the urge was strong.

xxx  
Red choked and sputtered. He hastily put the half eaten taco back on the plate and looked to Blue in shock. "Shit, kid. I was just jokin. Ya don't gotta put up with me fer that long!" Who would even want to?

xxx

“You put too much negativity on yourself, you are amazing and I have already fully enjoyed myself! Headache aside that is, your awesome Sans! Don’t let anyone else tell you….” A loud noise came from the tv signaling an important news bulletin. 

‘This is channel 69 news we are here to bring you the latest breaking news in the minor monster case. The court has just adjourned and the verdict had been set that by the end of the month all monsters under the age of 18 has to be living in a household with an adult and those in who attend school must remain in the household until graduation. This has been a great victory for the humans to help insure the safety of our residence and our children.” The reporter went on saying a few other things but Blue tuned it out turning to Red.

“Why would the humans do that to us? It really doesn’t affect me but I know a few monsters at school that don’t have anyone over the age of 18 watching them.” Blue once happy look turned to a frown.

xxx  
The happiness spurred on by Blue's comments didn't even have time to take root before that news broadcast came on. Red just stared at the screen, his face pale. He was only 17... Boss was 15. They didn't have any adult to live with! What were they going to do?! Would the state try to claim them? Would they have to move? Get split up?! No! That couldn't happen! Boss wouldn't take well to that at all!

His hands were starting to shake. He could only mutter a scared little "Shit..." Was he going to lose his brother? Sure, he was a dick, but they were all each other had...


	9. Chapter 9

Able to piece together the pieces pretty fast his frown grew before a happy expression filled it once again, “What About You and Your Brother Stay Here! I Know Pappy Wouldn’t Mind!” His eyes were sparkling again at the chance to help his new friend out and it could be the best way to apologize to his brother, even though Red said he already did. “I can talk to him as soon as he wakes up! It will be great having so many people under this roof!”

xxx  
Red jolted. Looking at Blue bewildered and a little apprehensive. "Fuck, Blue! I just got done tellin ya that ya need to stay away from my bro!" But there was a tiny little spark in his soul that wanted to latch onto this. He couldn't lose his brother. But he also couldn't expose Blue to him... He was being torn in two different directions and it was starting to fucking hurt. Boss was, without question, the most important person to Red. Somehow, though, Blue had managed to worm his way in and plant himself in a place of importance as well. His hands went to his face, claws digging at his skull. "Fucking shit..."

xxx

Frantically Blue grabbed the others hands pulling them away from him, “Stop! Don’t hurt yourself!” gripping the others hands tight against him but yet still gentle he looked at him worried. “Don’t hurt yourself please Sans, I know this is stressful but we can make this work. I know you don’t want me around your brother but you never know this could be good for all of us! You and your brother won’t get separated and I won’t be alone! I think it will be great!”

xxx  
Staring at Blue's earnest expression and vibrant optimism, it was almost impossible to turn him down. If it was only the two of them, he'd probably be falling right into Blue's arms and begging him to let him stay, but there were more people to consider here. One of them was a dick and the other as currently sleeping. Red averted his eyes. "I-... I-I guess it wouldn't.... Hurt.... For ya ta talk ta yer bro bout it..."

xxx

An adorably high pitched squeal was heard before Blue wrapped his arms around Red hugging him tight, “I can get my brother to say yes no problem! I have my ways~ just wait and see this will be great!” Practically bouncing where he sat hugging Red he was so happy that his soul began to glow, the thought of not being alone all the time was the best thought to him.

xxx  
Red yelped and squirmed in Blue's hold, fighting down the urge to shove the other off hard enough to send the other to the floor. He still wasn't used to all this-... Bodily contact... At least not from someone other than Boss. He never reacted this way when his brother picked him up and toted him around like a lumpy sack… It didn’t help that the bouncing was jostling his arm and making him wince. "Y-yeah? Well, if he cares bout ya the way he should, then he really shouldn't fuckin agree ta this..."

xxx

After his excitement calmed down he pulled away looking at Red he felt a small shiver in his soul that made his body follow suit before he flushed a bright Blue removing his hands and moving them to cover his face. "Oh wowzers, I don't know why I feel so flustered." He remained sitting close to Red but was now in thought once more on why he would be flustered from a simple hug and why his soul reacted in such a way.

xxx

He felt Blue shiver against him and fuck! Was that supposed to feel like that? It took everything in him to not shiver right back. He grimaced and scooted a little away from Blue, turning back to the television and staring at it intently. "Well don't look at me fer clarification. How'm I s'pose ta know what goes on in yer skull? Why don't we just watch some tv or somethin?" He pointedly ignored the warmth in his face.

xxx

Feeling his face get warmer he to directed his attention to the t.v. "Sorry that was more an inner thought that choose to be an outer thought." Scooting over to the other side of the couch leaning up against the armrest only half paying attention to the show that was on. Absent midly he summon just one of his tendrils and started playing with it as he watched the show. Looking as if he had a pet in his lap rather than his magic he would let it and ever so often make little sounds like he was talking to a pet. Only someone that was watching would notice that the little pets and kisses he gave his tendril were more intimate than Blue realized and that it had an effect on his own body that he didn't realize was happening. The longer he played with his tendrils the more flushed he got and his breathing for heavy but Blue himself didn't realize that such things were happening.

xxx

 

Red tried to keep his focus on the tv but Blue was making little cooing noises that were gradually progressing to something else and his curiosity got the better of him. He glanced over from the corner of his sockets, then suddenly his eye lights blew wide. He opened his mouth to say something but the only sound that escaped him was a squeak. He tried again with marginal success. "Th-the fuck're ya doin?!"

... Oh yeah. No memories. Their little talk last night may as well have never happened... And Blue thought of his magic as 'friends'... He didn't even realize he was damn near jerking off on the couch... Red grit his teeth in second hand mortification and growing arousal.

xxx

Blue got pulled back into the real world turning and looking at Red his expression showed that he was half gone as he tilted his head in confusion his voice was light and airy as he continued to pet his tendril. "What do you mean? I'm just petting my tendril I normally do if I watch t.v. it helps calms me they're great friends. Do you want to pet one?" Once again blue's innocence dripping off him like a raging waterfall in spring.

Xxx

 

"N-No I don't- That's not- FUCK!" He wanted to strangle this poor, naive, and unintentionally sexy fucking shit! "I am SO not having this fucking chat again! Once was enough, thanks!" Then he got up, intending to go anywhere else because shit did it sound good to be able to touch and stroke Blue's magic and he could damn well fucking see the way the little blue tendril twitched with interest and this was so far outside of the bounds of ok!!

xxx

Frowning his tendril seemed to be sad as well, "It's not like it's going to bite has no teeth after all, also what talk? Seriously there had to of been so much I'm missing and I'm a little upset about not remembering." He look at his tendril, "Do you remember what happened little guy?" The tendril nodded, just like Stretch said the magic remembered but Blue did not. Blue smiled wide still in a foggy mind state. "Do you think you can help me remember?" The tendril nodded once more as it started to slowly inch its way towards Blues skull.

 

xxx

The moment his shoes touched the floor he was striding towards the front door. He ignored Blue's questions entirely, not even wanting to deal anymore. He liked Blue, he really, really did, but he couldn't take this! At this rate one or both of them was going to end up doing something they regretted and he did NOT want to let that happen. So, as Blue started to murmur to his magic, Red was out the door, slamming it behind him before he just chose a direction and started walking. He just needed to be somewhere else for a bit. That's all. Just somewhere else that was far, far away from Blue and his innocence and his fucking rapey magic.

xxx

 

Looking towards the door he was about to stop Red from leaving but the tendril had advance wrapping around Blues neck once before it slid into his open mouth he made a surprised gasping noise as his tongue quickly formed to try to push his own tendril out but to no avail. More started appearing and was quick to attack him, moving under his clothing to wrap around his most sensitive parts. Even though Blue himself doesn’t remember his magic does, knowing the places that they had touch before quickly making Blue into a puddle of mess on the couch. His magic quickly formed as the tendrils wrapped themselves around it. Pleasurable moans could be heard throughout the house.

Stretch awoke hearing noises first he groaned before getting up, he had been joking to Red saying that they should keep it down he didn’t think they would actual do anything of the sort. Knowing Red looked like he could but seeing that his attitude was a lot more different that he let on. Still he wasn’t going to let them fuck while he was in the house at least and could stop it.

Throwing open the door he was about to yell to tell them to knock it off but when he saw that Blue was alone and his tendrils were the one that were the culprit he stood there in shock before he started to hastily walk down the stairs to go assistance his brother. Watching as he was weakly trying to fight off his own magic that seemed to be everywhere. “It’s okay little Bro I'll sto…” Before he could finish his sentence and actively help his brother he watched as Blue spine arched and he moaned loudly eye in the shape of hearts and he heard the telltale sign that he wished he could have prevented.

A pop and crackle resonated from him as his tendrils finished him in the short time before disappearing his eyes were half lidded and he was panting but his magic was still formed and twitching in excitement under the constriction of his now wet pants. Stretched frowned and looked around unsure where Red was when he looked back Sans had fallen asleep covered in the goop of his tendril and his own completion that was now in his pants. There was no way he could stop the coming week from happening now. Lifting his brother up and filling how limp he was in his arms made him sign. “You’re going to have a hellish week little bro.” Taking him upstairs he cleaned him up the best he could before laying him into his bed in fresh clothes kissing his forehead before leaving the room to clean the mess in the living room before heading to bed once again he would call and inform Blues school that he would not be attending for a while due to the new circumstances.

xxx  
It was getting pretty late in the day, the sun dipping low enough to be casting a soft, fiery light across the town. Red had missed an entire day of school, including that stupid fucking drama club that Principal Dreemur had forced him into. He wondered briefly what effect that would have on his life now. Would he get expelled for this? Would Boss? Would they end up having to move regardless of that new fucking law just so they could change schools? Maybe home schooling was an option...

Fuck! Either way he was completely fucked! Because he still couldn't allow Boss anywhere near Blue, so he couldn't in good conscience actually accept Blue's offer to stay with him! The state was going to come down on him and his brother and there was nothing he could do about it! 

Then there was also the fact that Blue was way too sweet and innocent for his own good, even though his magic was quite possibly the lewdest thing Red had ever seen... Just the memory of those tendrils and the way they'd reached out to him last night, touching him in places nothing else had ever dared and sparking along his bones with such a pleasant heat... Red groaned and rubbed a hand down his face.

He'd been walking for a while and when he looked up he was a little shocked and maybe a bit scared that he'd managed to end up at his own house. The lights were out, the front door looking broken but shut tight. It didn't look like Papyrus was home. Possibly, he was out hanging with Undyne or doing something he really fucking shouldn't. It made Red's brow pinched with concern. It was probably for the best, though. This meant that he could quietly slip in and get a few things that he needed and then get out without even being noticed. He could get his backpack and a change of clothes or two so that he wouldn't have to keep bumming clothes off Blue. Even if the borrowed shirt did feel nice and smell sweetly of detergent and berries... Red blushed again as he went up and unlocked the door.

Not bothering to flip on a light, he made his way across the living room to the stairs, then up to his own room. Only then did he switch on the lights. It was a bit of a hazard to try moving around in his room without visibility. There was junk and clothes and broken things all over the place. Red never bothered to clean up if he could help it, not considering it worth the effort when it was just going to get messed up again, and Boss never came in here. So it was, for lack of a better term, a complete sty.

Red carefully picked his way through the mess, picking up a stray shirt or pair of shorts to inspect the garments for wearability. Usually, when it was apparent that he needed to do laundry, he would just gather what he could find, wash it, then dump it on his bed to never be put away. So his closet was pretty empty and every article of clothing he owned was of dubious cleanliness. He was able to scrape together two or three sets, though, and that was good enough for him. After being at Blue's house for the short amount of time that he had, however, he was reluctant to touch that safe haven with something of his own. At least not when it was in the state that it usually was. He wondered if he should put forth the effort to actually wash something... Nah. It would probably take too long and Boss would come home and catch him before he could get out. He didn't feel like doing laundry anyway. Deciding to go half way, at least, he sloppily folded his clothes and arranged them in a semi-neat stack before he turned to take them downstairs where he'd dropped his backpack yesterday.

He froze, his eye lights shrinking in fear when he turned to find his brother standing in his door way, silent and glowering. His clothes fell from his suddenly shaking hands as he backed up a step. He hadn't even heard the other come into the house!

"B-boss! Yer... Y-yer home! uhh..." He backed away another few steps as his brother advanced, still saying nothing in a way that was absurdly out of character and somehow far more terrifying than the loudest screams.

His legs hit the edge of his mattress just as Boss' large hand found his neck, pushing him back and down and pinning him to the bed as tears began to gather in his sockets. "W-wai-"

"Came crawling back already..." Papyrus sneered lowly, thickly. His voice seemed a little off, and at this proximity Red could tell why. His brother had been drinking. "Of course you did... You... Couldn't stay away if you tried." His brother's sharp teeth were angling up into a crooked smile, his sockets narrow and eye lights hazy. Red's soul thumped painfully in his chest, humming hard like a scared rabbit.

"Boss... B-bro, please..." Red pleaded, then choked slightly when the hand on his neck tightened.

"Even after attacking me... Stealing away my fucking prize... Here you are..." Papyrus' other hand came up to stroke lightly at the side of Red's face, making the smaller skeleton stiffen, confusion blending with his fear in a way that made him feel faintly sick. His brother's claws moved almost tenderly over his marred skull before they began to dig in, sharp tips pressing in on him like knives. "Because you're mine... Aren't you... And you would do anything for me... Wouldn't you..."

The way his brother said those words... Slowly, reverently... Possessively... Red's breath caught in his throat, sockets wide and frightened. Uncertain. Red had never heard his brother like this before.

Then his brother was kissing him. Everything in his mind just shut off, his body going completely rigid under the other's hold. The smell of cheap whiskey burned his nasal cavity. Hands that had been scrabbling at his brother's wrist went to instead push at broad shoulders. A hot, spicy tongue pressed insistently at his teeth and he could swear he was about to throw up.

"Pa-!" Then that tongue was in his mouth and it was all he could do not to bite down on it, his unwillingness to hurt the other working against him. he could feel his shirt being pushed up, a sharp hand pawing at his ribs. His whole body was shaking and he was doing his best to let his mind shut down, to let him be anywhere else mentally while his little brother molested him. His eyes closed tight, red tears still somehow finding a way to flood down his face past the tightly clenched sockets.

The hand on his neck left and his shirt was pushed up over his head. His arms were forced up and he cried out as the material of Blue's clothes caught on the bandages of his broken arm. He was close to sobbing now, unable to believe what was happening to him. Unable to imagine his own brother doing this to him... But those terrible touches had frozen at his cry of pain. Cautiously, he peeked an eye open to look at the other. Papyrus was frozen in place, his eyes locked on he bandages around his throbbing arm.

"P-pap...?" He hated the way his voice shook. Hated even more the way his whole body flinched when Papyrus' eye lights jerked to stare at his face, wide and looking far too innocent for their current position. Maybe he was reconsidering? Maybe this was Red's chance to stop this before it went any further? "Please... Please don't... P-please..." He was begging shamelessly, hopelessly trying to avoid what he could guess was his brother's intentions. He felt scared and vulnerable and he hated it, but if this kept going... He would break.

Papyrus was off of him in a flash, face looking vaguely horrified by his own actions. "I-I'm sorry, I..."

Red wasted no time in jerking his shirt back on and covering himself. He grabbed up the clothes he'd dropped earlier and was out the door before Papyrus could do more than yell after him. He darted down the stairs, grabbed up his backpack and ran through the front door. He didn't stop running even after that, even though he couldn't hear anyone running after him.

xxx

Stretch awoke earlier than normal he had things he needed to get from the store before work. Walking down the stairs he saw his little brother sitting on the couch watching t.v. a bit of a distance look on his face. “Hey Sans, you feeling okay?” He walked standing close to the couch, Sans looked up before realizing that his brother just said something. “I feel a little funny brother.” Shaking his head a smile appeared before he jumped up grabbing his brother’s hands he put on his best puppy dog eyes a sweet smile and seemed to ooze cuteness. “Brother! I was wondering if Sans and his brother could live with us until Red turns 18. There is a new law going in effect and he can’t support his brother until after he graduates from school!”

Stretch was taken back from the quick change in his brother attitude but ignored it for now, “Can we talk about this later I need to go the store.” He started walking off before he was stopped by a pulling of his shirt he turned to look at Sans, did his eyes just get bigger? “Ugh, if I say yes can I go to the store?” Blue was ecstatic he started jumping around before hugging his brother. “Thank you! I can’t wait to tell them that they can stay!” Stretched rolled his eye lights before giving his brother a hug sometimes he couldn’t say no to him.

It wasn’t until he was at the store buying the locks that it hit him that what he agreed to was a really bad idea. The mixture of just waking up and the oozing cuteness from his brother made his judgment clouded of the current situation at hand. There were going to be some serious rules to be placed if this was going to work. Groaning he also went decided food shopping needed to happen seeing how there were going to be extra mouths to feed. Hoping this wasn’t going to be a bigger task than necessary he was also going to need to look into this said law his brother talked about. He was happy that he was 28 and didn’t have to worry about most things.

Heading home he dropped all the bags into the kitchen his brother meeting him in there. “What did you buy Pappy?” Sans started to put the food away as he looked into the bags. “More food for the extra mouths and a lock for your door and window sadly for the next week you’re going to have to be locked in. You’re going through your first heat and it’s going to be hell and I doubt you want to try to sleep with anything that moves.” Blue flushed a bright blue, is that why he was feeling funny? “That would be for the best, I would want my first time to be with someone I love and cared for.” Nodding more to himself then to his brother he looked over. “I agree I think that is for the best, I wouldn’t want to be so rude to our company. Even though I don’t like the thought of being locked in my room.” Stretch made a sound of approval, “Yeah it’s not going to be fun I will be honest with you and while I’m at work is when you will need to be locked in and when you’re in the main part of your heat. I will leave the others my number if they can’t handle you but it should be fine hopefully.” Grabbing the locks he went quickly left the kitchen to put the locks where they needed to go. Blue went and finished putting away the food before starting dinner. Deciding on something simple he started the process of spaghetti.

xxx  
At some point he collapsed in an alleyway to throw up. Blue's tacos didn't taste near as good when they were coming back up, half processed and laced with digestion magic. He also completely understood the other's new abhorrence of spice. Feeling just a bit more than a little rattled, he allowed himself a few moments of freaking out, sobbing and holding his arms around himself tightly enough to make his bones creak and his arm scream.

Eventually he calmed down enough that he didn't feel like he was going to shatter to dust at any moment. By that point he thought he might throw up just from the smell of his earlier sick, so he pushed himself unsteadily to his feet and did his best to wipe the tears from his face. Feeling at least presentable enough for the general public's viewing, he left his alley, backpack stuffed with his clothes now and thrown over his shoulder with his hands stuffed nonchalantly into his pockets.

Having nowhere else to really go, and secretly longing for the comfort of it, Red went back to Blue's house. He hesitated outside the front door when he got there. Should he just walk in? Would that be rude? He was staying here for now, so maybe not? Or maybe this was a dumb idea and he should just go seek out a bench to crash for the night... Before he could convince himself to turn around he reached up to knock on the door.

xxx

Just as he was finishing up with the spaghetti there came a knock at the door but before he could stop his brother was already alerting him that he was getting it. “I got it bro finish up, I wanna eat before work it smells amazing.” Blue sparkled and set to work finishing it while stretched walked over to the door opening it. “Isn’t our new resident Mc Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance, you don’t have to knock anymore. We also need to have a little talk before you come inside.” Stretch took a stepped outside before shutting the door, “You’re not in trouble but so calm down my bro just went into heat earlier today and I couldn’t stop it in time just thought I would warn you before you came inside. I have placed locks on my brother’s window and door and he has already agreed to being locked in while I am not home so you should be safe…. Ish…. I make no promises.” Stretch then opened the door just about pushing Red inside making it so he can’t just run from the new information he seemed like a runner to him. “Yo Sans, your friend is here.” In second Red was being tackled into a hug and a squeal was heard. “Sans! Your back! I missed you!” Stretched was shocked before he cracked up laughing. “You’re just in time for dinner!” Stretched started walking towards the kitchen to get food before he had to leave.

xxx  
Seeing the looming, intimidating form of Blue's older brother on the other side of the door nearly had him stumbling back. He'd been hoping for Blue. Even if Blue made him feel all sorts of flustered and confused... The little guy was warm and comforting at least. Then there was that stupid nickname too and suddenly his discomfort was also joined by irritation.

"Don't fuckin call me that..." He muttered, but Stretch continued as though he hadn't said anything. The warning about Blue's heat had his discomfort returning in full force, however, and he was suddenly happy that Blue hadn't been the one to answer the door. Now more than ever, he didn't think he could handle Blue's advances... Or, well, his magic's advances... It was still Blue, either way, right?

He was about to stutter some excuse and tried to turn and walk away, but there was suddenly a large hand pushing him into the house, preventing any escape. He paled when Stretch called for his brother.

"N-now wait just a-" He was cut off by a loud squeal and a blue blur that tackled him into a hug. With as shaky as his legs were, it was no surprise that they both went sprawling to the floor.

The taller skeleton's laughter and words were easily shoved to the back of his mind in favor of the surge of panic that swept through him at being pinned down again. The knowledge that Blue was in heat, confirmed by the strong scent of blueberries, didn't help. He shoved at the other frantically and scrambled to out from under him. "G-get offa me!" He was trying to reign himself in, but that would be a lot easier when Blue wasn't on top of him.

xxx

Not expecting to fall he squeaked before obliging to the others wishes and getting off, “Sorry about that, I made spaghetti for dinner and my brother said that you guys can live here!” If blue had a tail it would be wagging with the overabundance of happiness that seemed to roll off of him in waves.

xxx

Blue moved off of him pretty quick and that was enough to put him a lot more at ease. Not only was he no longer pinned, but Blue was showing a remarkable control of himself. Maybe it was because it was still early in his heat? Or maybe Red was overestimating how desirable he himself was just because of the number of times he'd been molested recently... Either way, he was able to stand back up without shaking this time.

Then Blue's words registered. "Wait what?!" He turned towards the kitchen where the older brother had disappeared. "Are you fuckin crazy?!"

He was pretty sure his brother was turning out to be some kind of rapist, and now with Blue in heat... And if Boss overlooked Blue and went straight for Red again.. Well, he didn't really relish the idea of someone walking in on that... He didn't want to be seen like that. Especially not by Blue!


	10. Chapter 10

Stretch chooses to ignore the little outburst as he sat at the table eating Blue wrapped an arm around Reds and dragged him to the kitchen. “Come, you need to eat with us.” Sitting him down in a chair and pushing it in before going over and plating up some spaghetti bringing it over and setting it in front of Red before getting his own and joining. Dragging a chair over to sit closer to Red he put his plate down sitting his eyes sparkling at him. “I am so excited that you two will be staying with us for now, I have more mouths to feed and going to have company during the days!”

Stretched just about choked on his food when he laughed at watching his brother he knew he shouldn’t laugh knowing that his actions were driving by his heat but it was so damn funny to him he looked like a house wife tending to her husband that just got home from work. Glad he bought the locks because it was obvious on where his heat was directed at and he started to fill a little bad for Red. The two of them were so innocent and his brother had absolutely no idea what he was doing and it was cute as fuck to him.

Blue looked over at his brother when he was mid laughing and choking, “You okay brother?” Stretch nodded saying nothing as he ate and watched the show in front of him and the growing awkwardness he saw on Red's face deciding to help distract the boy he asked a simple question. “So what do you want me to call you Edgy Mc My Chemical Romance?” Blue gasped at the nickname his brother gave his friend. “Brother! That is rude! Apologize to him!” Stretch chuckled before apologize with a laugh in his tone. “Sorry.”

xxx  
Blue was crowding him. Or at least he felt crowded. Blue wasn't touching him as he sat so very close to him, but he might as well have been. It was certainly enough to make him sweat and feel awkward. Then Stretch was laughing again, obviously at his expense, and using that damn nickname... Again! Red growled and yelled. "I said don't fuckin call me that!" Then Blue backed Red up by scolding his brother and Red felt a little vindicated. What little satisfaction he got, however, was washed away when Stretch really did apologize. Even if it was said in a completely insincere fashion.

"Ain't it kinda rude also to ask fer a name before givin one?" He sneered and shoved a bite of spaghetti into his mouth.

xxx

Settling down he smirked, “Just call me Stretch now do you want me to keep calling you Mc Edge or are you gonna either rename yourself?” Blue finished a bite his legs started to grind together but blue didn’t realize his own actions. “I hear people call him Red at school I think he wouldn’t mind being called that. Oh! What should we call your brother when he is here? I don’t his name and I think I should seeing how he is going to be living here as well?” Stretch nodded to his brother. “Red it is then.” Finishing off his plate he stood and took it to the sink grabbing a bottle of honey that was on the counter and opened it and proceeded to drink the sticky liquid that was inside. “I got to get ready for work so hurry up and finish your food and whatever else you need to do before you’re trapped until morning.” Blue groaned but nodded as he set to finishing his food and think about the things he wants to do before he has to go to bed.

xxx

Red glowered at Blue when he handed over his name for him. "I can talk fer myself ya know. I ain't just some helpless fuckin charity case. Don't talk like I ain't here ta give my own damn answers!" He new he was snapping and that Blue didn't really deserve it, but he'd had a bad fucking day and he needed to vent somehow! Sulking, he went back to eating the food that Blue had both made and dished up for him. He was really starting to feel like some kinda victim or something and it was pissing him off. He was capable! He was strong! He was smart! He didn't like being talked around or down to! He'd tolerate it from Boss, but from anyone else...

"And his name is P-papyrus..." Damn... And now he couldn't even properly say his own brother's name without tripping over it. How the hell was he supposed to deal with him now? How was he supposed to deal with him when there would be a fucking witness close at hand at almost all times? ... Better yet... How was he supposed to break it to him that they were moving in with the other two skeletons...?

Being reminded of the fact that Blue was going to be locked in his room tonight and the foreseeable future, Red figured he should probably get the blanket off the cot he'd been lent. he had two legs and at least one good arm, he could get stuff for himself. He finished off the last bite of his food then took his plate over to the sink, habit making him simply leave it on the counter. 

"I s'pose i'll be sleepin on the couch then. I'll go get my blanket n pillow off the cot in yer room." Then he set about doing just that, heading up to Blue's room.`

xxx  
Quickly finishing off his food he put it in the sink to do later before running after Red. “Silly you can bring the cot down no one is using it. Not sure which one will be more comfortable but you can choose either or.” Watching as Red grabbed the blankets and pillow Blue gladly got the cot to bring it downstairs. Happily carrying it out of the room before Red could properly protest his actions.

Once it was set up downstairs Blue went into the kitchen and did the dishes not wanting to leave them in the sink overnight. He put the food away and made sure the kitchen was once again clean. Stretch came down the stairs leaning against the doorframe. “Okay time for bed Sans, I am going to be late as it is also I’m going to look at getting a bigger place because our 2 bedrooms aren’t going to cut it. I’ll be looking during my breaks and lunch tonight.” Blue nodded at his brother it would make things easier and less crowded with so many. He was feeling giddy that his house that once felt so big was starting to feel small at the aspect of so many people fallowing his brother out of the kitchen to head to his room he went over to Red hugging him. “Goodnight, I hope you sleep well! I will see you in the morning.” He pulled away before happily going up his stairs to his room he hugged his brother and he got one in return. “Sorry for doing this again brother.” Blue happily nodded, “It’s understandable you’re just looking out for me!”

Stretched shut and locked the door before turning and walking down he walked over to Red handing him a spare key. “This is for emergency only, like the house is burning down kind of situation. DO NOT let me regret giving this to you.” With that he walked out the garage door to head to work.

xxx

Red grumbled about not needing help or the damn cot since the couch was fine, but Blue helped anyway. God damn fucking sweetheart... Why was it so damn hard to stay mad at the guy? Blue was just way too nice... With a sigh, Red kicked off his shoes and draped his coat over the back of the couch. He plopped his pillow on the couch too, stubbornly deciding that would be perfectly fine for him. Stretch delivered the key to him with very unneeded warnings. "Yeah, fine, whatever. Trust me, I WANT those locks to stay on the door." He shoved the key into the pocket of the shorts he was wearing then threw himself under his blanket. It had been a long day and he was eager to have it be over.

xxx

Sighing to himself he felt weird besides the fact he was experiencing his first heat. His room seemed really lonely without Red in there or maybe that was the heat as well. Unsure on what his own thought he sighed feeling lonelier than ever. He proceeded to get ready and climb into his bed pulling the covers up and closing his eye. A very restless night was what meat him he kept waking up with his magic acting up and his tendrils out poking his face. Swatting them away and dispersing them he would go back to sleep. His alarm went off at the normal time and he hit the button a groan passed through his teeth. There was a slight ache in his body that he chalked up to not being able to sleep well the night before.

Getting up he dressed for the day ahead when he went over to open his door to go prepare breakfast it was locked and it clicked to him that he had to remain in his room until his brother got home. Groaning again he was displeased that his normal morning routine was already ruined. Instead he grabbed his writing book and laid out on his bed and started to write random lyrics that would pop in his head as he would sing them before he would write them down. The morning seemed to drag along even slower than normal.

xxx  
Without someone or something to wake Red, he would sleep for darn near ever. So he wouldn't wake up until Stretch finally got home, possibly making him late for school. It was likely he didn’t care about that, but who could say what the opinion was of a sleeping person. Red grumbled in his sleep, and rolled over.

xxx

Stretch pulled up and got parked in the garage getting out of his old beat up car he shut and locked the door yawning as he went it. Seeing that Red was still asleep he assumed his brother was still in the room waiting. Silently sneaking past he went up the stairs and unlocked the door to his brothers room. Slipping inside he saw that his brother was starting to doze on his bed while trying to write something out. “Morning Bro, your friend is still asleep I think you should go wake him before he is late for school.”

In his half asleep state Blue jumped up at the words that someone was going to be late to school, “Oh no! I can’t let that happen!” Blue rushed passed his chuckling brother that fallowed to watch the show he leaned against the banister to watch before heading to bed. Practically jumping on Red legs on either side of the sleeping monster he squealed, “RED! YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE!!!” He shook the other monster under him to wake him up as his brother was upstairs dying of laughter he didn’t think his brother was going to jump on the poor sleeping mass.

xxx  
One moment Red was sleeping peacefully, then the next he was jarred violently awake, someone sitting on him and shaking him. Immediately, his mind went to Boss, his brother being the source of almost every violent awakening in his short life. So, instinctively, his arms went to protect his fragile skull and he cringed, body starting to shake.

"I-I'm awake! I'm awake! S-sorry, Boss! M' awake! Please, please, M'sorry! M'awake!" Usually, if he just pleaded enough and insisted enough, Boss would drop him and return to his own morning routine. He'd never sat on him befo-... No... No he had. He'd grabbed him and pinned him and now he was on him and the tears couldn't be stopped as his breathing sped up. His voice came quiet and broken. "P-please, Don't. Please. Please..." 

 

xxx

Feeling Red shake beneath his and watching the tears form and fall his soul felt like it was going to shatter instinctively he leaned over wrapping his arms around him the best he could. “Shhh, shhh it’s me Blue. I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to scare you. I would never hurt you Sans I promise.” His voice was calm and gentle his hug light Red could easily push him off if he so pleased. Stretch felt bad for laughing and he retreated to his room leaving the two alone but still in ear shot.

xxx  
The hug was really fuckin unusual. It was enough to bring him further towards wakefulness. Then he took in the words and recognized the voice and... Shit... "B-Blue? Shit! S-sorry i-... Fuck! Get offa me!" He growled and pushed. Surprisingly, Blue allowed himself to be pushed. In a panic, Red lurched up from the couch, nearly tripping over his blanket in the process, then all but ran to the bathroom where he could have his panic attack in peace and maybe not make an even bigger fool of himself. He locked the door, leaned against it and slid own its surface, his arms wrapping around himself and his claws digging into either shoulder. His right arm throbbed in pain from the shaking he'd just endured, but it only served to distract him from his own pounding soul and ragged breathing. He needed to calm the fuck down... This was so not the place for this. Not with his concerned... Friend... Just out in the living room and probably severely confused as to what just happened…

xxx

Confusion pure utter confusion following Red up but at a slower pace he went to the bathroom door and knocked lightly. “Are you okay Sans?” His voice was light but full of concern for the other monster.

xxx  
"Fine. M'fuckin fine!" He responded, voice rough around his harsh breathing. He swallowed and leaned his head back, gulping down the cool air of the dark, tiled room. It was a nice room, really... Clean and nice smelling. Like soap and fruit and some kind of minty toothpaste. He let the surrounding area in and focussed on that, letting himself out of his own head. After a minute or two, he was finally able to breathe normally again.

xxx

Leaning his head back up against the doors he relaxed he could tell Red was having trouble and he choose to sing it was soft and light but filled with emotion of hope that Red would feel better.  
xxx

The soft, melodic singing drifting through the door made his soul hitch. Not in an unpleasant way... He stared straight ahead and just listened, letting the words float over him with the calmness and the comfort. By the time the short song ended, he was feeling like he could just drift off to sleep again. This definitely wasn't a place he could do that though... 

It was with a hint of shame on his face that he stood and carefully opened the door, finding Blue on the other side of it. 

"Uh, h-hey. Uhh..." Feeling the dampness on his face that he'd forgotten about, he quickly reached up and wiped it away with a sleeve. He averted his eyes, completely embarrassed by the situation. He wished he had more control over himself. He hated his panic attacks... "Thanks.. Fer uh... Y-yeah. Sorry bout that. W-was just a bad dream or somethin. Sorry fer freakin out..."

xxx

Catching himself before he fell back he quickly stood wrapping the other in a hug, “Nothing to be sorry about I was the one who woke you up in a rude manner. I apologize I will refrain from waking you up in such a manner in the future.” Pulling away but having his hands still holding onto Reds jacket. “I woke you up because you are going to be late for school. Would you like me to cook you some breakfast before heading out? I don’t normally like tardiness but seeing how I was so very rude and you’re going to be late either way I will gladly cook you something.”

xxx  
Was there really no end to this guy's sweetness? Red felt like melting under the gentle hug and the consideration he'd never been afforded before. Accepting such kindness wasn't something he thought he could handle, though. Particularly after his panic just now, which had his anxiety doing rushing laps around his soul. "Uh, Thanks... Blue.. B-but I think I'd just like ta get ready n get goin." He gently pushed Blue off. What followed after that was an awkward moment of wanting to comfort the other in some way but finding a not so surprising lack of ideas. After a few seconds of frantic thinking he just huffed a breath and brushed past the other. He dug a change of clothes from his backpack then went back to the bathroom to change. He flicked his eye lights to Blue once more before he closed the door, but still nothing came to mind for him to say or do. So he simply shut the door and went about getting dressed.

xxx

Once Red was in the bathroom Blue walked downstairs and towards the kitchen he decided to prepare something small and light for himself. Just toast and an egg to help nourish him but he was finding that he wasn’t hungry as he normally was he wondered if it was a side effect of his heat. So far it had been very mild and wondered why his brother told him he was going to go through a lot, if this was all it was then he surely could handle it and go to school couldn’t he? Taking his finished food to the table he placed the egg on top of his toast and slowly ate at it. His vision started to get clouded while he ate as he felt a pull to something his bones starting to ache just a bit more. Shaking his head he tried to clear the haze he felt while he slowly ate.

xxx  
Red changed slowly then checked his face in the mirror to be sure all evidence of his waking had been wiped away. He washed his face with water from the tap, just to be thorough. Then he took a deep breath to steady himself before finally opening the door to head out.

He tromped down the stairs in a fresh pair of shorts and one of his familiar turtlenecks, this one a dull mustard yellow. He found his coat where he'd left it and slipped it on before toeing on his sneakers. He lifted his backpack over a shoulder then swung by the kitchen to say bye to Blue. He figured that was the least he could do. "Hey, so... I'm headin out. You good?"

xxx

Finishing his food he sat there in a spaced out state only when Red spoke did he turn his head to look at him at for moment he thought Red was glowing but a blink of the eye showed that it must have been his imagination. He gave a dazed smile and nodded, “I’m fine, if you could bring my school work for me back that would be great.” Getting up he walked over to Red giving him another hug it was short but simple before he went back to do the dishes in his floaty state of mind as he walked away he hummed to himself and whispered just barely audible. “mmm cinnamon.” That word was supposed to be in his head and to him he did say it in his mind as well as having it slip past his teeth. He was at the sink now slowly doing the dished with a smile on his face.

xxx

Red blushed, both from the hug and the comment as Blue walked away. He seemed a little out of it, so Red didn't comment. He did, however, look on at the other in concern before he just shook his head and turned to leave.

He still didn't now the bus schedule for this area, nor did he knew where a bus stop was, but it wasn't like he was in any great hurry or something. He wandered until he found the main road, then followed that until he found a bus stop. He planted himself on the bench then proceeded to wait an entire hour before a buss actually showed up. he must have just missed the earlier one. He rode it to the school and got there just before first period let out.

The day passed relatively slowly. He didn't see his brother, which he was incredibly grateful for, but was also a little worried about. Papyrus, while rough and angry and altogether delinquent in personality, had hardly ever willingly missed a day of school. It left a feeling in his bones like a cat who'd had it's fur rubbed the wrong way.

At the end of the day he went around to the different classrooms and asked to see which classes Blue had. Apparently, some of the teachers didn't trust his intentions to actually deliver the papers to their intended recipient. Red told them to fuck themselves then stormed off. He'd have to get a written note or something tomorrow... 

He hopped on the usual bus to go home without thinking about it. Thankfully, it ran by the stop he'd been at that morning so he got off there. When he finally got back to Blue's house, he didn't bother knocking this time. He just went in and went straight to the couch where he collapsed with a sigh.

xxx  
The day went by in a haze and he had actually went and laid with his brother to rest not wanting to be alone currently hearing the front door startled him awake he sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to focus before he slowly walked out of his brothers shutting the door silently to not disturbed his brother. Looking down he saw red on the couch he went down with a smile, “How was school?” His voice still sounded light and airy as he descended the stairs.

xxx

Red hadn't heard Blue approach, so the other's voice made him jump. He settled back down immediately, however, when he saw it was just Blue. A groan left him at the question, reminding him why he was irritated in the first place. "Teachers are fuckin assholes. 'Parently I ain't trustworthy enough or some shit so some a yer dick head teachers refused ta pass on yer work." He leaned forward and dug the bag he'd deposited on the floor next to his feet. He pulled out a thin stack of papers. "This' what I managed ta get at least." Leaning back and slumping into the couch's softness, he offered the papers to Blue.

xxx  
Taking the papers he set them down on the coffee table before sitting next to Red his arms going lazily around him he sighed. “Apologize I’ve been a cuddlier today. Brother said its part of the heat but he said he wasn’t worried about it that it’s normal apparently he turned into a cuddlier as well in the start of his.” He nuzzled into Red enjoy the closes of another body but his soul fluttered when he was close to Red when he was near his brother it didn’t do a thing but Blue closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling rushing through his bones he hummed happily. “I’ll write them a letter so you can take it to school tomorrow but thank you either way for bringing back my work that you could, it means a lot to me.”

xxx  
A dusting of color rose to his face as Blue cuddled him. Red recalled having similar urges his first time through heat, though he'd known better than to seek out anyone he knew. That would have been a one way ticket to pain... Though, knowing how his brother felt now, he wondered if maybe pain wouldn't have been the only thing he'd have received. He shuddered.

"Y-yeah, Blue. No problem." Hoping to help ease whatever urges Blue was having, he let an arm wrap around the other, casually draping across Blue's narrow shoulders. "And uh... D-don't worry... Bout the cuddlin thing. I-i don't really, uh... Mind it so much..." His face burned hotter at the admission, but it really was nice just being near someone like this. It was nice to have someone pressed against him just for the hell of it. Just to feel nice and comfortable. He'd never had this before.

xxx

An almost purring sound came from him at feeling the other's arm around him he was happy and content with the closeness. “Thank you, if I ever get bad and make you unhappy Pappy said to lock me in my room.” A moment of silence passed before blue looked up his blue eye light looking foggy. “Have you experienced your first heat? Have any pointers on what I should do?” Was it him or was Red glowing again?

xxx

Red's blush darkened. "Uhhh... I-i'm not really too sure I'm the one ta be askin bout stuff like that..." He stuttered, looking away. His own heat had been so damn awful... He'd been lonely and burning and needy but he'd had absolutely no outlet for it. He'd even tried to keep going about his normal days because they'd needed the money from his jobs and he couldn't afford to miss any more school at the time. That... Had not been a good idea... Grillby had sent him home for the week and told him to call in to school and just tell them what the problem was. He hadn't been able to say no... he'd been too out of it to say no... Red shuddered to imagine what he might have done if he hadn't been at home when the worst of it hit... Since then he'd gone into heat only twice. Both times had been significantly less taxing than that first time, but still bad enough to stay the fuck home. He hadn't figured out anything that helped besides... Well... Touching himself... How the fuck was he supposed to tell Blue that though? The guy didn't even know his soul was also his fucking sex organ for crying out loud!!

xxx

Accepting his answer he nodded against him closing his eyes he took a deep breath in and got a strong smell of cinnamon. “Mmmm, you smell good. Like Cinnamon.” He lifts his arm up and smells it, “Why do I smell like blueberries…. Why not something like….. hmmm I don’t know what about tacos, I like tacos.” His arm returned to around Red as blue was officially so relaxed against the other he felt like he melted against him. Blues moved just enough to snuggle in between Red and his jacket sighing happily before his right hand started to trace little circles around on his shirt over his sternum. “My brother was right I shouldn’t be around you for the next few days.” Mentally telling himself that he should move away from his friend he remained wanting to enjoy the closeness while he could knowing that it would be for the best if he wasn’t around Red. The talk he had with his brother while Red was at school played in his head.

/“Brother, can I lay with you? I am feeling really lonely.” Blue had gone up shortly after Red left, his brother making a sound of approval as he scooted over to make room. Happily Blue went over and cuddled up with him. Stretch kept his eyes closed while lazily laid an arm over him, “If you want things to remain as they are with your friend then I suggest that you stay in your room for the next few days while you go through the main part of your heat.” Looking up at his brother he tilted his head the best he could. “What do you mean brother?” Stretch groaned but explained anyway. “You like him more than you realize brother, you like him more than just a friend. Your heat will direct it towards him first but as the days go on you will try to be with anyone but that is only if the one you truly want denies you.” Blue was still confused but the foggy feeling wasn’t helping he sighed and snuggled into his brother. “I will believe you even if it doesn’t make a whole lot of sense I’ll let you get back to sleep for work.” Stretched nodded as was soon back to sleep as blue just enjoyed the physical contact with someone but it still felt like something was missing./

Now that he was with Red like this he understood his brother’s words more he did like him more than just a friend but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to ruin their fresh friendship over something like his heat.

xxx  
The way Blue was simply pressing against him, not demanding anything, it was... Nice. Red was actually really fucking enjoying himself here. He'd never been cuddled before, but he found this was something he'd be more than happy to do on a more regular basis. Blue was even nice enough to drop his question. The topic of scents was a little embarrassing though... But Red was finding that Blue was unable to censor himself right now. He just said whatever popped into his head it seemed. It didn't stop Red from squirming at the compliment though...

"W-well, if it just went by what we liked... I'd probably smell like fuckin mustard..." He had no idea why his scent was cinnamon. He didn't even really care for that particular spice. He was kind of glad Blue didn't smell like tacos though. The spiciness would not have been a pleasant reminder. Besides... He kinda liked the smell of blueberries.

That last comment had him jolting a little and stiffening under Blue's touch. What was that supposed to mean? Was Blue considering taking things further? But Red wasn't ready! He... Wait, 'ready'? Did he really just think that? Readiness shouldn't have had anything to do with it! It shouldn't happen at all! He didn't want-... Or, he shouldn't want... But, did he?...

"M-maybe we should get ya t'yer room..."

xxx

Nuzzling his face against Red he lifted up lightly pressing his teeth to the underside of his jaw with a sigh, “I know you're right but I don’t want to but I will.” Unwillingly he peeled himself from the other already feeling an ache in his soul from being away from the other. Getting up he walked towards the stairs and headed up to his room. Walking in he went a laid down on his bed with a stretch before curling his body a lewd sound passed his teeth as he now laid there partially curled up feeling that lonely ache growing from not being close to someone.

xxx  
Red sighed as Blue moved away from him, though he wasn't sure if it was from relief or disappointment. He watched after the other as he moved up the stairs, then got up to go to the itchen. he hadn't had lunch or breakfast. He should probably find something to eat…

xxx

Unsure when Blue had dozed off on his bed but awoke with his tendrils wrapping around him rubbing at his bones a gasping moan passed his teeth as he flushed at the action his magic was doing to himself but he didn’t know if he wanted them to stop or continue. The shirt he was wearing was pushing upped as his tendrils wrapped around his ribs and spine others going into his caper sweat pants you could see the snaking maneuvers of the tendrils touching his most sensitive areas. Opening his mouth to let another lewd sound pass a tendril took the opportunity to slither into his mouth. His eye were watering from confusion and the pleasure he felt his hand gripping onto his own bedding his back arching when his most sensitives spot where touched.


	11. Chapter 11

Red had been snacking for a while and flipping through the channels on tv. It wasn't often he got to just laze about like this and he was going to milk it for all it was worth. He'd just been considering a nap, a chip hanging from between his teeth, when a loud moan was heard from upstairs. His teeth clenched, crunching the chip and leaving it to fall on his shirt. His face caught fire and his eye lights shrunk to pin points. Shit... He wasn't expecting Blue's heat to be this far along yet... Gulping, he turned the volume up on the tv, suddenly very interested in the Nat Geo show about making toothpicks.

xxx

The tendrils started to move faster and he was panting trying to ground himself of what was happening. He started to rock his hips upwards into the tendrils that were wrapped around his throbbing member as others were penetrating him. It wasn’t enough the ache in his bone grew hotter and he felt like he was melting he needed a release. His tendrils gladly helped him out moving faster deeper over each area that they were touching making him feel slick and wet everywhere.

Stretch awoke from the noises coming from his brother’s room he didn’t expect much to happen yet but he was up and out of his bed flying towards the door and throwing it open. Even though he knew this was normal he didn’t want his little brother to lose it just yet he was too innocent for that to happen. Noticing a very flustered Red sitting on the couch he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be happy or more anxious about the situation. Looking over to his brother’s room the door was open the strong smell of blueberries floated from the room. Going over he looked in before quickly shutting the door and turning looking at Red. “Dear God I need a night off to drink away the memory I just created unwillingly.” He groaned locking the door to make sure Blue stayed in his room alone there was nothing he could do about blues tendrils and he also knew his brother needed some type of release from the ache he must fill in his bones. He was in such a weird situation on what he should do and wanted to do so after making sure the lock was locked he went back into his room to get ready for work seeing how he needed to leave soon. Honestly feeling sorry for Red having to suffer through all his brothers’ sounds.

xxx  
"Y-yeah..." Red squeaked from the couch, eyes still locked on the tv and trying to concentrate on anything besides the sounds coming from Blue's room. He wasn't even sure what he was acknowledging from Stretch. Thankfully, the door was shut now. Not so thankfully, it didn't do much to muffle the noises. the tv was about as loud as it could be but stars... Blue was so loud! He couldn't even pretend the noises weren't having an effect on him, a red glow making itself known in his shorts. Fucking shit... He needed a cold shower. Without another thought, that's exactly what he went to do. 

He went into the bathroom, shut and locked the door, threw off his clothes then climbed into the cold spray of water. He hadn't even bothered to touch the hot tap. The water hit him in a freezing spray, shocking his bones and wrenching a hard shiver from him. It actually took awhile for his excitement to go away, even with the cold water. He butted his head against the tiled wall and finally let some warmer water flow out to cascade down his body and warm it form the chill. This was going to be a really fucking long week, wasn't it...

xxx

Stretch quickly left for work he could not take his brothers noises any longer and Red seemed to have took a shower he rubbed his face before driving off he knew he should stay but he just couldn’t.

Blue was so close he felt so full from the tendrils but he still felt empty his tendrils squeezing his member in a rough fashion trying to create a friction that would satisfy him but it still wasn’t working he could feel it wanting to escape but he couldn’t get there then all his tendrils vanished making him whine loudly he tried to summon them but he couldn’t he was wiggling on the bed and even started to touch himself with his hand to try to get himself over the edge of his want for completion. It wasn’t doing it for him and he ended up lying against his bed very heated and whimpering from want. He knew his body needed to mate and he felt embarrassed that he couldn’t control himself. This all was so new to him and he was unsure of himself. His hips kept jolting forward trying to thrust into an unseen body that wasn’t there as he gripped his blankets feeling hot the ache growing even more but he tried his best to not make a sound even though it was failing with all his whimpers and whines.

xxx  
Once finished with his shower he wrapped a towel around himself and peeked out. He'd heard Stretch leave and he'd seen Blue's door get locked, but one could never be too careful. He'd neglected to bring a change of clothes in his mad rush for the shower, so he sort of had to wander out naked to get his things.

As he crept out, he could still hear whimpers and groans coming from Blue's room. The poor guy sounded completely desperate... It was so, so tempting to open that door and offer himself up to alleviate the frustrated pain of arousal the other had to be drowning in, but that was not a good idea. As sweet as Blue was, he would no doubt feel terrible about such a coupling later. Red didn't want to take advantage of him like that.

He made his way back down stairs and got dressed before setting up his sleeping space on the couch. He climbed under the blanket and decided it would be best to just leave the tv on. Not like he wouldn't be able to sleep through that. It was the sounds trickling down from Blue's room that would be keeping him up...

xxx

Tossing and turning between bits and peace of sleep that he was able to have he could feel his bones getting hotter as the time went on and it was such an agonizing trickle in as well. He was about to calm himself enough to have his magic dissipate but the desperate need was still there. Trying his best to tuck it away he had wrapped the blankets around him his eyes blurry from everything he was feeling. Little half whimpers and whines kept escaping against his want for wanting to be silent and sleep.

Morning came to soon for him he wanted his heat to be over already and it was the starting of the third day and he was aching he got upped and fixed his close didn’t even bother putting his glasses on and went and slid down the door to wait for his brother to get home so he could eat something he had only eaten breakfast the day before and he felt a small amount of hunger growing. It was still early but he knew his brother could be home in 15mins. He sat waiting and then his phone went off and he got up looked at it it was a text from his brother. “Will be home late, boss man want me to help with clean up. There was a big fight in the bar right before closing. Have Red let you out if you need something be home asap.” Blue groaned setting his phone down and he looked towards the door his soul started to race at the thought of Red shaking his head he tried to push the thoughts away that wanted to from.

Going over to the door once more he knocked on it his legs rubbing together making him whimper as he mentally told himself he should stay in the room and have little to no contact with Red right now. He called out to him and it sounded a lot lewder than he meant for it to sound. “Sans.” He coughed clearing his voice up before trying again it now sounded more normal sound. “Sans?”

xxx  
Sleep was a little more difficult than usual that night, Blue's whimpers and moans following him into his dreams. He woke up feeling too warm and a bit sweaty with a very definite problem in his pants. He groaned and flopped his face down onto his pillow. He shuddered when he shifted and wondered if he could manage to rub out a quick one before Stretch got home. Probably not... It would probably get on the couch or blanket too and he did not want to have to explain that.

Then Blue called his name and Red actually fucking whined... Shit... He couldn't go up there like this!

Shaking, he grabbed for his phone and sent a quick text to Blue. 'what?'

xxx

Hearing his phone go off he went and grabbed it looking seeing the text from Red he couldn’t help but think that it was adorably cute before walking back to the door holding his phone just in case the other still wished to text in response. “My brother isn’t going to be home until much later and I was hoping to get breakfast. I can wait if you feel uncomfortable with how things are right now you could even bring me up something to eat if it would make things easier. Either which way I can manage I just don’t know how long my brother will be and the last time I ate was yesterday morning.” He felt weird and wished he didn’t even try asking Red to let him out he felt so confused and mixed up inside.

xxx  
Hearing that Blue hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday had him up on his feet without even thinking. He was up the stairs and pulling the key out of his pocket, reprimanding Blue before the door was even open. "Why the fuc didn't ya eat anythin the rest a the day? Yer in heat! Do ya have any idea how hard that is on yer body? Hell, on yer magic?! Ya could get sick ya stupid-" He got the door open and he was practically smacked in the face with the smell of blueberries and his half forgotten arousal flared back to life. He flushed and turned away. "get yer own damn food. I can't cook fer shit..." He also needed to get to the bathroom and have another very cold shower... He'd remember his damn clothes this time.

xxx

Oh look Red was glowing again the smell of cinnamon making him shiver where he stood his face flushing and his eye lights growing foggy with want. His hand started to reach out to touch Red but with a small bit of hold he still had he grabbed the door handle shutting it quickly he was panting his bones making a rattling sound. “I.. I change my mind. I… I can’t be around you… I will wait until my brother is home!” There was a desperate need and want for the other skeleton but he did but didn’t want this. They just started to become friends he didn’t want to ruin it. Running towards his bed he hid under the covers trying to get the thought of Red out of his mind.

xxx  
Red winced when the door slammed. He was shocked for a moment before he blushed hard. A fond smile also graced his face at the rigid control the other was trying to keep himself under. He called through the door.

"Ya need ta eat, Blue. Drink too. M'leavin the door unlocked. Don't worry bout doin anythin bad, kay? I'm gonna go take a long shower n the door will be locked. Ya don't have ta be around me. Just... Eat, ok?" Backing away from the door, he turned to go get his clothes. Then he was back up the stairs and in the bathroom where he did lock the door then set about taking his shower. It would be good for Blue if he got ready and got out of the house as soon as he could.

xxx

Hearing that the door would be unlocked he waited to hear Red get to the bathroom before slowly opening the door he kept his door open just in case he needed to run back in and hide but he had a goal in mind that he would get to the kitchen get food a drink and return back. Walking down he could smell the cinnamon floating and dancing around the living room he stopped letting himself enjoy it knowing that Red was safe behind a locked door.

Dragging himself into the kitchen he grabbed a bowl of cereal not trusting his state of mind to cook something. Sitting at the table he ate his food before going and washing his dish and putting it in the drying rack he was leaving the kitchen to head back to his room a bottle of water in hand when he seemed to be drawn to the couch the smell of cinnamon was the strongest there where he has laid all night he rubbed his hips together before going and sitting down mixing the smell up around him even more.

Shuddering he looked over seeing that Red had left his jacket. Grabbing it gave him another shudder he held it close smelling the strong scent of cinnamon once more he laid down on the couch his eyes feeling heavy as he was relaxing into the couch and the others scent. Moving his legs making friction he started to whine into the pillow Red was using. Wanting so desperately to be close to him he knew it would be bad and he knew he should get to his room.

His breathing got heavier and the thought of leaving the house danced a crossed his mind knowing that would be an even worse idea it still sounded like a good idea. Holding onto the jacket tighter he sat up enough to put it on to feel like he was closer to Red. He covered his mouth as little whines till escaped his legs moving faster together creating tasty friction that he wished he could stop.

xxx  
Again, Red took a cold shower. It seemed to take even longer to get his damn arousal to go away this time. His bones were rattling with the cold by the time he felt safe enough to turn on the warm water. He made sure to take as long as he possibly could, rinsing away his dreams from last night. 

Staying here through Blue's heat really was starting to become difficult. Red was realising more and more that he didn't actually want to be away from Blue. He didn't actually want Blue to keep control of himself and refrain from touching him. But if Red were to give in and let Blue do what he wanted... Surely, he would regret it. No monster wanted their first time to be with some random other person during their heat...

He'd been in there for at least half an hour and his bones were starting to feel saturated, so he thought it might be safe to venture out. He shut off the water and grabbed a towel to dry off. Then he got dressed, donning a red sweater and his shorts before unlocking the door and exiting the relative safety of the bathroom.

Blue's door was still open and the whole house smelled sweet. It made the color rise to his face. He was cautious as he went downstairs, hoping that maybe if Blue was still out of his room, it meant he felt safe enough to do so. 

When he caught sight of the other on the couch, wrapped in his coat, he froze in place and stared. Blue was wearing his coat... His fucing coat! He loved that coat! Sure, he didn't mind Blue wearing it for the most part, but Blue was in heat! How was he supposed to get it back from him? Without getting more than the coat in his attempts? His magic surged at just the thought of such a scenario and he had to tamp down on it hard to keep it from dropping to his pelvis in a very obvious display of what he thought of it. 

"Uhh... H-hey, Blue. You uh... Get yer breakfast ok?" keep it casual, Red! That's all you gotta do! Just keep it casual then get outta there before anything happened!

xxx

His head moved looking up to Red he was breathing heavy face flushed but he nodded a yes before he slowly sat up. His hands grabbed at the coat knowing he should take it off. Keeping ahold of it so his hands wouldn’t wander he stood up and walked over to Red stopping in front of him and laying his head against the others shoulder his heated breath hitting the others neck as he just leaned more into him. The inner battle was strong and the grip he had on the jacket grew. A weak voice left Blues mouth as he spoke to the other, “Can…. Can I barrow your jacket for the day?” He felt less lonely wearing it and it seem to settle a few aches but not all of them or maybe that was because he was leaning against Red he couldn’t tell right now he was more focused on trying not to do something Red would get mad at him for.

xxx  
It took everything he had not to take a step back when Blue advanced on him. The other leaned into him and that hot breath of his blew over his neck, seeping right through his sweater and making a hard shiver race up his body. His hands were on Blue's shoulders before he could think, then he just sort of stood there like that, trying to decide if he really wanted to push Blue off or pull him closer. He was damn near shaking with the effort to push Blue off once he'd made up his mind.

He kept his eyes averted when he answered, not sure if he could control himself with Blue being so close and so hot and so... "Y-yeah, sure, whatever." He needed his shoes, he needed his backpack, and he needed to fucking GO. He was having trouble making himself move though...

xxx

A small noise escaped when he felt Reds hands onto his shoulders his hands let go of the jacket wrapping around Red and pulling him close against him when their bodies fully touch it made Blue whimper with need. “I… I should get back to my… room…” He was panting his hands gripping tight as he was trying to get himself to go back to his room. Finally he was able to, his face was a deep blush when he pulled away then he lifted up on his toes closing the distance and placing his mouth against Reds and he felt electricity run through him making him have to break the kiss letting a moan loose he reacted by pushing the other away and running up to his room embarrassed and flustered and wanting more. Closing the door behind him he slid down the other side reprimanding himself for not able to keep in control he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to at this rate.

xxx  
He'd only just managed to push at Blue a bit when Blue was suddenly pulling them flush together, He yelped, grip tightening on Blue's shoulders. Red's own magic was surging through him, His soul thrumming hard inside of him and probably starting to glow through his sweater a bit.

"Uh, yeah... Y-yeah you..." Blue seemed to be fighting every bit as hard as he could to back off. Red wasn't so sure he wanted him to. But then there was a distance between them and Red thought he might be able to breath again. That breath was stolen from him as Blue leaned up and pressed their teeth together. Red moaned, a high, startled little sound, as his whole body jolted with the contact.

The shove came unexpectedly and Red found his unsteady legs buckling as he fell to the ground, landing on his tailbone. When he looked back up, Blue was gone. Red fell to his back with a long groan, his hands covering his burning face and the hot burn of arousal rushing through his bones. Damn it! He'd just gotten rid of that! He laid there for a full minute yelling at himself before he got up, got his backpack, put on his shoes, and left for the bus stop. It was already looking like it would be another long day.

xxx

Once hearing that Red had left he decided it would be safe to be out of the room not wanting to spend all day trapped in there and he had the house to himself but it was more comforting to have Red’s jacket on. He went back to lay down where Red had been sleeping wanting desperately to have the smell of cinnamon around him he turned on the t.v. and zoned into it while wrapped in both his jacket and the blanket that smelled strongly of him. The burning in his bones kept getting stronger but he tried his best to zone into the show.

Stretch came home and opened the door and got hit in the face with blueberries, it had gotten so strong he knew that meant his brother was coming up on his strongest part. Going around he opened the windows while noticing his brother half asleep on the couch. “Morning brother well more like afternoon, I am going to open the house up for a bit before I go to bed. At this rate, things are going to be stained with the smell of blueberries.” This got a small giggle from his brother which made Pap happy that his brother was still in a decent state of mind to respond. Once the house was open he sat on the couch and as soon as he did his brother was cuddling up to him. “Brother I don’t like being in heat, it’s making me want my friend in a less than friendly manner and it’s getting harder to control myself.” He whimpered more for the fact that he couldn’t control himself than his want for his friend that time.

Stretch sighed, “I know how you feel the first heat is always the worst it will get better.” Blue nodded and nuzzled into his brother closing his eyes his drowsiness and the fresh air was making it relaxing that he could fall asleep. Stretch soon followed suit with his younger brother both of them enjoying a nap on the couch.

xxx  
Red had expected a long day, and that was exactly what he got. The day was dragging on more and more by the hour. At lunch time he was more than happy to see k out one of his favorite napping spots and just ignore his surroundings for a while. There were so many things on his mind, the most prominent of which had to be a toss up between Blue and Boss. Unsure how to respond to anything concerning Blue right now, his mind had lingered on his brother for most of the day.

That look on Pap's face as Red had run away... It had been so horrified. Surely, Boss regretted what he'd done? But that was just the newest notch to Red's bones to illustrate a road map of abuse... Red's arm had finally gotten to the point where it didn't hurt to move it. He figured the bandages could probably come off soon. But that wasn't the first broken bone he'd gotten from his brother. He'd always looked sorry about those too... Would... Would Boss try to do that sort of thing again?

Despite his fear, there was also the very real threat of the government. If the state got involved with them... Red had a good many things that he needed to get done. He'd been putting things off for long enough. After school, he'd have to go start getting things in order. There was no way he'd bring Boss to Blue's house while Blue was in heat, but as soon as that was passed, he needed to be ready to get their things from their house. Red needed to give his landlord some kind of notice. It was also about time that Red got back to work. He wondered how much Stretch would charge them for rent... Surely he couldn't expect the older skeleton to take them in for free.

He sighed, slumping against his napping tree near the courtyard. He'd get to that stuff after school today. For now, he needed a fucking nap. 

He was only just starting to nod off when he was grabbed roughly by his shirt and hauled up before he was slammed against the tree with short cry of pain and fear. He scrabbled at the hand holding him up, expecting the hard scrape of bone. Instead, he found hard blue scales.

"Where the fuck is your brother?! This is the second day in a row that he's missed school and it's not fucking like him! What happened?!" Fuck... Undyne looked pissed.

"Wh-what- I-i don't... H-how the fuck should I know?" He tried to glare at her, tried to keep a snarl on his face, but Undyne wasn't Boss. She didn't know how fragile Red could be. She didn't know when she needed to back off before accidentally breaking him. Even Boss crossed that line from time to time, and he actually knew!

"Don't give me that shit! You always fucking know what's going on with that asshole!"

"Well this time I don't, ok?! We had a fight, I haven't been home fer a few days. Why don'tcha check th'house?" He tried to pry her hand off of his shirt, but her grip was like a fucking vice.

"You think I didn't try that already? No one would answer the damn door and when I kicked it down, no one was fucking there."

"You kicked our door down?! Fucking again?!"

She dropped him to the ground none to gently, sending him sprawling. "Well if you don't know, then what fucking good are you?" She spat then stormed away.

The exchange served to put him on edge. He definitely wouldn't be getting that nap now... Concern pinching his face, he dug out his phone and sent a text to Papyrus.

'dyne lookin 4 u'

'SANS! WHERE ARE YOU?!!!!!'

Well, at least he wasn't dead. 

'school u should b 2'

'I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU! WE HAVE TO TALK!'

Red didn't bother to answer that. He also didn't bother to look at his phone again when it continued to vibrate in his pocket. As long as Boss was ok, that was all that mattered. He wasn't ready to listen to his brother's apologies or excuses yet. Red decided to skip out on the rest of the day of school. He couldn't make himself sit through the rest of his classes with his teachers' judgemental stares boring into his skull anymore today. So he went to Grillby's. He had a shift tonight anyway. What did it matter if he showed up an hour or two early? Once he convinced the elemental that he was fit for work once again, he spent the rest of his day throwing himself into bussing tables and doing the dishes. He wouldn't be getting home till late.

xxx

Blue woke with a shiver and a throbbing pain in his bones it made him gasp and he clutched onto his brother whimpering this in turned startled Stretch awake looking down he frowned his brothers bones were lightly glowing and it was a little concerning he shouldn’t be this far along yet not for another day at least. “I know it sucks lil bro just try to bear with it.” Another whimper with a shudder followed. “Want me to carry you to your room to rest in there?” Blue shook his head no before looking up to his brother. “C..could you make me a honey shake?” He hoped one of his brothers shakes would help cool him and his brother looked thoughtful at his brother before getting up gently laying him down on the couch.

When his brother was gone he covered his mouth suppressing a loud whimper he hurt everywhere his body felt like it was on fire and he just wanted to touch Red. The smell of cinnamon still hung on the jacket and it was making him miss him more remembering the kiss he gave him had him shuddering his legs starting to move to create friction. Already missing the peaceful sleep he was having with his brother he wasn’t sure if he would be able to go back to it. Feeling his soul throb and twitch he tried his best to suppress the feelings but was losing. His brother Returned with the shake and he sat up taking it and slowly drinking the enjoying the cold and it seemed to help to cool him but he knew when he was done it would be back.

His brother spent the entire day with him and it made Blue happy it had been a while since they spent time together even if his brother spent most of the time sleeping it was nice not being alone while he had to suffer he was also glad that his heat didn’t make him try to do anything to his brother like it did when it came to Red. The evening was setting in and the cooler air felt nice. Stretch got up and cooked them dinner or in his case heated up leftovers for them to share before he went to work. Blue was getting worried because Red wasn’t back yet but his brother told him not to worry about it. He was feeling bad that maybe it was because of him kissing the other this morning that he was staying away his soul hurt for a moment at the thought that Red disliked the kiss that much.

Finishing up Blue did the dishes the best he could while he was so out of it his brother laughed at him telling him he didn’t need to do the dishes but blue was determined to not let the place get messy even if things were blurry from not having his glasses on and the fog the heat put him in. Finishing up he went back to the couch with a plop as his brother was heading out the door he waved to him as he left and then he was alone and his worry for Red grew as he tried to watch the show but failing to do so.


	12. Chapter 12

Red's phone had continued to buzz with text after text from his brother. Eventually he just turned it off. He felt a little bad about it, but it wasn't like Boss didn't deserve to stew in his guilt for a little bit. If it even was guilt... Maybe he just wanted to find Red for some other reason? Maybe they were low on food. Or Boss wanted a new toy. Or maybe the state had already contacted Pap... Red shook that thought out of his head. If it were something like that then Boss would have texted or called before now. whatever the other wanted to talk about, it was personal enough that he'd wanted to do it face to face.

After finishing cleaning up the last table, Red said his goodbyes and clocked out. It was a bit chilly out, seeing as how it was getting pretty late in the year. Winter was fast approaching. This particular night, a small snow flurry had started up. It was actually kinda pretty, but Red would have appreciated it more with his jacket on.

Blue had seemed like he really needed it though. Red just couldn't say no to the guy anymore it seemed... He hoped Blue had actually eaten today. It was easy to use up all of your magical reserves while in heat. Blue needed to stay fed and stay hydrated. Hadn't Stretch told him that? Red sighed, wondering just how much Stretch had managed to teach Berry over the years, or even just recently. He didn't seem like the type who would have those hard conversations with his sweet, innocent brother. Blue wasn't a child anymore though. He needed to fucking know this stuff! It shouldn't be Red's job to teach him!

The busses didn't run this late, so Red was in for a bit of a walk back to Blue's place. He got turned around a time or two as well, but he managed to find the house alright in the end. He was shivering when he opened the door and let himself in. He startled slightly when he saw Blue on the couch.

"O-oh! Uh, h-hey B-blue. Thought y-you'd be in b-bed by now." He rubbed his arms a little to help work some of the heat from the house into his chilled bones.

xxx

Looking over from the t.v. he smiled over at Red, “You came back! I was worried about you. My brother said to have you lock me in my room tonight because the cool air is helping with the heat.” Blue moved the jacket up to show off his glowing joint. “It’s a pretty color but it’s painful as well.” Laying his arms around the pillow Red had been using he snuggled into it more it had helped him but he could feel the ache rising faster with the Red actually there. “You can shut the windows if you’re too cold.” Blue started just about purring against the pillow while rubbing his face getting more of Reds smell from it. “Also apologize if your bedding smell like blueberries I kind of been clinging to them all day.”

xxx  
"Uh... S-s'alright. I k-kinda like the smell a-anyway. And i-if the c-cold is helpin, then it's f-fine." He was a little embarrassed at the admission that he liked the scent Blue was giving off, but he was tired so he didn't have as tight control on his mouth as he usually did. He really was cold, though, so he went to the couch and grabbed the blanket he'd been using to wrap it around himself. "Wh-what time d-did ya wanna get t-ta bed?" He asked as he moved towards the kitchen. He hadn't eaten all day.

xxx

Watching Red walk away was a nice sight, “Probably soon I don’t want my sleep schedule messed up, this is already a lot later that I normally would but Pappy stayed with me and we napped the day away until the heat got too bad to keep sleeping.” It was really nice having Red back deciding he would go after him he was able to stop at the door frame still holding onto the pillow and was leaning against it just watching him with a small smile on his face.

xxx  
"Heh, y-ya don't strike me as the type a guy who n-naps a lot. Heat must be treatin ya pretty bad. Just l-lemme get a sandwich or somethin and I'll go up n take care a yer d-door fer ya. Y'should probably get all the rest ya can if it's got y-ya worn enough ta be nappin the day away." He was digging through the fridge as he spoke, grabbing lunch meat and mustard. He considered the lettuce, but decided against it. He set those things on the counter before he went to get the bread and a plate from the upper cabinets, having to stretch and stand on his toes to reach the items he was going for. The blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders slipped as he reached.

xxx

Blue dropped the pillow and walked over towards Red his hands wrapping around from behind burying his face into the back of his shirt he hummed in appreciation for his smell. “Sans, I….” He wanted to tell him that he wanted him but he was still trying but having him in his arms his control was breaking and his heat was running ramped in his bones he nuzzled into Reds spin as his hands gripped the front of Reds shirt.

xxx  
"Hn!" He jumped when he felt arms wrapped around him, his body freezing in place with one arm still raised towards the cabinets. "M-maybe you should- !!" He sucked in a breath as Blue nuzzled his face against him, the other's heat seeping into his chilled body and creating a contrast that had his senses humming. This was bad. This was so fucing bad! He couldn't do this to Blue. He couldn't let anything happen! He... He couldn't fucking move…

xxx

His right hand wandered down slipping into the opening that was created with Reds arm still up his fingers brushing along the inner part of the others spine he was breathing hard against Reds back as he did so trying to stop himself but unable to anymore in choked words he manage to give Red a warning. “Please, if you don’t want this. If you don’t want me like this. Please stop me.” His body once rigid against Red relaxed as his fingers wrapped around his spine doing little pumps in curiosity his left hand joining under his shirt to run across his ribs in a curious fashion as he kissed at his spine through his shirt.

xxx  
He couldn't hold in a whimper at that initial touch. His raised hand flew to Blue's wrist, his body starting to shake with restraint and nerves. Blue's voice was low and forced. It was obvious that the other's tenuous control was breaking. A moan was forced from him with the slow, curious touches.

"Y-you... W-we shouldn't.. Y-ya wouldn't want... You'll regret it. You'll... Please. I-I don't wanna hurt ya... I don't..." Tears welled up in his sockets from his rampant emotions. Did he want this? Yeah. Kinda. But he was pretty sure Blue didn't. This was just the heat making him do this. This was just nature making Blue want to breed. Anyone would probably do. It didn't have to be Red. But Red was the one who was here and if they went through with this then he'd be no better than his fucking brother!

xxx

Blue moved away from Red with much ease then he thought he could he turned Red around so that he could face him. “Sans, you won’t hurt me. I want you for you not because of this heat.” He wouldn’t lie this intense need and drive was caused by the heat but the want and reason behind it was all his true feeling for Red. Wishing they could have actually been together as a true couple for this he was saddened but he still wanted to be with Red like this. Pressing him against the counter he pressed his mouth against the other his tongue had been formed for a while as he licked the others teeth asking for entrance.

xxx

He felt light headed, staring at the sincerity in Blue's flushed face. His shaking legs threatened to give out on him, but the counter held him steady. As did Blue, pressing in on him from the front and pressing their mouths together once again. He had every reason in the world to stop this... But he wanted to believe Blue's words. he wanted to accept that Blue really did want him every bit and much as he wanted Blue. That's what he'd said before, wasn't it? Before he'd forgotten? They had.. they were going to be a thing, weren't they? But when Blue had forgotten about it, Red had only seen it as an excuse to run away. Some cosmic sign that they'd fucked up... But here they were again.

Finally, he let a little tension drain away, his teeth parting to let blueberries sweep his senses. His own summoned tongue pressed hesitantly to Blue's, his breath heavy between their clicking mouths. 

Still feeling a bit like this was a gift he wasn't meant to have, he slowly reached for Blue, pressing gently against the other's ribs through his shirt. When the kiss broke, he let out a rueful little chuckle. "I really can't say fuckin no ta you. Asshole." He spoke softly, fondly. Blue was such a jerk for making him feel this way... but he was also such a goddamn treasure for making him feel this way too.

xxx

Gasping into the kiss enjoying the taste of cinnamon he disregarded everything as he pulled away, “Can, we go to my room?” He didn’t want his first time in a kitchen and he was already trying his best to stop himself from touching Red as it was the taste in his mouth was driving him to want more. The look of want and need strong in his foggy eye lights the movement’s he felt on his ribs made him shudder out a little noise.

xxx  
"Uh, y-yeah. Ok. Sure." Still feeling unsteady, he pushed away from the counter. Thankfully, his legs were able to hold his weight. The journey up the stairs was a short one, though interspersed with stumbling and stuttering. Blue didn't seem to want to be far away from him at all and Red wasn't sure if that was cute or if it was the heat acting up. He still wasn't completely sure about this, but when they got to Blue's room, he still went in.

He had no idea what he was doing, but he sort of knew what he wanted, and right now, what he wanted was to be close to Blue. So that's what he went for, pressing himself to the other and running his hands down the other's sides. Then he leaned in to initiate a kiss himself, timidly moving against Blue in a way that very subtly asked for reciprocation. And of course he would get it, because Blue wanted this too, right?

xxx

Blue wasted no time in returning the kiss his hands moving to take off the other shirt he took his time doing it to make sure the other didn’t have second thoughts. He wanted him yes but would run out of the house if needed to not touch his friend but he was here on his bed now so he desperately hoped the other wouldn’t back out now. The shirt snagged a bit onto the other's arm wrap and this made him freeze staring at it for a moment before he look at Red. “Your hurt, are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want to hurt you.” His fingers gently danced a crossed the wrap it looked like the one he carried in his first aid kit a slight pain arose in his head the hand that traced moved to rub his head getting the feeling of deja vu once more.

Xxx

Red balked when the other started to take off his shirt. He wore turtlenecks for a damn reason! But if they were going to get into this, then he supposed Blue would have to find out eventually. Full disclosure, right? The guy he was thinking about having sex with right now should probably know what a mess his body was... It was the arm that gave the other pause though.

"Uh, y-yeah but it's just about healed now so... It doesn't even hurt anymore, really. Figured on taking the wrap off tamorrow..." He was fidgeting, trying to hide the worst of his scars. Maybe he could just distract Blue, get him back on track to what they were doing before?

"But uh... That's kinda not what we came up here fer, yeah?" He tried to pull Blue closer to him, reaching up the other's shirt and hooking his fingers in his lower ribs to do so.

xxx

A gasp at feeling Reds finger wrap around his lower ribs he pulled the other closer but making sure he didn’t hurt the other's arm. His tongue came out and started to wander around the others neck and shoulder taking his time wanting to remember how everything felt and tasted. The feeling of Déjà vu long forgot now his hands wandered his back ribs and spine as he wanted to take in everything that Red was. His mouth went around the side of Red’s neck as he started to suck on it his tongue tracing over each vertebra his neck had to offer him.

xxx  
Red sighed and hummed at the feel of the other's touch dancing along his ribs and spine. A gasp left him at the spark of the other's magic against his neck. His own hands weren't idle, curiously tracing along ribs that he couldn't see. That needed to change... Hastily, he tugged Blue's shirt up, awkwardly trying not to let it catch on any jutting bones as he did so. As soon as the shirt was out of the way he took a moment to take in how fucking perfect Blue was. 

"Hope ya know how goddamn beautiful ya are.." He pushed until Blue was laying flat on the bed then leaned in to nip at a pale, flawless clavicle. He trailed down to run teeth and tongue over a smooth sternum and reached to run sharp tipped fingers over Blue's exposed spine.

xxx

The feeling of Red hand and tongue made him moan he was panting already even just this little bit of simulation was driving him mad in a shaky breath he responded. “Y…you’re the beautiful one.” A shiver ran through his body feeling Reds claw on his spine made him arch letting another moan slip from him. His magic quickly forming from want, his hands running over anything they could touch in a curious but wanting exploration trying to find the spots that would make Red make lewd noises as well.

xxx  
Red jerked, eyes darting up to look Blue in the face. "Wha-... N-nah. Yer just... The heat has yer vision all weird I bet." His warm face got even warmer, his hands pausing in their exploration. Blue couldn't possibly mean that... Red knew he was no looker. Especially without his shirt... The hands that so eagerly explored him seemed to want to express just how wrong his own sentiment was, though, dipping into all of his sensitive places to pull sharp little breaths from him. Then a hand wandered to the inside of his sternum and he couldn't help a small moan, almost a whine, as his whole frame shuddered. He'd never even thought to touch himself on the inner side of his bones. The untouched area was very sensitive.

xxx

Enjoying the sounds that just came from Red he continued to run his finger on the underside of Reds sternum. “Nope heat has nothing to do with this.” He started to kiss at each scar that he could. “You are amazing and breathtaking.” He licked at the deeper scars making sure he knew that to Blue he was the best thing he had ever seen. He took his time to express that even more so lavishing Red with all the attention that he could give him.

xxx  
Once Blue discovered that area on the inside of his sternum he exploited it ruthlessly, his touch lingering and running deeper. Red was shaking, the touch driving him to pant and gasp, his arms unable to hold him up any longer as he fell against Blue. "B-Blue... A-ah.. That's... Hnnn..."

Then Blue was practically worshiping his scars with tongue and touch and praising him in that damn heartbreakingly honest way of his. Red whimpered, hiding his face against Blue's neck.

 

xxx

Flipping Red over so he was now against the bed he continued licking but now that he had better access he went lower each one making sure he didn’t miss a single one his hand started to rub the crotch of the others pants surprised a bit that the others magic had formed already. Slowly he ran his hand against the length before slipping the others shorts off. Taking Red’s length into his hand he licked at it, it was a small lick a curious one to more test the waters for both of them. Enjoying the taste he moved so he was licking the tip before putting his mouth over it swirling his tongue his right hand slowly pumping as his left hand joins to run against the length of his opening but not entering at all. Taking more into his mouth he sucked lightly on it bobbing his head just a bit tasting a bit of pre that was dribbling from the tip humming in appreciation for the taste as he continued to give Red more attention.

xxx

Being flipped suddenly made him yelp, though that yelp quickly became something else as Blue moved down his body. His hips jerked at the initial touch. With a groan he threw his head back, squirming in an effort to get that touch back where he wanted it.

"Fuck! D-don't tease... Please..." His shorts were gone a moment later and his claws dug into the sheets when Blue's hand wrapped around him and then that mouth was on him and "Oh fuck!! A-aaah!" He couldn't help but buck his hips into that feeling, the electric spark of Blue's slick magic tracing over him was driving him insane! Then there was a touch at his entrance and he barely had time to flinch at the vulnerable feeling before a wet heat was engulfing him and he was seeing stars, his spine arching from the bed.

"O-Oh stars! O fuck! F-fuuu-aaah! Shit! Sh- Blue! B-blue! holy-!" He was already so close and they'd barely started! 

xxx  
Moaning but not removing his mouth letting the vibration of his moan assist he started to bob his head faster than he closed his eyes as he put as much as he could into his mouth his tongue pressing up against the shaft sucking as he pulled his mouth up his pointer slithered inside of Red dripping pussy as he began to wiggle around seeing what spots where the most sensitive and he lavished his harden twitching member.

xxx  
"Shit! Shit! B-blue I-.. I-i'm- !! Aah!" The sensations were too new, too overwhelming. Blue's tongue, his mouth, his touch, that vibration... And then there was a finger inside him and his whole lower body jerked. With a high keening noise he tensed and couldn't stop his orgasm from tearing through him.

As it tapered off, his body faintly twitching, he swore and covered his burning face with his hands. "Shit! Sorry! I-i didn't mean to-.. S-sorry..." He must look so damn pathetic, finishing that damn fast... They hadn't even really gotten to the good part yet!

xxx

It surprised him with intensity of hid completion but he didn’t let that detour him he willingly drank all that he could before he had to pull back red cum running down his open mouth as he took his hands to catch it licking up the mess he help create he hummed in appreciation. “Mmmm cinnamon flavored.” He was starting to grow an appreciation to cinnamon. Moving back over red he started to lick at hid member once more making sure it was clean. “No need to apologize but were not done yet.” Finished with cleaning his dick Blue went and slipped his tongue into his pussy wanting to give that proper attention as well and a good cleaning as well.

xxx  
The sight that greeted him when he looked up at the other caused some kind of high, strangled noise that he didn't think he could ever replicate (or want to replicate) again. Then Blue was dipping down to lap at his over sensitive parts and he half yelled half moaned. 

"Blue! F-fuck! Y-ya can't just- Ha-aah!" He'd reached to push at the other skeleton and get him to back off, but then that tongue was inside of him and oH HOLY FUCK! He fell back, his toes curling and hands actually gripping at Blue's skull rather than trying to push it off. He'd never actually paid much attention to that part of his magic, his dick having always been the more convenient target of his self ministrations. Now he was regretting that because holy fucking shit!

Blue's tongue was lapping up inside of him and pressing in on the walls of his magic, sparking his insides and finding hot spots he didn't even know he'd had. His legs were twitching, unsure if he wanted to close them on Blue's skull to pull him deeper or spread them to give Blue easier access. How was he supposed to make such an important decision when his mind was getting scrambled faster than his insides?!

xxx

Fully satisfied he pulled back placing on of his hands on Reds that was on his skull, “Very tasty.” Moving up he does small kisses before finally placing a kiss on Reds mouth. He then stood up taking off his own pants and kicking them to the side his hand went and stroked at his own throbbing magic while he looked down at Red his bones glowing at each joint with the want and need of the monster on his bed.

xxx  
Just that small amount of stimulation had his magic eager for more. Dear stars, what had he gotten himself into?.. Looking up after he'd caught his breath, he found Blue standing fully exposed and his own stiff member in hand. Shit.. That was really thick... And judging from the look on Blue's face, Red was about to be on the receiving end of it.

Red swallowed, magic thrumming with uncertainty. Looking back up to Blue's face again, however, showed that soft, decent person he'd come to know. Even in the throws of heat, Red didn't think Blue would intentionally hurt him. Blue also didn't know the extent of Red's fragility just yet though... "Uh.. G-gently, ok? i-... Yeah..." He looked away, embarrassed to voice even that much.

xxx

Hovering over him once more he kissed him gently, “Promise, just tell me if it gets too much.” Pressing his tip against the others entrance blue was already gasping at this new sensation that ran through him. It felt so right already his want and burning in his bones this right here is what it had been telling him to do. Slowly he pushed in not wanting to hurt the other and stopping when he would hear a noise that he thought could be him in pain. Waiting until the other seemed ready before pushing further in keeping the slow pace until he was fully in Blue himself, had to stop to moan from the tightness that he felt. Gasping for the air he did not need he gripped the blankets on either side of Red before leaning over and pressing his teeth against the other his tongue coming out to try and find the others.

xxx  
His breathing sped up when Blue positioned himself, but he went slowly, just as promised. He clenched reflexively as the other started to push in. He whimpered at the feeling of being stretched open and clenched his eyes closed for a moment. That made his anxiety flare, however, so he opened them again to stare up at the monster who was slowly fucing him. His breath stuttered at the look on Blue's face... He was flushed and panting, small gasps falling from his open mouth, small sharp canines glinting in the glow of his own tongue.

Then Blue was all the way in, his pelvis pressed tightly against Red's own. Red moaned in unison with Blue just from the knowledge that he and Blue were about as physically close as they could get to each other now with Blue's soul magic buried deep within his own. when Blue leaned in to kiss him he opened eagerly, twining red magic with blue in a heady, sparking dance that made his bones rattle.

He wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him close and throwing himself into the kiss. He took in that gentle magic and basked in the care and near possessiveness of it. By the time Blue pulled back Red was trembling, needing Blue to start moving already. "M'okay... Please move... Please..." He hooked a leg over Blue's hip, the shift in position make Blue rub up against his insides in such an exquisite was that he shifted again just to feel it, a low moan reverberating in his chest.

xxx

Hearing those words those pleading words and feeling the other move he could only nod as he slowly started to move finding himself in a slow but decent pace he was so over whelmed by the sensation being connected with Red brought. Never had he felt such an amazing feeling rush through him he had to admit it was all a bit overwhelming but it also excited him more. Also admitting to himself that he wasn’t sure on what he was doing he just knew he wanted to make Red feel good.

Moving his hip he tried different ways to see which would make Red make the loudest noises to see his back arch in pleasure that he was giving him. Knowing that he just wanted to see that lewd expression on his face more to hear those delicious sounds and to feel Red even more that he was already. 

Feeling the walls tighten around him made groan he felt himself getting closer to the edge the tightness and all these new sensations were making him go over the edge. “S… Sans… I don’t know if I can hold out…. Much longer.” He was gasping for air as he moaned out from the pleasure.

xxx

Blue moved and Red saw stars. Fuck! Why had he tried to fight this? This was amazing! He could no longer control the sounds he made, nor the expressions he made, all of his focus on the feeling of Blue's dick pushing into him, prodding him and stretching him so fucking good. The angle and pace changed gradually until something inside him was being pounded and his body bent, his mouth falling open and his tongue lolling out as noises that he would be ashamed of later spilled freely forth.

His body was singing pretty as Blue's own voice, which was panting and moaning along with him, words he only just understood interspersed within them. Red could barely think through the haze of pleasure, but at those words he summoned enough focus to speak. "Please! G-gi- Aah! Give it to me! Cum for me! In me! I-I'll take it all! Please! Blue! S-Sans!!"

xxx

He speeds up just a bit gasping and moaning hearing Red beg once more he couldn’t take it anymore. Pressing as deep as he could into Red cumming filling the monster up he could feel his own magic starting to pour out around him. Seeing stars as his head swung back a loud Moan still stretching out with his completion. Riding his high down he pulled out before he fell to the side panting pulling Red into his arms he couldn’t form words he wasn’t sure what to say he just know the flaming in his bones settled a bit not as bad as before but it was still there.

Getting up he closed the door and flushing at the realization that everyone in the neighborhood probably just heard them. Deciding he wasn’t going to tell Red about this he walked backed over pulling Red up onto his bed more before pulling the blankets down and getting in next to him. His arms went around him holding him close. Kissing Reds cheek he sighed happily nuzzling into the other still at a loss for words but he felt like he was glowing from the happiness he felt.

xxx  
Feeling Blue's burning magic spurt against the most sensitive place he had was too much for him to handle as he came a second time, his pussy clenching and milking every drop of magic he could get from his new mate. His own magic spilled from his dick in a crimson arc to paint both of their ribs. His voice was loud and uncontrolled in his pleasure.

When he finally came down he felt like a limp pile of twigs. He was still breathing hard even as Blue climbed back into the bed after having shut the door. Red didn't have the mental strength to understand what that meant. Instead, he just knew that this amazing monster who somehow found him desirable, was next to him and holding him close like he was worth something. He wrapped himself around Blue in return, winding his arms around that beautiful rib cage and tangling his legs with the other's. He hummed happily, nuzzling his face affectionately against Blue as he started to drift off.

xxx

Blue followed Red into the dream world he was happy he was content and he wasn’t alone anymore. Never once had he felt so complete before he never knew he was missing something like this in his life he would of never imagined such a pleasure such companionship was what he always desired.

Morning came and for once he didn’t want to get out of bed waking to the sight of Red sleeping next to him and nude was the best thing he has ever woken up to. To Blue he was breathtaking he could look at him all day all night until the day he is dusted. He hummed happily nuzzling up into the crock of his neck nipping and kissing at the others neck while he slept holding him close their legs intertwined to make it so they both would fit on his twin bed..


	13. Chapter 13

He woke feeling warm and safe, held close to someone with little pleasurable nips and kisses to his neck. This was probably the weirdest fucking awakening he'd ever had in his entire life. He jumped a little and whimpered under the ministrations, unsure if he should be enjoying himself (he was) or pushing whoever the hell this was off of him. A few more seconds and he recognized the perso who was necking him. He relaxed with a huff and turned his face into the pillow.

"Wha'fuckin time's it?" He slurred, still only barely awake.

xxx

“No clue, I just woke up and saw a sexy naked Sans in my bed.” He trailed down licking at the others sternum making little nips a crossed his clavicle he hummed. “I want you.” The shyness he felt yesterday was all but gone now and he didn’t mind asking his new mate that he wanted him while he was in heat. His hands started to wonder the others bare bones remembering all the places that made him moan and melt.

xxx  
Sleepily, Red moaned, feebly pushing at Blue. "Dammit Blue... M'tired. Lemme sle-aahn!" There was a hand inside his rib cage and another on his spine. Of course Blue had been diligent enough to remember which spots drove him nuts... Mortified by the noise he'd just made, he covered his own mouth and glared at Blue.

xxx

Returning his glare with a playful smirk, “I am in heat and I want my mate and can you blame me when he makes such tasty sounds.” Moving his hands faster along the others spines he dragged his fingers on the underside making sure not to miss a spot. “I will even ask properly, May I please have my mate I wish to ravish him.” Even though he asked he doubt he would be able to fully control himself even if Red said no to him he could fill the pricks of magic at his joints the ache that came with the need he could swear he also felt his tendrils trying to form as well.

xxx  
Fuck... It was too early for this. Red had no energy to fight back. Still wanting to at least put forth the image of being irritated and inconvenienced, he tried to growl. It sort of mixed with his gasps of pleasure and at least one defined moan as Blue's unfairly skilled hands started to get him worked up.

With a groan, he rolled to his back, half heartedly tugging at Blue to get him over top of him. "F-fine. Do- Hnng.. whatcha want. Just do-oohn't expect me ta do much." Dammit! Couldn't Blue ease up for even a moment? A whiff of blueberries hit him in the face, reminding him that no, Blue really couldn't.

xxx

Eagerly he moved his hands around while licking at Reds Ribs he could taste cinnamon and it drove him, his right hand moved down rubbing at Red pubis to help him form his magic as his tongue went to work going around and in between his ribs rubbing in the underside as he hummed his own magic already forming ready to take Red once more.

xxx

Red hadn't been quite ready for the onslaught of pleasure once Blue had been given permission, but it was hard to be ready for anything when he'd only just woken up and the situation was so damn unfamiliar. The sparking magic that was taking over his lower body was at least a little familiar after last night, though. Red could only moan and writhe under Blue's assault as his magic snapped into place almost violently. Red's eye light were already hazing.

xxx

The fingers that once were rubbing at his pubis moved slipping into Reds newly formed magic. Two fingers moved in and out slowly twisting and turning to stimulate him more. Blue wanted to pay more attention to Red but the throbbing was overwhelming him even more than it did the night before. Slipping his fingers out and bringing them to his mouth he licked at them enjoying the taste of cinnamon that was on them. “I have a new love for cinnamon.” A playful smirk danced across his face as he lined up pressing himself in, it was so sensitive and a groan passed his teeth. The feeling seemed to be intensified from the night before had he wasn’t even in all the way and was panting his member twitching already at the tightness. “Aah- ah- so, so, sensitive Gods you’re so tight.”

His movements were slow but messy as he tried to control himself not wanting to hurt Red seeing how this was only their second time but the haze of heat was making it hard to do such a thing and unwillingly his hips started to move faster against the other. “Sans, I… I love you…” Leaning over he kissed the other his tongue out just about forcing its way into the other's mouth. Dancing his tongue around the other he was panting hearts were his eye lights the hazy of pleasure over taking him but he meant his words he hope his movements would show him as his left hand propped him up as his right moved to run across the underside of his sternum wanting Red to be in more pleasure than he was feeling wanting him to know just how much he means to him.

xxx  
Red shuddered at the feeling of fingers slipping inside him, touching on those sensitive spots that'd only just been discovered. Even after last night, it still felt unbearably new and even just Blue's fingers made it feel like he was being stretched open. His pussy felt swollen with need. He actually whimpered when Blue pulled his fingers back out.

He could have done without Blue's comment, the lewdness of it making his face heat up. He had it in him to make an off color joke right there, his mouth already open to do so, but then Blue was pressing into him and the words died in his throat, replaced by a deep moan of pleasure as he was stretched open wide.

"Fuck! H-holy shit, Blue!" This was amazing! Blue was amazing! Blue was also starting to pound away at him and the faster pace had him moaning incoherently like something out of a bad porno.

That declaration of love cut right through everything, however, if only for a moment. Red felt his soul jolt, which made his cunt spasm around the cock that was digging into him. He whined at the sensation, his eyes snapping open wide to stare incredulously and hopefully at the monster above him. His disbelief was plainly displayed, but then there was a tongue invading his mouth and that, combined with the feeling of being fucked so perfectly, had his mind blanking on what he was about to say. So he just wrapped his arms around Blue, holding him close and letting the other have full reign of his body.

xxx

Speeding up he couldn’t control his sporadic movements and the squeezing tightness was not helping that fact. Pulling away from the dance there tongues were doing he was panting trying to get some sort of control but his body had other plans then wanting to listen. Tracing his fingers down from his sternum over his spine before wrapping around the others length and pumping in times with his thrust feeling Reds walls tighten around him. “Gah- ah- ah S…Sans!” His hips rolling deeper into the other before pressing in a groan escaping as he released again inside his hand pumping faster on Reds cock his left hand gripping the sheet tightly once he finished he started to move his hips again the burning was still ramped in his bones and it seemed that releasing only drove him more of wanting his mate more. “I… I can’t stop myself.” Blue groaned out letting go of the others member to grab hold of Reds left leg bringing it up over his shoulder letting him get deeper inside.

xxx  
Blue sped up and that hand on his cock was driving him mad! Every thrust sent a shock of pleasure through his bones and as Blue squeezed him he just couldn't hold on anymore. His spine arched and he cried out as his release hit him, his magic stuttering around Blue. The rushing heat of Blue's orgasm inside of him only drew his own out more, a high keening noise coming from his mouth.

He didn't have even half a chance to come down from his high as Blue only seemed to speed up. His over sensitive insides felt abused under the assault, but Red was seeing stars. Blue spread him wider and delved deeper. Red was nearly sobbing his cries of pleasure, his arms thrown over his head to scrabble for something to hold on to. "Sh-shi-iiit! Blue! T-too much! Too good! F-fuu-huuck! Aah! Ha-aaAAH!" 

xxx

Wanting to stop to let his mate rest he physically couldn’t and he could feel his magic surging through him. “Sh…shit!” His eyes completely hazed over and his tendrils appeared from his back they advanced wrapping around Red in any spot that they could find to assault. Leaning over Blue started nipping at Reds jaw line the thro of heat consuming him. He could see what he was doing but he couldn’t stop it he felt his magic and it felt like it was burning him like he could melt from the heat. Desperately trying to take control of his movements but failing to do so he felt his build up once more and it hurt not like the other times that he had finished all the stimulation he felt from his tendrils from being inside Red. So close he was so, so close. Leaning over in a strangled voice mixed with moans he pleaded to the other. “Bite me, please bite me.” He wasn’t sure where the request came from but he needed it desperately.

xxx  
He could barely think anymore, but he could feel a slight hint of fear bleeding through when Blue's tendrils took form and started touching him just fucking everywhere, sparking on his bones and wrapping around his dick with maddening tightness as Blue pounded his convulsing cunt. It was all way, way too much for someone who'd only ever had sex once and had only touched himself before when he'd had to. His eyes clenched shut, over stimulated tears leaking down his face. Blue was saying something, but he was so far gone he barely registered what it was.

xxx

He couldn’t get himself over that edge that he was on he needed to finish it hurt not to be able to finish he was so over stimulated he wasn’t sure why he wasn’t able to finish. Not getting what he had asked for made him pound harder into the other a growl erupted from his chest vibrating his bones a hungry demanding clicking rang through the room. With the help off his Tendrils he was able to move them so that blues knees were on the bed and Red was being held gravity helping blue delve deeper could also be the tendril he wasn’t paying much attention. His left hand wrapped around the other's body holding him close was the right went up to push Reds head forward so it was against his clavicle. “Bite me.” The words came out harsher than he meant it sounded like such an order he wasn’t never the kind to order someone around like this but he did and those delicious fangs were on him he groaned out his next words. “HARDER! HARDER SANS!” His bones rattled with the pain he felt as Red broke into his clavicle his body tightened as he was finally able to release. Finishing it was hard and there was a lot it almost seemed like it wouldn’t end Blue screamed out a moan he didn’t know he could scream this loud. His Tendrils faded and he couldn’t hold Red without them he was wrecked from everything falling forward he was shaking, bones still rattling from the intensity of his release and the pain from the wound on his shoulder now. He couldn’t even manage to slip out of Red he let his magic fade out instead as he laid on top of his mate.

xxx  
The order cut through the haze just enough to make his teeth close around the bone in front of him, his sockets snapping open, but hazy, heart shaped eyelights unseeing. He couldn't think past what he was feeling, the way his body was bent, the way Blue pounded into him ferociously, damn near painfully, but so fucking perfect. He whimpered and whined around the clavicle in his mouth, biting down harder upon command and tasting marrow against his cinnamon tongue. Crimson flowed from his mouth as it overflowed, indiscriminate from the wetness of his magic running from his eyes. This was all too much and he only lasted for a few more moments before he was shuddering out another mind breaking orgasm. Then he was filled with Blue's cum and it spurted so thick and hot and copious that he actually felt his magic stretch further before it leaked out around the erection still spearing him, purple staining his pelvis and femurs.

Even after he was released, he didn't move aside from the heaving of his rib cage. His wits were scattered and he was having trouble collecting them. His body was singing with pleasure and pain, he was pretty sure he had a new crack on his pelvis, but it wasn't really a bad thing to him just now. Shakily, he reached to wrap one arm around Blue. "Ha-holy... Sh-shit... "

 

xxx

The words he heard were muffled there was only a ringing he could hear he felt so drained so tired so completely out of is he could only manage to nuzzle into Red gasping when he moved his arms around him the glorious sharp pain that he felt from it. Thankful that his bones didn’t ache as bad as they once did he still have an ache but he wasn’t sure if was from the mind blowing sex they just had or from his heat. Knowing that at this moment he was completely and utterly satisfied was enough for him his eyes closed he couldn’t feel most of his bones they all tingled his a sore broken whisper he said again. “I love you, Sans.”

xxx  
Red's breath hitched at the words, a few fresh tears falling down his face. He didn't think anyone had ever said that to him before... But did Blue really mean it? They'd hardly known each other for very long at all... Hell, they barely knew anything about each other! Blue didn't even really know him! He couldn't possibly... But he didn't have the energy to get into it right now.. So he just reached to gently pet at the other's skull, running his fingers over the smooth bone. "S-sure ya do..." He just wanted to go back to sleep. More so now than ever. He closed his eyes with the intent to do so.

xxx

Stretched return home with a sticky note on the Garage door,

‘If you’re going to fuck, shut the windows no one wants to hear you sick monsters having sex.’

He groaned more at the fact the house was going to be freezing more than what the note had said knowing well that their neighbors or at least some of them didn’t like the fact that they were living there in the first place. Getting back into his car he went into the garage parked and got out opening the door to go inside we was hit with a blast of Blueberries and Cinnamon he cough before debating if he should even go inside. Opting for yes he walked in and it was ice but he choose to leave the windows open to try and air out the smell he was shocked that there was such a strong smell. Heading up the stairs he saw the door shut to his brother’s room he didn’t even dare go near it and heading straight into his room to sleep what’s done was done and it wouldn’t do anyone any good to storm in there and yell at them which he wasn’t planning on doing but a talk was in order now that they mated.

Blue awoke looking over at the clock it read 2:13 he groaned he had made Red completely miss school his body felt heavy and he was still laying on top of Red doing his best he rolled off he felt heavy so he assumed he was crushing the other who was sleeping. Remaining close though he didn’t want to leave his side a light flush coming to his face as his much clearer state of mind ran through everything they had done together his hand going up and touching his clavicle that had been bitten into making a gasping noise at the painful sensitivity of it. He felt like he was marked as Reds now and it made his soul flutter in excitement then he remembered that he told Red not once but twice that he loved him and his soul appeared glowing bright with the happy thought of loving someone.

xxx  
Red woke to the sensation of his world shifting. That was due to a person who's been laying on him, suddenly rolling off. He missed the warmth already, the room far colder than it should have been. He grumbled in irritation and moved to wrap his arms around Blue. He moved his legs closer too, but that sent a twinge of pain up his body, making his face scrunch in pain for a moment before he decided the blankets were enough for his lower body. Without opening his eyes he reached down for said blankets and pulled them up higher before snuggling against Blue.

xxx

Giggling was heard through the room at Reds disgruntled face and snuggling closer to Blue he gladly and more than happy pulled him against his bare bones. “Sorry for disturbing you.” He kissed at Reds forehead and made a happy content sigh.

xxx  
"Fuck'n should be..." He muttered then finally opened his eyes to glare at the other. He was awake now. There would be no going back to sleep. His expression softened, however, at the radiant look of happiness on the other's face. His face dusted red. “Mornin…”

xxx

“Morning Beautiful well to be correct its way into the afternoon.” Nuzzling into Red more he gasped again from the amount of movement he was doing with his shoulder. “Thank you for such a lovely gift by the way.” There was no sarcasm at all he truly enjoyed the bite and the after effect it was giving him.

xxx  
"M'not beautiful... That's you, ya dork." He frowned down at the bite. He hadn't meant to do that... He hated hurting people, and hurting Blue was something he'd decided he would never willingly do, but there was damn near a chunk missing from Blue's bones and Red had the taste of blood in his mouth. A certain amount of guilt burned in his soul, regardless of how much Blue seemed to like the wound.

Red reached to trace the mark, ever so gently running his fingertips around the edges. "Sorry. Wish I had some healin magic fer ya, but..." If he even tried to do something as delicate as heal, he'd probably just blow Blue's arm off...

 

xxx

A pleasurable groan passed blues teeth at the others touch his other hand quickly moved to cover his mouth as a bright blue flush appeared. “That wasn’t me that just made that noise you can ignore the fact I just reacted in such a way.” He wasn’t sure why he was so embarrassed about making such a noise it’s not like Red had just spent the past night hearing that and probably worse spill from his mouth. “Also don’t be sorry I asked and wanted it, I can ask my brother to help heal it if you want me to but I kind of want to keep it.”

xxx  
Red jumped at the moan, looking up at Blue before a slow smile spread on his face. Blue was so fucking adorable sometimes. "Heh. Well, if it makes ya react like that... No need ta bitch n /moan/ at me, /sans/ the bitchin. You can keep it if ya like it that much."

xxx

His flush got deeper before he stuck his tongue out at the other before looking away with a slight pouty face mumbling, “I am so keeping it.” Looking back he looked at the other smiling once more. “Um, this is a little embarrassing to ask but. Did you enjoy yourself?” Blue looked like a he could have been a puppy waiting for his masters approval to tell him he did a good job.

xxx  
Red blushed, averting his eyes. "Uhh.. Y-yeah. It was uh... Yeah." It had been all kinds of intense and he'd been having a little trouble there at the end, but did he enjoy it? Fuck yeah he did. Probably a little too much. He learned some things about himself from this experience, that was for sure.

xxx

Snuggle up to him once more he sighed happily, “I’m glad I hope you’re not mad at me and that I didn’t force you into this as well.” It was his biggest worry that he forced Red into this even if he did agree and didn’t say no he felt like he only agreed because he was in heat. Holding him tighter he was worried to hear that his new mate was mad at him and that he didn’t want to be with him like this just the thought sent a pain to his soul.

xxx  
Red tightened his arms around the other in what he hoped was a reassuring way. "Not sure I actually could be mad at ya, Blue. And I uh, kinda wanted this. I-..." He started to shake a little, turning his face to hide it against the pillow. "Stars, just tell me ya don't regret it..." Given the things Blue had been saying, he didn't think Blue regretted it, but a part of Red was still afraid.

xxx

If he had the energy to bolt up he would so he did the next best thing he could think of he took both his hands and held Reds face making him look at him. “Why would I regret this? I wanted this I wanted you I love you. Yes we may have not known each other long but I have fallen in love with you. Your perfect and I care about you so much. I have never felt like this for anyone and I didn’t even think I would ever feel like this for someone. Before I meet you I never once thought of someone in a romantic way and the more I got to spend time with you the more I wanted to be around you. First I thought I just wanted to be your friend but I was wrong I want to be so much more. I want to be with you and I want the world to know that you are mine and I am yours. “The clarity in his eye lights made his words ring with so much more truth than if they had still had their haze but blue felt back to normal.

xxx  
Red's soul stuttered. There was no questioning Blue's words. Not when he stared Red down with such conviction in his eyes. It was... Such a shattering realization... To know that Blue really did love him and want him. And that sentiment was so damn strong, Red could practically feel it rolling off of Blue in waves. As improbable as it was... Blue loved him. Stars, he couldn't even fully process that. A person actually existed that loved him. 

Red tried to respond, but what could he say to that? Did he feel the same? Fuck! He didn't now! He definitely liked Blue. Liked him enough to sleep with him at the very least. Liked him enough to attack his own brother for him. Was that enough to call it love? Red didn't know! He'd never been in a situation like this before! 

Without even noticing, he'd started to cry, tears falling silently down his face as he futilely tried to form some kind of words. "Y-you... I... H-how... Wha-... Wh-why would... I-I don't..."

 

xxx

Wiping his tears away he leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss, “I love you because even though you put on such a strong front in front of the world I know how sweet and caring you are. You have always tried so hard to be strong and brave but I can clearly see that it’s just an act. You stayed with me on Tuesday when something happened and I can’t remember you stayed with me during my heat. You let me cuddle up with you on the couch you let me borrow your coat when I had asked. You came running up here when you heard I hadn’t eaten, you showed concern for me when I have done nothing but make your life harder. Sans, you are such a sweet and beautiful monster.

xxx

Excuses and rationalizations wanted to spring from his mouth, but he held them. There was something in the way Blue spoke and looked at him that told him such things wouldn't be accepted; Would probably be taken as an insult if anything. Blue really, truly believed that Red was a good person and was worthy of his love. There was something in Blue that made Red almost believe he was too.

A tremulous smile found its way onto his face. "Yer so fuckin good, Blue. Dunno what I did ta deserve ya... But fuck if I ain’t gonna keep ya." He pressed his face into Blue's uninjured shoulder, a warmth building in his soul. "I... Think I love ya too..."

xxx  
His soul glowed brightly in his exposed ribs it was almost blinding as Blue squealed not expecting to hear that the other loved him as well so soon it made him love him even more than he already did that and he said he was going to keep blue! HE HAD A BOYFRIEND!!! Blue started giving him little kisses wherever he could before quickly pulling back to look at him. “I don’t care what you say or what your friends say but I will not ignore my new mate and boyfriend at school I will be with you at any chance I can get! They can say what they want but I will not let the negativity of other deter me from what I want to do and who I want to be with. If they have a problem with it then I guess they truly weren’t friends to begin with!” He felt so full of determination at this fact that he didn’t care what the other school kids would say or think he will be with Red at school whenever he had the chance.

xxx

"A-are ya fuckin crazy?! Blue! That's dangerous! You could get hurt! You... Fuck!" Both hands reached to clutch at his skull, sharp fingers digging just a bit. "This was a bad idea. Shit... Why'd we do this? Yer gonna get hurt! Yer gonna... I-I can't protect ya all the time! this ain't gonna work! shit shit shit!" He was having a panic attack now and he wasn't sure how to pull himself out of it. Blue was so damn determined to be with him now, though, and Red wasn't exactly popular at school. He had enemies. Hell, he hand frenemies! Blue was practically declaring that he was going to walk into school with a target on his back! And if he did get hurt, it would be all Red's fault!

xxx

Grabbing both of Red’s hands, pulling them away with force so he couldn’t hurt himself he look at Red with a soft caring look. “Sans, it will be okay I know your friends are a on the rough side and you don’t need to protect me I didn’t take parkour, karate, martial arts, a summer cadet program, monster scouts, first aid course, okay well I could list everything but we might be here a while.” Pulling the other's face towards him he kissed him a little clank could be heard. “I love you Sans and I won’t let anything or anyone stop me from loving you.”

xxx

Red was forcefully reminded how easily Blue had subdued him in the stairwell that day that felt so goddamn long ago now. With all of those classes it made sense how easily that had happened... But he also recalled the position he'd found Blue in with Boss... Blue might be strong physically, but he was far too trusting and easy to manipulate... It sucked, but it looked like some truths were going to have to come out.

"Th-they ain't my friends... Not really. More Boss' than mine. Probably sooner kick me in front of a car fer a laugh than help me out. Y'can't trust 'em Blue. Them or my bro. I-... Y-ya can't really trust anyone. Not if yer gonna insist on this thing ya wanna do. There're a lotta people that just don't fuckin like me. They'd hurtcha just ta piss me off... Y'don't understand what yer getting inta here!" His claws ached with the need to dig into something. Preferably himself... But Blue's grip held him firmly. He grit his teeth with frustrated anxiety, not even wanting to think about how their first day back in school together would go…


	14. Chapter 14

Frowning at the knowledge that he didn't have friend and these people he often hung out with would do such a thing for a laugh. "Then we can hang out together at school if those people are so rude, you could also hang out with my friends they're always entertaining and nice I'm sure they would accept you into our group. I can't wait to tell them that we're together." Pulling Reds hand to his mouth he kissed them. "Please don't stress about this. Nothing bad is going to happen and I doubt anyone is going to target me."

 

xxx

Red didn't feel reassured in the slightest. Blue was being too stubborn to listen, though, so he was just going to have to try to look out for both of them. It wasn't like he wasn't used to that sort of thing. He'd been looking out for Papyrus for years. Even if... That hadn't quite turned out the way it should have...

Shit. Now he was thinking about his brother... Boss was probably still trying to find him if he'd even been avoiding Undyne and school to look for him. Red groaned, gently tugging free one of his hands to rub at his face. It was time to get up and he just... Wasn't ready. The bed was comfortable and warm and safe. The rest of the world was... Not. 

There were other things to take care of first, however. The longer he laid there, the more he was reminded of the consequences of yesterday. He hadn't eaten, so he was hungry. He'd had sex more than once, so he was filthy, even by his standards. That sex had also been... A little rough... So he had a new injury he had to get a look at. He really didn't want to, but he pushed himself up, having to sit in a slightly awkward position to avoid making his pelvis flare in pain.

"C'mon. Should probably get up. I dunno bout you, but I could really use a shower n' some food." He leaned over the side of the bed in search of at least his shorts. He really didn't want to walk through the house bare bones naked...

xxx

Nodding in agreement he moved standing up grabbing his and Red's shorts handing Red his before putting his caprese, opening the door he shivered. "Holy mother below, why is it so cold!" Looking down stairs he saw the Windows were still open and he flushed that both times the Windows were open and he desperately hoped that his brother did not hear them at all. Turning looking at Red, "Can you grab me some clothes, you can get some to if you want. I'm going to close the Windows and turn the heater on so we're not freezing when we leave the bathroom." 

Leaving the room he quickly went down stairs and closed all this Windows before turning on the heater to 70. Heading back up the stairs he grabbed towel from the hall linen closet and met Red in the bathroom. "Do.... do you mind me joining you?" A light flush on his face wondering if that was something couples did or not. More than willing to wait if the other didn't want him to join.

Xxx

Red did as requested and grabbed Blue some clothes from the closet. Pajamas. Because where the fuck would they be going today, really? Nowhere. that's where. This in mind, he also pulled out a pair of Blue's PJs for himself. They were soft and felt good on his scarred bones. He was sure Blue wouldn't mind.

He went to the bathroom after that and set the temp of the water to just hot enough to stand. The house was freezing and he was not a fan. He had just started to take his short back off when Blue came in with his request. Red spun to stare at him with a blush. 

"Uhh... S-sure! I mean, s'yer house, ain't it?" He looked away. Shit. Why'd he say that? He'd wanted to get a look at the damage done to his bones without Blue noticing. He didn't want the other to feel bad about it... If it was a bad crack then he'd need to get it cleaned up. maybe wrap it if it was leaking marrow or something... It was hard to tell how bad it was without cleaning it and getting a look. And on top of that.... He didn't know if he could keep his hands off of Blue if they were both naked in the shower…

 

xxx  
Feeling exhilarated it was the first time that he took a shower with someone since he was a lot younger and he would join Pappy. “Yay! Thank you!” Embracing Red and kissing him on his cheek he pulled away before taking his bottoms off. Looking over at Red he seemed to be thinking of something he walked over taking the arm that was in a wrap he gently and carefully went to unwrapping it setting the wrap and the spacer on the counter looking back over blue hand a playful smirk. “Now you are completely bare bones.” Wrapping an arm around the other he pulls him close, “I enjoy this sight very much.” Playfully he nipped at the other clavicle.

xxx

"Nnn! Blue, c'mon! Fuck!" He whined. Hadn't they fucked enough for such a short period of time? Was Blue still in heat after all that? Despite the soreness of his body, his traitorous magic still made an interested little jump. Red groaned and pushed at Blue's shoulders lightly. "We came in here ta shower ya little horn dog." He chuckled slightly then stepped away to get into the shower.

xxx

Joining in He hugged red once more so the water could run over both on them stars were in his eye light and a happy smile was on his face, “Only for you.” His phalanges running over Red ribs on his back he went back to nipping playfully at his clavicle once more a small moan slipping past his teeth as the water was hitting his bite mark sending wondrous painful jolts threw him making him shiver against the other.

xxx  
Despite his own reservations, the way Blue was nipping at him, touching him, the hot water running over his chilled bones, and those little noises Blue kept making... It was all working against him. His magic gave another interested stir and he couldn't help but reciprocate, using one hand to push Blue's chin up so he cold iss that teasing little mouth. The other went to run lightly over the bite on Blue's shoulder, which the other seemed to be getting far more enjoyment from than Red would have thought. "Let's get this clean first. Don't want it gettin infected or somethin." He spoke against the other’s teeth and his smile tilted a little teasingly as he carefully, gently ran his fingers over the puncture marks and slight splintering.

xxx

His left hand went up to cover his mouth to cover the noises that were unwillingly flowing from his mouth. The tingling sensation of the others fingers purposely pressing into his wound was like magic. Biting his own fingers just to try to suppress them the best he could, his right hand went and weakly started to rub at the others pubis but the attention to his shoulder made him hard for him to move it the way he wished. His excitement grew and he could feel his magic respond to the attention he was getting pulling away and dropping to his knees he pulled one of Red's legs over his shoulder as he went and started to lick at his bones.

He stopped part way and noticed that there was a fresh crack and guilt built inside him going back in he started to gently lick at the crack to clean it and to expect the damage just in a more sexual way than he normally would. His mixed training skill made him an expert at noticing wounds and how to treat them in the most effect way even though right now he knew was definitely not the most effective way but he was enjoying himself and the noises the other was making.

xxx

 

Oh stars... Blue really liked that, didn't he. Red's face flushed from the knowledge that he was pulling those noises from Blue. Ever so carefully, he leaned in to lick at the wound, dipping into the punctures with attentive gentleness. 

The touch to his own pubis made him wince, a sound halfway between pain and pleasure escaping without his consent. Then Blue was on his knees, lifting one of his legs and making him catch himself on the tiled wall of the shower. Before he could say anything or shift to hide, Blue was lapping at him and a strained moan left his mouth. "B-blue, wai-aah!" That blueberry tongue laved over the crack on his pelvis and the strangest twist of pain and pleasure surged through him, making the one leg holding him up shake and buckle. If not for the wall and his leg hooked over one of Blue's shoulders, he very well may have ended up on the floor of the tub. "Oh stars..."

He placed a hand at the back of Blue's skull, urging him closer. "Keep.. P-please keep doin that..."

xxx

Doing as the other wished he continued his tongue explore the entirety of this newest crack Blue also kept in mind that apparently Sans was fragile and he needed to make sure to be a lot more careful in the future even though he knew that it may be troublesome during his heat. Adding just a little bit more pressure he didn’t want to make it worse but the other seemed to be enjoying the sensation. Taking his right hand he moved it so he could trace his fingers a crossed the others sacrum and down to his coccyx and back up playing with the little holes tracing around them.

xxx  
Red shuddered and gasped, eyes hazing in pleasure as his tongue lolled from his mouth with his panting. His hips made shallow little motions, wanting to press into the pleasure but avoid the pain. It was an intoxicating mix. His magic flickered in his pelvis, making his joints glow as it slowly started to form. It was nothing like the sudden snap of formation before. This time it was like a slow heat being gently stoked to life. He could feel the potential it had to consume him. 

"Ah~ haah.. O-oh stars, Blue..." He had to be careful to keep his face angled down so that the shower water wouldn't flow into his eye sockets, that was never pleasant, but that just made him keep his gaze on his lover and that pretty Blue magic of his.

xxx

Looking up his eyes connected with Reds and a flush consumed his face but it didn’t deter him from working slowly on the other. Hands slowly moving around tracing every part of the others pelvis taking in any curve every scare that the others body had to offer him and he loved every one of them because they were apart of him and he loved him so much. His magic formed but he personally choose to ignore he was wanting to focus on Red making sure he was fully enjoying himself.

xxx  
His body shuddered, moving into and away from those touches in slow, unsure motions, the combination of pain and fucking euphoria washing through him like the water from the showerhead. His magic felt like it was sparking, crackling over him in sharp spurts. Then his magic took shape between his legs, despite the fingers probing around his pelvic inlet. He keened, everything feeling tight and swollen and just fucking on fire with the sensations Blue was causing.

"Sh-shit.. Blue I... Please.. P-please i can't..." His magic was straining, grasping at the surging heat and running from the cracking pain and he was caught right in the middle where the storm raged fierce and hot.

xxx  
His own member twitched at the sight of watching Red’s magic form taking a long slow lick from the bottom of his opening up to the tip he placed it in his mouth sucking on it in a very teasing fashion before bobbing his head in the same way he then stood and rubbed his length against the other. “You’re so hot, tell me if it gets too much I don’t want to hurt you anymore than I already have.” Nipping at the others neck he slowly slid himself in having a hard time with the amount of swollen tightness that welcomed him and seem to twitch and pull him in further. Holding both of Reds legs he wrapped them around his own waist, grabbing ahold of his hips and slowly and gently started to thrust into him. Rocking his hips into Red he wanted to take it slow to make sure he didn’t hurt red any further but he knew he wanted him and it felt so much different being out of heat. Before he needed to have Red because he was attracted and wanted him but now there was an overwhelming urge to have him to need him to be so close to him that he felt complete. 

Going slow was driving him crazy but at the same time he was loving every second of it, his movements were calculated now knowing how to move to get as many noises out of Red as he could knowing that by those noises he was in an abundance of pleasure at Blues own hands. Even though it was slow he was panting from how sensitive it was and how tight Red remained around him. Lavishing Red with kisses and nips along his chest up his neck and a crossed his jaw wanting to make sure that he knew he was special knew that he cared and loved him and nothing would stop him from loving the monster he held and was currently connected with.

xxx  
Every movement was slow and careful, but when Blue rocked against him, up into him, it still shot a jolt of pain through his bones. He whimpered as the sensations mixed. He'd never considered himself a masochist before, but damn if Blue wasn't doing his best to change his mind. Red wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders, steadying himself as Blue took him apart, piece by piece. The slow, simmering burn of that cock inside of him coaxed soft, gasping moans from him. It barely seemed to be getting him anywhere as far as completion went, building at such a slow, torturous pace in comparison to their last bouts, he almost doubted he could reach that glorious peak like this. Any harder, however, and that crack would likely become a break. 

With a whine, he moved a hand to grasp his own cock, squeezing and pumping at a much faster pace that made his toes curl and his magic tighten, his voice getting louder with the added pleasure.

xxx

Taking a moment to watch as his lover started to play with himself he gasped at the new tightness before he smirked grabbing both wrist and pinning them above his head against the shower. Making it so his left hand held both of him as his right went back to help hold Red. Blue started to move even slower but still going deep grinding gently against him making sure that he wasn’t letting any friction on his member. “Tsk tsk, touching yourself like that is so lewd. Aren’t my slow delicious movements enough for you?” 

There was a dark playful tone in his voice as he started nipping at the other clavicle dragging his small fangs a crossed the bone. “Let’s play a little game, how long can Sans last before he is begging and pleading for more. Also remember my brother is most likely sleeping don’t want to be too loud.” Remaining at the slow pace he used the shower wall to help hold Red as he reached grabbing his puff using his magic to get soap onto it lathering it up as he starts to wash Reds bones slowly moving the soapy puff a crossed each rib even going inside to make sure every part got nice and clean. “Such a tasty sight I could get used to doing this more often.”

xxx  
He whined and squirmed as his hand was taken away from himself, dulling his flames to the simmer it had been at before. 

"D-dammit Blue... Yer gonna kill me here..." He tried moving his hips over the other harder, but the shock of pain from that was too much. He tried clenching around Blue's magic to increase the friction, but it only drove him further up the wall. He tugged at his arms with futility, needing to be able to touch where his body demanded it most. 

Then Blue actually started to wash him, lathery velvet suds scraping gently against bone to clean away the evidence of the night before, even as Blue made a mess of him. "I can't... I-I need... Shit..." Despite his words, he was indeed still climbing higher. It was such a slow build he could hardly tell it was happening, but with every slow thrust and gentle touch his bones throbbed harder, his magic burned hotter and sparked almost visibly. One of his eyes was beginning to smoke with the haze of uncontrolled magic.

xxx

Watching him come undone was an amazing sight, “Wowzers.” Slowly moving his hand down he washed the others spin before wrapping the soapy slippery puff around his member moving his hand and hips in the same manner gentle and caring. Blue wasn’t sure if he could take much more of this dropping the puff his hand replaced it moving at a faster pace but his hips remaining the same. Not wanting to hurt but still wanting please he did him best to make sure the pace was as fast as he could without hurting him his hand going much faster the change in pace was leaving him a gasping mess as he tried to stay quiet not wanting his brother to hear them. “Ah- ahSans, you’re amazing in every way.” He placed his mouth on Reds letting his tongue out to dance with the others. Finally he let the others hands go so he could wrap them both around him holding him close. Closing his eyes he did one last thrust before he could no longer hold it as he began releasing inside he muffled a moan into the other's neck.

xxx  
Finally that touch was where he needed it, wrapping around him and stroking over soap slicked magic with a gliding pressure that made him see stars. His magic sparked and burned and as Blue actually managed to speed up Red lost it. His arms went around the other, body shaking as his insides spasmed around the other. Red groaned into the kiss as his orgasm tore through him hard. He could barely breathe as he rode through it. His magic sparked visibly, electric arcs racing around and over the both of them.

Then Blue released inside him and it took him to another height altogether mid fucking orgasm. His magic reacting violently in his pleasure and actually tearing the showerhead from the wall. 

Red shrieked, startled, as the water came from the ruined spout harshly, pummeling both of the small skeletons. "Fuck! Shit! Out out out!" He struggled and tangled with Blue in his efforts to get out from under the violent spray and ended up falling from Blue's arms with a yelp to sprawl across the bathroom floor, somehow taking Blue with him. He lay there stunned for a moment, staring up at the spurting water a little dumbfounded for a moment before he started to laugh. "Fuck, Blue. I've heard a' breaking a bed with good sex, but the fucking shower?"

xxx

Laying there in shock he was only able to break part of Reds fall and he was looking at the broken shower head, he wasn’t sure if he should take this as a compliment but he knew it boosted his ego tenfold at the fact he made Red lose control to the point of breaking the shower head. Then realization settled in and he jumped up so fast to turn it off as a pounding on the door came at the same time. “What the HELL is going on?!” Stretches voice although groggy was mixed with annoyance and worried.

“Where okay Pappy I just uhh, made Red break out shower head. I’ll get it fixed! Don’t be mad!” There was a moment of silence before Stretch spoke again. “YOU DID WHAT?! HOW?! Wait I don’t want to know. We’re planning on moving and this is not how our landlord wants us to leave the place with broken shit! Damn I need a smoke, when you two are done cleaning up whatever mess you have made dress and meet me in the kitchen we are having a talk.” The loud footsteps where heard walking away and Blue groaned before looking over at Red, “Well seeing how the shower is now broken shall we finish cleaning up by the way of a bath? I promise not to make it sexual this time, Monster Scouts Honor!” He giggled before turning on the water either way he needed to get cleaned properly.

xxx  
Stretch's angry voice made him jump, but, far from the fear it would usually inspire, it actually made him laugh harder. He felt so damn giddy all of a sudden. This just all seemed so ridiculous. Or maybe it was just finally setting in that he felt happy. Blue hadn't just fucked him for the sake of his heat or some shit. He'd paid attention to him, been careful of his injury but not put off by it, damn near worshiped his body in a way that had actually made him lose control of his magic. Even the prospect of having some conversation with an irritated Stretch wasn't putting a damper on this.

"Sure Blue. Let's clean up our act. Who knows water Stretch would do if we weren't sparkly when we came down. Guy might have a break down. Hah!" Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around Blue as he turned the water on. "I love ya." His smile was so wide it hurt.

xxx

 

Leaning over he placed a kiss on Red, "I love you to Sans. You have a really amazing smile." Blue was feeling an overwhelming sensation of joy from seeing that big smile on Red's face sharing in a big smile his eyes sparkled at this. "I am the luckiest skeleton alive to have a wonderful mate and boyfriend like you." 

Stepping into the tub he was lucky he was tiny and didn't take up a lot of space. Once Red joined him he got the puff and started to wash himself so then Red could use it himself he thoi but it be rude to use his brother he would probably throw it away knowing what it had been used to clean. Once happy and clean he handed it to Red for him to use happily staying on the tub watching him clean.

Xxx

Red blushed, but his smile didn't go away. "Nah. I feel like the lucky one. Yer so amazin, Blue." Even when the other devoted his attention to actually getting clean, Red couldn't move away from him, looping his arms loosely around the other from behind to allow for easy movement and nuzzling affectionately against Blue scapula. Blue had been nothing but amazing to him ever since they met. It was about time he show how much he appreciated it. Not through sex, but through the gentle, loving touches that he felt a need to indulge in at the moment.

When it was his turn to wash up, he did so quickly. He didn't have a lot of spots Blue hadn't already gotten to during... Their activities. Red chuckled at the thought. Once done, he got up, wincing only a little when the crack in his pelvis reminded him that it was there and that it hadn't liked falling down one bit, then grabbed one of the towels Blue had brought and set on the counter. He wrapped it around himself and stepped out before turning to offer a hand to Blue to help him up. Spose we should go get that talk outta the way, huh? Ya think he's actually mad at us?" A twinge of that fear he'd come to expect around angry people tried to poke it's head through his happiness. He did his best to not let it.

xxx

 

Taking the towel he dried himself off before getting his clothes on. "Maybe a little but he never actually gets mad for too long and it depends on what he choose to smoke as well." Hanging his towel up he went and opened the door to head downstairs with Red in the kitchen is where Stretch say waiting for them a normal cig between his teeth. He gestured for them to sit down.

"Sit, we need to talk. First, I can see that my brothers heat has broken so that means that you two mated congrats on that always a nice thing to have. Second, you guys probably did it without thinking so tomorrow we're going to the dr. Third, which one of you received? Fourth, that shower head better be fixed by tomorrow or so help me." He took a long drag of his cig giving them a chance to answer.

Xxx

Red dried and dressed and followed Blue down to the kitchen. Anxiety flaring a bit, he sat when gestured to do so. Craving the comfort, he laced his fingers with Blue's.

After Stretch was done talking, Red's anxiety was back full force. "Uh, yeah, no. Sorry Stretch, but I don't do doctors. And who the hell are you ta ask about our fuckin sex positions? Kinky much?" He understood the logic of going to the doctor, but he was so not going to. They knew him there. There moment he set foot in there they'd be asking questions about his brother and questioning all of his new cracks and wanting to run damn tests n shit. Nope. No thanks.

The other bit was just embarrassing. Again, he saw the logic, but no. 

... And he was a little proud of the shower head thing so he wouldn't be committing to fixing it.

xxx

 

Gladly holding Reds hand he rolled his eye lights, "I will get it fixed by morning at latest, Sans kind of answered that question already and why would we need to go the dr anyway?" Stretched looked at his brother then at Red and back again. “I can't fathom that Red didn't top, just, look at him he looks like he would be the top and bro, seriously you mated while in heat there is a 99.9% chance Red is pregnant if he did bottom.You should know this from your health class and all those damn clubs and what not you are always joining." 

Blues eye lights went out for a moment and he sat in silence as this new information settled over him everything he learned rushing back at him his head slowly turned to Red and the amount of damn sparkles that were in his eye he removed his hand from Reds placing them on his shoulder and a big smile, "We could be parents!!!!!" Stretched was regretting not giving him more information sooner and that when he had it normally went poof from his brothers mind.

xxx

Red just sort of sat frozen in his seat, his eye lights gone black at the mention of a baby as well. Unlike Blue, however, his didn't pop back on. He might have gone into shock a little bit. 

"The... The odds aren't... Th-that fuckin high... Are they?" He asked with a nervous little laugh. He couldn't be a parent... He'd already fucked up so bad with Papyrus! He couldn't just go and try again! And besides that, he'd cracked his bones just having a little rough sex, what the fuck would pregnancy or childbirth do to him? He wasn't exactly sturdy! Even Blue's budding excitement wasn't enough to calm him down right now.

xxx

Stretch sighed, “Sadly they are, without protection it is very easy for monsters of the same sex to conceive. I should of prepared you guys better I just sort have assumed your damn health class would have covered this so I didn’t have to explain this shit to you.” Taking a drag he continued, “It’s still early you could try to stop it bu…” He was cut off by Blue, “NO! ABSOLUTLY NOT! I will have no such talk about my child life! Well if there is a child, I know we are young but every child deserves a chance at life and I will not tolerate you even considering ending the life of my hypothetical unborn child!” Blue huffed before a sad looked crossed his face turning to Red. “You don’t want to try and stop it do you?” He could feel is soul ache at the thought of losing something that could or could not be real.

xxx  
Red couldn't look at Bue when he timidly asked if Red would consider trying to stave off any pregnancy. Because honestly? He did want to stop it. He couldn't be a parent! "I-I... I ain't parent material, Blue. I can hardly take care a' myself n' Boss... Fuck, I CAN'T take care a’ myself n' Boss! Just look at me! I can't subject a fuckin kid ta this shit!" A hand went to his head, nails nervously digging into his skull along the crack. "A-a-and before that! I can't be fuckin pregnant! I couldn't even handle sex without fucking breaking!" He was really starting to shake now. "Fuck... Fuck! What if I am pregnant? Shit... M' gonna die. M'gonna be pregnant and the kid is gonna fuckin kill me. M'gonna die, m'gonna die, m'gonna DIE!" And cue the panic attack., complete with shakes, hyperventilating, and the beginnings of hysterical crying. Yup. Life was real good.


	15. Chapter 15

Without even having to think Blue quickly pulled Red into his lap holding him close, “Shhhh, you won’t be alone in this. I will be here I can take care of you both I already have a job and money saved up from working. Please Red don’t hurt yourself, everything will be fine I promise you’re not going to die I would never let that happen.” Stroking along Reds spin he remained holding him close to be his rock his support that he so desperately needed right now.

Stretch watched in horror as Red broke down and his little brother was being so strong and didn’t even seem to be bugged by the others reaction. What kind of life had Red gone through to make him be like that, to have such anxiety and think that he would die from childbirth and didn’t he even know that the bones would soften and stretch so there wouldn’t be damage to the parent giving birth? “If it makes you feel any better when the time comes the bones will naturally soften so they can stretch to be able to birth the child without there being damage done unless your child is like a mammoth which I doubt seeing how the both of you are so tiny your will probably have a tiny little baby bone.” He hoped his words and Blues actions and words would help calm him down.

xxx  
Red's hands redirected from his skull to Blue's shirt, clutching at the material like he was trying to shred it. "B-but ya can't do that Blue! What about yer dreams, huh? Ya got that.. That cop thing ya wanna do, right? Ya can't have a kid n do that shit! Yer just a kid! We're both just kids! Ya can't... W-we can't- I-... I can't. I can't. I can't..." He was going to fuck up Blue's life with this shit. He was going to fuck up the kid, if they had one. This could only be a bad thing! Why couldn't Blue see that?! The reassurance that he wasn't actually going to die if he was pregnant did help a little, but putting that aside, there were still so, so many things that could go wrong... That probably would go wrong…

xxx

Kissing the side of Reds skull he held his tighter, “I see it more as a challenge, I don’t mind a challenge I can still become a cop while raising a child and helping support you as well. I know my brother can be lazy but I know he would be willing to help out as well. It’s not like we’re going to be doing this alone, we have each other and we have our family.”

Stretch couldn’t help but chuckle a little at how supportively cute his little brother was being it brought a smile on his face he put out the cig in the ash tray on the table. “I take slight offense to that dear brother but you also have a point not like I’m going to let you do this on your own. Not sure how much help I can be but I will do my best. I also think you two might be jumping ahead a bit we don’t even know if Red is carrying a little bone or not. This is why I said we should go to the doctor tomorrow I will be taking the next few days off because I want to go house hunting with what I have personally saved up I am looking to buy a house. It might not be in the same school district though you guys might have to change schools but that is a discussion for another time.” Stretch thought to himself, ‘Might be good for Red to start fresh as well could be less stressful if we did move away from all the stress he has had in his life.’ Getting up from the table, “Well I am going to call in and use some vacation days for this then go back to bed wake me when dinner is ready though I’m starved.” He yawned then walked out of the kitchen more to give Red his space than to actually sleep.

xxx  
Red pressed his face against Blue's uninjured shoulder, trying to calm his breathing at the very least. He didn't even know for sure if he WAS pregnant. For all he knew he could be freaking out over nothing!

Though, if he was... Maybe it wouldn't be the complete end of the world? Blue was right. He wouldn't be going into it alone if it happened. And Blue would still be able to pursue his dreams if Stretch was going to pitch in too.

A few realizations came with Stretch's words, though... First being that it was dinner time and he was fucking hungry. He hadn't eaten the day before and he was doing a pretty good job of ignoring that particular biological need today too. Second, it was dinner time... And that meant he was probably really fucking late in getting to Grillby's for his shift. That helped to redirect his anxiety pretty quick. Whether or not his soul was the only one being hosted by his body right now was an issue he could place on a back burner to be dealt with later. Preferably when he wasn't facing down the possibility of getting fired.

"Fuck! I'm so fuckin late fer work! Shit, Grillbz is gonna murder me!" He shot straight to his feet and made as if he was going to dart to the living room to get his coat and shoes, but he'd forgotten about his new wound. Pain shot up from his lower body and with a yelp, he fell.

xxx

Quickly following Red from where he fell and Blue had to admit that he was falling a lot more than he would like to ever see him fall, scooping Red up and setting him on the couch he looked at him with a serious stern face. “You are not leaving this house, you are injured and I think your boss would forgive you for missing work. I will hear no complaining out of you, I will go get your phone as I assume it’s probably still in your short pocket. Now stay rest and worry about your injury for now.” Turning he went and walked up the stairs and into his room searching for the others phone. Once in hand he returned downstairs handing it over. “Call in you need to rest and let your crack heal.”

xxx

It was kind of amazing how Blue could go from naively innocent sweetheart to overprotective, take-no-shit boyfriend in the blink of an eye. Red blushed and watched in vague astonishment as he was lifted easily from the floor and deposited carefully on the couch, then commanded to take care of himself. Later, Red would be a little embarrassed by how easily he complied with the other's demands. It was just.. Sweet Blue was adorable and more than worthy of Red's love as it was, but a firm, commanding Blue was fucking hot. It made him feel like he didn't need to worry about anything as long as Blue was there to take care of things. It did a lot to settle him from his panic attack.

Meekly, he nodded and muttered something that might have been vaguely acquiescence, then accepted his phone and called in. Grillby was concerned about Red bailing on work again so soon after the last incident. He had not so subtly asked if Boss was responsible, but Red had assured him that this time, he'd had nothing to do with it. He was even able to be honest!

xxx

Watching as Red dialed he nodded in approval before walking into the kitchen to make supper. Opening the fridge he looked at what they had and pulling out what he wanted to make dinner with. After a while dinner was completed and he was about to set the table but opted out thinking that there was a chance Red might be in pain while sitting on the chair. Instead he prepared 3 plates and decided they would eat at the couch tonight and would let his brother eat in his room but would make sure to go back for the plate later unless he wants to see it come alive and crawl away. Quickly taking a plate up to his brother he opened the door and set it on his nightstand before shaking his brother. “Food is on your nightstand enjoy.” Turning on a dime he just about jogged out and back into the kitchen to get the food for Red and himself.

Once the plates where in hand he walked over to the couch where Red waited for him the sound of the t.v. was nice background noise for the calm and relaxing evening he felt they were enjoying now. “I made Chicken alfredo pasta with broccoli and corn. Hope it’s something you don’t mind eating!” Blue was proud that so far Red liked his cooking and hope he would continue making things that he enjoyed. “Did your Boss take the news of you staying home to rest well?” Sitting next to Red but giving enough space to properly move around and eat without bumping into each other he wished to be close but not invade on the others space while eating.

xxx

“Uhh..” He was thrown off by the use of the title ‘Boss’ for a moment, before his stupid mind kicked into gear and informed him Blue was probably referring to Grillby. “Uh, y-yeah. All clear with the… Boss…” He accepted the plate Blue offered him and eagerly tucked into it, humming his approval. “Shit, Blue, if the cop thing does fall through, you’d be a fucking top notch chef, fer sure.”

Already he was feeling so much better, so much calmer, than he had even just minutes ago. It was nearly unheard of for him to come down from such a bad panic attack so quickly. Sure, he still felt a bit shaky, but his nerves were, for the most part, soothed. He chewed on his fork for a short moment before he spoke up, voice soft. “Hey, uh… Th-thanks fer calmin me down like that… I-i know I ain’t the easiest ta be around when I’m freakin out…” Boss always hated it when he had an attack. The younger skeleton never knew what he was supposed to do and usually just ended up making things worse when his temper got the better of him.

xxx

Determination was written all over his face, “There is no doubt in my mind that I will be a cop! It has been my dream since I could walk. To be able to wear that uniform with pride and help my fellow monsters out as well as the humans of this world! I will stand for justice and honor and stand up for those who can’t stand up for themselves! To be able to drive around in a patrol car being the first to respond and being able to detain and assist where ever I go!” His eyes were sparkling and he could easily envision himself dressed in his best while on patrol everything is its place his badge shining in the sun he couldn’t wait.

Nestling into the couch more as he ate his face then calmed and a warm happy smile danced a crossed his feature, “You’re no trouble at all Sans, your panic attacks are nothing I can’t handle. Everyone has their bad days and everyone just needs support and kind loving honest words to help them through. A kind gesture and small acts of kindness and help a lot of monsters and human see the better in this world.” Blue was very optimistic in his view on the world and found the good in everyone and everything in this world. He truly believed even the worst criminal could change given the right support and setting and he was determined to help each and every monster and human he possibly could.

xxx  
Red watched fondly as Blue went off about his chosen goal in life. It was an admirable ambition. To be able to help people... It wasn't one Red saw a whole lot of potential in, seeing as how people generally sucked and no amount of serving and protecting would change that, but he could tell Blue really loved the idea. Red didn't want to burst that bubble if he didn't have to.

"Yer a real rare breed there, Blue. Not a lot a people give half the shit that you do about other people. The force'd be crazy not ta let ya in." And he meant that. Blue was going to make a great cop. His reassurances only added to that feeling.

xxx

“Thanks Sans, you know it’s cool that we have the same name. I wonder what comic power decided that two skeletons would go to the same school that would have the same name and that are just about complete opposites would turn into lovers.” Blue giggled kicking his legs playfully. “I am really glad the principle made you join the drama club.” His eyes startled sparkling again while looking over at Red he went back and finished his food setting it on the coffee table until Red was done with his.

Xxx

 

He'd finished his food while they ate, the noodles just as delicious as every other thing Blue had cooked for him so far. He'd just set his plate on the table when his phone vibrated, letting him know he had a message. When he picked it up and opened the mail box he found it filled with messages. Nearly all of which were from his brother. He felt his soul sink with the realization that he'd shut his phone off the day before and so he'd practically been ignoring Papyrus since then. 

He sighed, guilt weighing on his soul. He hadn't meant to make him wait so long. Apprehensively, he opened up the first message.

'DAMMIT SANS!! RESPOND TO ME!! I SAID WE NEED TO TALK!!!!!!!'

'SANS! I FUCKING MEAN IT!!!!!!'

'SANS ANSWER ME!'

'PLEASE ANSWER ME...'

'I'M AT THE HOUSE. YOU SHOULD COME HOME SO WE CAN TALK.'

'WHERE ARE YOU? I'LL COME THERE.'

'YOU ARE NOT IN ANY OF YOUR USUAL PLACES! TELL ME WHERE YOU FUCKING ARE!'

'I WILL NOT HAVE THIS CONVERSATION THROUGH TEXT MESSAGE BROTHER!!'

'YOU DIDN'T COME TO SCHOOL TODAY... WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OK?'

'BROTHER PLEASE ANSWER ME. I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO WHAT I DID. I WAS DRUNK. I WAS STUPID. I WA'

'FUCK! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SEND THAT! IGNORE IT!!'

'UNLESS IT WAS ENOUGH TO GET YOU TO FUCKING RESPOND BECAUSE WE REALLY FUCKING NEED TO TALK! HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEWS?...'

'I RECEIVED A LETTER IN THE MAIL WHEN I GOT HOME TODAY... SANS THE GOVERNMENT IS THREATENING TO PUT US IN AN ORPHANAGE! AS IF SUCH A PLACE COULD HANDLE THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! ... WE WON'T GO WITH THEM. RIGHT?...'

'YOU ARE NOT AT GRILLBY'S. HE SAID YOU CALLED IN AND THAT YOU WERE HURT. WHERE. ARE. YOU.'

 

Red was trembling, hands barely holding onto his phone. Fear and guilt were warring within him. He was probably worrying Blue with how he was acting now, but he couldn't help it. His brother never sounded that worried or scared. He was... Fuck, his baby brother was having a really hard time right now and Red had been off having sex!

Not even considering his actions, he hit the dial button and held the phone up to the side of his head. He'd been putting this off for too long as it was.

The first ring didn't even complete before he heard his brother's loud voice barking over the line.

"Sans! Where are you right now?! Tell me! And don't fucking hang up! I swear Brother, if you fucking hang up on me I'll-..." The loud voice broke off with a high pitched gasp, the rasp of a shaking breath heard easily even on his phone's shitty speakers. Was... the Boss actually crying right now?

"I-I'm sorry Boss. I uh... I shoulda gotten back t'ya before no-"

"Yes you fucking should have!!!" Fuck. Yeah, he was crying...

"B-boss?..." He felt so out of his depth right now. His brother hadn't cried since he was still a baby bones and Red had had to protect him on the streets. Back when he'd had no job. Back before Grillby had all but taken them in...

"Where are you, Brother? I swear I won't hurt you. I'm... I-I'm not even that angry. Just please... Tell me where you are so I can... So can can apologize properly. In person..."

Red's breath hitched.

"Ok, Boss. I'll text ya the address, k? Been stayin with... Uh, Blue. Y'know, th'other Sans."

"You've been staying with who?!!!!"

Red had to hold the phone away from his skull for a moment as the already loud voice of his brother reached new levels. He started to move the phone close again only to hold it back out when his brother started screaming again. It was nearly unintelligible with the phone so far away, but Red was pretty sure he caught more than one terrible name and insult thrown at his new lover. Dammit. This was why he'd been putting this off to begin with.

"Boss! Boss shut tup a minute, wouldja?!" He shouted back, and maybe the fact that he'd actually raised his voice for once was enough to get through to the other, because silence broke over the phone. It was sudden enough that Red thought that maybe the call had dropped.

"Boss? Y'still there?"

"Yes." Even though the response was short, Red knew his brother. He could hear the barely reigned in anger and confusion. The fact that it was being reigned in at all, however, spoke volumes on it's own. Papyrus had a temper. He had a very loose handle on that temper. The amount of will he was exerting right now was kind of amazing.

"O-ok. Uh... Ok. Listen, Blue is a real good guy, ok? He was a friend a' mine even before ya..." He paused, not wanting to even think about what Papyrus had tried to do. He also didn't want to say it out loud, though, because Blue was still sitting there on the couch next to him, respectfully quiet through the whole phone call so far. His eye lights darted over to the other small skeleton briefly before he looked away. "Even after that, he still offered ta have me stay with him. Fuck, Boss, he's offered ta let us both stay here. We don't gotta worry bout the fuckin government thanks ta him, so try ta take it easy on the insults, yeah?"

There was silence again for a moment.

"Why would he... A-after I..."

"Like I said. He's a good guy. I uh... Think we're gonna have a lot more ta talk about than ya thought..."

"...Ok... Text me the address and I will be there shortly."

Papyrus' voice sounded a lot more sombre than usual. It almost sounded... Guilty. Red hoped he did feel guilty about nearly raping Blue. Blue didn't deserve that kind of thing at all and Papyrus had been a grade A dick! It gave him hope, too, that maybe this might actually work ok, If Papyrus felt bad, then maybe he'd apologize. If he apologized, then maybe that meant he would try to be better for once? Red was pretty sure his brother had never apologized to anyone his entire life! Well, except for Red... But those apologies were usually spur of the moment because Papyrus had just fucked up and hurt Red more than he'd intended. It never exactly came off as heartfelt. He'd never heard the guilt in his voice so thick...

"Ok, Boss."

"A-and Sans... Don't... Don't call me that anymore... I-i don't want you to... Call me that...."

Red's soul felt a little lighter suddenly, a faint flush of hope coming to his face.

"A-a'right... B-bro..." He hung up and typed out Blue's address before hitting 'send'. Then leaned back against the couch with a hefty little sigh.

"Guess my bro is comin over..." His anxiety tried to rear it's ugly head at the thought, but there was a growing hope that was mixing with an exhausted sort of numbness that wasn't leaving much room for him to freak out. There was just so much to take in right now…

xxx

Staying quiet through the entire time Red was on the phone he looked at him worried, a small twinge inside told him to be scared that the other knew where he lived now, then his hands went up and started rubbing at his head. A headache threatening to form and he was unsure why he was having such a reaction. Taking a breath to calm himself he leaned over gently wrapping his arms around Red making sure not to jostle him in his seat. “My guess is that he is going to be here soon, he sounded worry in all his yelling. Before he gets here though, may I have a kiss?” A light dusting danced a crossed his face, he wasn’t sure why he felt so flustered in asking seeing how they had mated multiple times. He could feel his soul dancing around in his chest unsure when it decided to manifest and a wave blueberries could be easily smelled as it called out to his mate, Blue himself didn’t even realize what his body was naturally doing.

xxx

Blue's arms came around him and he marveled at the fact that he didn't cringe at the contact. When had his personal bubble become so accepting of having Blue in it? Red wasn't sure. He was sure as fuck thankful for the fact, though, as he was able to relax into the loose hold, his own arms slipping around the other's plump little waist. At the request he blushed lightly, but also smiled.

"Course ya can, Blue." He smiled a little wider for a moment, pure affection for his sweet, considerate, and way too kind boyfriend washing over him. Hell, it was still a pretty amazing concept to him that Blue even wanted to kiss him in the first place. If he could help it, he would never turn down that sweet face.

Then he leaned in, his sharp teeth meeting blunt ones gently, lovingly. He drew it out, wanting to take in as much as he could right now. With his brother on his way, he wasn't sure how often he would get to do this sort of thing.

He didn't go much further beyond an innocent kiss, however, not wanting to get into anything steamy before he had to talk to the Bo-... Papyrus. As much as he really wanted to, he couldn't get their last encounter out of his head. Being pushed to the bed... That chili pepper tongue burning his throat... A hand under his shirt, pushing it up, aiming to defile him... He shuddered.

He sighed as he pulled away.

"W-we should, uh, probably talk a bit before my brother gets here..." He didn't really want to get into it, but he should probably warn Blue of a few things... So that they could keep things civil. Not that he thought Blue would start anything, but Papyrus could be a bit of a loose canon and it was far too easy to accidentally light his fuse…

xxx

Pulling away smiling warmly, “What do you wish to talk about?” He enjoyed the simple kiss, it was nice and he would never get tired of kissing Red. His right hand started to slowly trail along Reds femur through his pj pants as he started to melt against him once more and if anyone was in earshot you swore that Blue was purring another wave of blueberries being released from his soul.

xxx

His face colored just a little bit more at the almost casual touch on his leg. As much as he was comfortable with Blue being in his bubble now, there were still things he wasn't at all used to. Such as casual intimate touches... It wasn't exactly... bad though... so he didn't say anything about it.

"U-uhh.. W-well, I uh... I should warn you that my bro... Well he ain't exactly a nice guy. He's got a temper and it's real easy ta piss him off. A-and the last time you and him talked... Ya don't remember, but it was kinda bad... Some bad stuff happened, ok and I really don't wanna talk about it and I really, really don't wantcha thinkin to hard about it, but... Just watch yer step with him. Ok? I... I-i just don't want anythin bad happenin..." He averted his eye lights nervously. He was understating things quite a bit, but hopefully he'd be able to keep the situation from spiralling out of control as long as Blue was trying to watch himself a little. He really didn't want this to go south... Because if it did? Well, then Boss wouldn't be able to stay here. And as much as Red loved Blue, Boss was his brother. He would never willingly abandon him. No matter what... Even if it meant he had to leave Blue... It would hurt... Stars it would hurt... But he'd do it.

xxx

Blue nodded and did a happy little sigh, “I won’t start anything with him, I have no need or reason to start anything. I only wish to make people feel happy and safe in this world. I still wish to apologize to him, I know you said I already did but it would make me feel better to apologize. I hope he like my cooking as well.” There came a knock on the door okay more like a pounding and Blue sat up to answer it before he looked over at Red a stern look. “I will get the door, you are hurt. Rest.” It was a soft demand but it held power behind his words saying that he wished the other wouldn’t move while he went to answer the door.

Getting up he walked over to the front door still in sight from the couch if the other tried to look at the door. Opening it he gave a warm welcoming smile to the other as a rush of blueberries followed a slight glow was already around him as his heat tried to trickle back in already. Blue didn’t realize that his heat was coming back but to the outside world they would be able to see that Blue was indeed still in a heat even though he felt much clearer of mind and thinking that his heat had passed. “Welcome, it is nice to have you here.” Damn near sparkles light up Blue’s eyes as he always enjoyed making new friends and the concept of having more people around to care for.

xxx

The knock on the door startled Red. Startled him pretty good too. Yeah, he might have yelped a little bit. And jumped. He immediately blushed for the reaction.

"Uh... I-I'll just-..." Before he could even move to get up from the couch, Blue was up and commanding him to stay in that (way too hot) no nonsense tone of his. 

"B-But Blue! Wait! Just-... Shit." Blue was already by the door, throwing it open to greet the person on the other side.

Said person on the other side of the door had just gotten smacked in the face by the sweetest, fruitiest smell he had ever had the misfortune to encounter. And it was so strong! He covered his poor nasal cavity and nearly stumbled back a step.

"Holy fucking shit! What is that smell?! What have you been doing in there?!" The little blue pest in front of him was beaming up at him like some kind of idiot. Was he really not afraid of him after what he'd nearly done to the runt? Really?! What the fuck?! The guy was practically glowing at hi-... Wait. He really was glowing. papyrus narrowed his eyes with a touch of confusion.

"Why the fuck are you-... never mind. I am here to see my brother. He said he was here." He growled and leaned to try to look around the short monster to see if he could find his up until now missing older brother.

xxx

Confusion first danced a crossed his feature before he lifted up his arm to smell it, the smell still was coming off of him he then looked up apologetic. “I am sorry I have gone into my first heat a few days ago. I can open some windows if the smell I am letting off is bugging you Red doesn’t seem to mind the smell so we opted for the warmth of the heater and been dealing with the smell I guess. Red is on the couch resting from his injury, please be careful not to jostle the couch too much.” There was no demand to his words as he spoke the last part just giving the other a warning that if it moved too much it could hurt Red. Blue felt strange under the others stare, around Red he felt could he say dominate but under his brother his magic acted like it wanted to surrender under the stare and it confused him. Stepping to the side he let the other come in and shut the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

Papyrus glared down at the small monster. Heat?! That's what that god awful smell was? A heat?! He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 

"Just how did my brother become injured?..." If this guy had laid a hand on his brother, he was gonna-

"Bo- er, Bro? Ya comin in or what?" Red had heard that exchange. Or at least most of it. He did NOT want Blue answering that question before he had a chance to talk with his brother.

Thankfully, the sound of Red's voice was enough to pull Papyrus away from Blue. The interrogation could wait until AFTER he had seen his sweet, small brother and put to rest every fear that had crept up on him over the past few days. 

There were damn near tears in his sockets as he all but threw himself at the couch, still careful not to jostle the piece of furniture too much however, and reached to pull Red into his arms. Those long arms froze in place when he saw Red flinch at the action. Red had never flinched away from him before... Even after everything else, Red had only ever moved with the punches or fell limp in his arms without resistance. It jolted something in Papyrus' soul to know he'd finally managed to cross that line and actually make his brother afraid of him.

Awkwardly, he pulled his arms back.

"Sans. It is... Good to see you, Brother."

Red relaxed visibly when the threat of touch was removed. Though he felt like crap for it. Now that Papyrus was here, he could actually see that guilt he'd heard on the phone. It was almost bitter sweet. He didn't like seeing his brother hurt like this, but it still felt like a good thing. Like they could maybe, finally, take some positive steps from here.

"Y-yeah. You too Bo... Bro." He flushed as he nearly messed up a second time, ducking his head a little. Papyrus only looked more guilt stricken by the slip.

"H-hey, uh, Blue? Think ya could give us a few minutes on our own? To uh... Talk?" He cast an almost pleading look towards Blue, hoping the other wouldn't mind. Some of the things he wanted to talk about... Well, he didn't want Blue to hear it.

xxx

Blue gave Red a warm smile, “No problem, I will head up to my room call when it’s safe to come back down.” He started to walk passed the two and then stopped looking at Red he opened his mouth to say something but then stopped and bright flush covered his face and his bones started to feel warm again a haze started to trickle into his eyes once more. Quickly he turned and walked away and up the stairs and into his room and quietly shutting the door behind him as he went and flopped onto his bed that smelled of a mix of blueberries and cinnamon it helped calm his bones down.

xxx

For just a moment, Red was afraid Blue would say or do something he shouldn't. He could see the haze of heat start to cloud his eye lights and he took a breath like he was going to say something. Red's soul stuttered, but then Blue was walking away and a breath left him in a small sigh. Papyrus' eyes narrowed a little at the suspicious exchange.

"Brother... Are... You ok?" The taller asked, eyes still trained on the retreating form of Blue.

Red jolted, his face coloring just a little. "Wha- Yeah! Y-yeah, Boss, m'fine."

Papyrus winced at the name slip and Red sank down in his seat in shame, averting his eyes with a small 'sorry.'

"No it's-...It's fine. It's... Habit now, right? It will simply take some time to break it." The look of vague relief that passed over his small brother's face dug into him like a hot poker, twisting in his ribs. What was he relieved about? That he'd forgiven the slip? Or that he'd reacted nonviolently?... Certainly he might have gotten upset with Sans before for disobeying an ord-... A request... Shit. He had a lot more to make up for than he'd initially thought. Just how deep had he cut Sans with his behavior? Now that he didn't have the wool over his eyes anymore, he was finding the view to be far more ugly than he could have imagined.

Well. No time like the present to start fixing things.

"Brother, I... I must apologize. The last time we were together I was not in my right mind. If I'd been thinking clearly, I never would have-"

"Never?" 

Papyrus was brought up short by the interruption and his face twisted in anger for a moment at the gall the other had, but that anger fell away at the sight of Sans shrinking away from him, a small tremor making his bones click quietly. With uncharacteristic courage, his small brother continued.

"You wasn't drunk when you tried to rape, Blue. How long would it have taken you to get to the point with me even without alcohol? You're... Not the kind of person to deny yourself the things you want, Pap..." Red's eyes were down, his voice soft and strained. Papyrus thought his soul might actually be shattering.

"I-... Th-that was different, I-"

"Was it? You wanted him so you tried to take him. And then when your inhibitions were down even more you tried... Y-you tried to-..."

Sans was shaking, the evidence of tears showing in those wide sockets of his, Papyrus wanted to reach for him; Draw him into his arms and protect him for all that would hurt him. But what good would that do when Papyrus himself was the cause of this. He was the one responsible for his dear, sweet brother's pain right now.

...Because in a fit of unforgivable stupidity, he'd pushed that small form down on a bed and touched him in a way no good brother should have.

"I'm so sorry, Sans. You have to know that I'm sorry. I swear, I will never... NEVER do that again. I never want to see that look on your face again. I-..." Papyrus was shaking now, the tears he'd been holding back finally slipping free to fall upon the hands that were clenched in his lap.

Unable to bear seeing his little brother hurt so much, Red opened his arms to the taller skeleton and it took no further prompting for Papyrus to throw himself at his older brother. In that moment, it was like they were small again. Hiding out in their latest ramshackle home, made of wooden pallets and cardboard and whatever cloth material they could find in the smelly alley they'd chosen for the time. Papyrus was being held by his older brother, a small hand smoothing over his skull and a soft voice murmuring comforts. 

How many times had Sans done this for him? How many times had Sans seen him hurting and done everything to fix it? How many times had Papyrus seen Sans hurting... And done nothing? Had been the source of that hurt?... Papyrus sobbed and held his older brother more tightly.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for everything! I'm sorry Sans! im so, so sorry!"

"Shhh. It's ok, Pap. S'ok. Big bro's gotcha. It's... It's gonna be ok, alright? W-we'll work on things."

"Y-yes. Yes we will. I-... I will. I will be better. I swear it."

"Y'have no idea how happy I am ta hear that, bro."

For a time, they simply held each other, familiarizing themselves with each other and how it felt to both love and be loved by their brother. By the most important person in their life.

Eventually, Papyrus sniffed and backed away, a blush spreading as he shamefacedly wiped the tears from his sockets. Red took the opportunity to do the same, feeling all wet and gross.

"Welp. That happened." Sans chuckled wetly. He continued more somberly. "I-... I dunno if I'll be able ta completely trust ya, but... I love ya. So we'll get through this, yeah?"

Papyrus found himself on the receiving end of wide, bright red eyelights, so full of hesitant, fearful hope that he swore his soul was cracking. He promised himself he would get rid of that fear in his small brother's gaze. Before he could do that, however, he would need to be completely honest. There would be no more lies between the two of them, no more secrets, by the time this conversation was over. Papyrus was sure that would be the best first step he could take.

"I love you too, Brother. So much more than even I could have imagined. I-... I love you far more than a normal brother should." Sans began to shake again, and papyrus was quick to continue on. "B-but I know that you don't... Th-that... I mean I won't ever act on these feelings. I- I'll get over it. I..."

"I'm sorry, Pap. I-i can't... I don't love you like that. I-I don't think I could, I-..."

He was shaking even harder now, the tears starting up again. Shit! That's not what Papyrus wanted at all! He raised his hands as if to try to comfort his brother, but didn't actually touch since he didn't think it would be appreciated in that moment, resulting in some mildly distressed flapping.

"No! no no! That wasn't- I don't expect you to! I just... Thought you should know..." He trailed off, feeling ashamed to have even said anything. Maybe it would have been better if he hadn't...

Red looked up at his brother and, seeing the distress and shame and fretting... It actually helped to put him at ease. It actually did help, to know that's where the... Where the touching had come from before. It hadn't just been some latent rapist tendencies. His brother had just... Been in love with him... And as he usually did, he had a lot of trouble expressing that. Damn, Red really needed to talk to him about what was considered appropriate flirty behavior and what definitely was not.

"Good. That's... That's good. Cause I uh..." Red fidgeted, wondering if what he was about to say was actually a good idea... He wouldn't exactly be able to hide this though. He didn't really want to either. "I kind of have a boyfriend now..." He blushed a little as he averted his eyes.

Papyrus stiffened at the news. He hadn't even considered the possibility of his brother hooking up with someone else!

"Who?!" he demanded, voice maybe a little harsher than he'd intended.

"Uh.." Red shrank at the tone, but Papyrus was well and truly distracted by this new information.

"Is it that fuckin Blueberry?! He said he was in heat! Did he fuckin heat fuck you?! Is that why you're hurt?!" His voice gradually grew louder and Red was shrinking away from him more and more. This was getting out of hand! He needed to say something!

"Uh, y-yeah b-but-" Wait, no! Bad mouth!

"I'll fucking DUST HIM!" 

Papyrus sprung from his seat and made to race for the stairs where he'd seen that little blue whore go. He didn't get very far, however, as Red also sprung up and wrapped his arms around Papyrus' waist to keep him from murdering his boyfriend.

"Wait! Boss no! It ain't what ya think!"

"That little asshole wasn't gentle with you at all, was he?! You're fragile! What was he thinking!?"

"He didn't mean ta! I wanted it! it's fine!"

"No it's not! He deserves to dust! He hurt you! No one hurts you but me!! AND NOT EVEN ME ANYMORE! THE FUCK AM I SAYING?!"

"Boss just calm down! Please!"

It might have been more difficult to hold Papyrus in place at any other time, but he'd always had a little more power over his brother whenever he was injured. Even more so now, it seemed, because even though he couldn't get his legs under himself and was therefore kind of just hanging off of his brother's waist, papyrus wasn't doing anything to properly dislodge him for fear of hurting him more. Red supposed he should be thankful for his cracked pelvis in that moment. Since it seemed to be saving Blue's life.

xxx

Blue had gotten comfortable in the combined scent but after a while he realized that his heat wasn't over, he could feel his mind start to wander and his focus was starting to disintegrate as the time trickled by. He sat up trying to calm his breath and settle his heat, his thoughts were cut short by the ever growing commotion outside his door and then hearing Red panicked voice even though he couldn't fully make out what was said due to the combination of the haze settle in and the closed door. He could feel the urgency to assist, moving off his bed he walked towards the door opening it with a fresh wave of heated blueberries, you could swear someone just placed a fresh baked pie out to cool. Stumbling a few steps to the banister he gripped tight as he tried to control his heat. His joint were glowing a lustful expression was across his face as his eyes were half lidded, oh look Red is glowing again. Shaking his head to attempt to clear his mind before he spoke his words sounded just as lustful and needy as he looked but there was also the look of how he is also desperately trying to hold back with every action he does. "Is.... is everything, okay?" He had to shake his mind to try and clear the haze rapidly consuming him.

xxx

Blue was glowing very noticeably. That tone to his voice definitely wasn't innocent either. There might have even been a slightly more noticeable glow near Blue's pelvis. Both brothers froze at the sight before both of their skulls went red.

Red was having a small issue, seeing Blue like that. Even with the stressful situation at hand, he couldn't help the reaction Blue's magic got from him. Blue was fucking hot. And even consumed with his heat, he'd come out to make sure Red was ok. Red was both touched and very, very turned on.

He was also currently wrapped around his brother...

Papyrus was having a very different reaction. Sure, Blue was still attractive, but everything he found attractive about Blue were things he'd found attractive in his brother first, and that was something he'd decided he needed to get over. So even though Blue was in heat, and looking very delectable, he couldn't allow himself to give in. There was also the fact that Blue was apparently taken now... By his brother... Shit, now he was thinking about the two together and fuck if that wasn't hot...

But no! He was angry! He was going to hurt that little brother fucker! He was gonna-...

That would only hurt Sans though, wouldn't it. That was why Sans was trying to stop him... He glanced down at his small brother, who was still holding onto him, then immediately stiffened. In more ways that one.

Sans was flushed and glowing faintly as he stared up at Blue, the smell of cinnamon wafting up to meet Papyrus' nasal cavity.

Ooooh fuck... Time to leave.

"Everything is fine! I am leaving now. I have to... Do stuff. Yes."

He turned, his brother's grip on him suddenly easy to escape, and all but ran out the front door.

Red stared after him for a moment before covering his face with both hands to cover the raging blush. "Fucking shit..."

xxx

 

The scent of cinnamon hit him and hearts formed in his eyes he barely registered what the other was saying before he was fine and blue felt liked he ghosted down the stairs and was next to Red taking his hands into the other, "Red, are.... you, okay?" Even though he desperately wanted to take Red up to his room that second and have him he knew that he was next to him at this moment for another reason. That his mate had sounded distressed and that was currently a top priority he can carry the other up the stairs to his room once he knew he was okay. His thumbs were slowly running into the others hands in a calm and comforting manner.

 

xxx

 

Blue took him by the hands and he shivered. His discomfort about having his brother witness that little exchange and the adrenaline from trying to stop Papyrus from killing Blue were both very much present in him, but it was getting harder to focus on that when his boyfriend was right there, positively reeking of blueberries and heat pheromones, and touching his hands so gently. He almost whimpered.

"Y-yeah. M'fine. Uh, things just got a little... Heated fer a sec." He chuckled, trying to joke away the situation. He still needed to talk to Papyrus about the two of them moving in here, the rules for living here, and their future... But maybe that would be something he could cover with Stretch and maybe Blue present. They were sure to have some rules of their own after all.

Not wanting to stay kneeling on the floor, which is where he ended up once he didn't have his brother to hold on to, he reached for the arm of the couch to pull himself back up. He really did whimper then, the new crack on his pelvis making sure he knew it didn't like being thrown to the floor. It would feel better when he was sitting somewhere soft again.

xxx

Standing up he scooped the other up bridal style being as gentle as he possibly could, eyeing the couch he then turned his head to stare up at his room to turn back to Red a mixed emotion swept across his lust filled face. Making a small needy whimper he turned away a small growl escaping before he huffed and then gently placed Red down onto the couch before sitting next to him and wrapping his arms the others waist and burying his face into the other's lap. He was tense before he started to relax more into Red as the smell of cinnamon help relax him but he was still desperately trying to stop himself he had hurt the other enough with his heat filled needs and if he couldn’t control his needs what kind of monster would he be! The pretty glowing Red needs to heal… he needs…. to….. heal…..

Unsure when it happened he thought he was controlling himself pretty well but now he realized that his tongue has formed and he managed to nuzzle himself under the others shirt and was tracing the others lower vertebra making small needy whimpers as he did so, he could tell he was flushed even more so as he basically light up under the shirt. He was panting against the others bones as more lewd sounding whimpers passed his teeth. In between his teasing tongue his he was able to get a few words out, “I…. caa-need… you… I…. wi… wish…. To haaaave….. you….. please…..” His words seemed to change, he wished to tell the other he couldn’t control himself but it seemed he even lost his words to the heat.

xxx

Red yelped as he was just outright picked up. It wasn't the first time Blue had just picked him up like that, but it still sent a surge of... Something through him. He was taller than Blue, bigger than him by just a bit, but the guy made him feel small. Almost as delicate as his fragile bones implied. He didn't feel threatened, however, despite how strong his boyfriend seemed. Instead he felt coddled; protected. Like nothing bad could happen to him. It was so different than what he was used to...

His receding blush came back full force at his thoughts.

"Y-ya don't gotta carry me round n' shit. I got two legs. I can-" He hadn't quite noticed Blue's little internal debate while he'd been trying to snuff his own embarrassment, but mid sentence, like his words were being ignored, he was set down and found himself with a lap full of Blue. 

Red huffed. Blue was obviously way too gone in his heat. Knowing that, he should have expected what came next, but he still jolted a little when the other found his way under his shirt and started fucking licking his spine. It was like a shock of electricity shot up his spine, a noise he would never be able to replicate nor would ever admit to making, passing through his teeth.

"Nngaahaa!~ Blue, what- A-aah..." His hands found their way to Blue's shoulders, sharp little fingers digging into the material of his shirt. The needy words that fell from Blue's mouth only made it even harder to push his boyfriend off. Sharp twinges of pain were already making themselves known, however, as he squirmed under the onslaught.

"W-wai- I-I-I ca-can't... Blue... Hnn.." He whined, finally getting enough will to start pushing. "Just- I-if y-could just-.. Ah! Blue! Dammit! H-hold up a sec!"

He panted and pushed insistently until Blue finally started to get the picture, but rather than stop at pushing Blue off of him, he kept pushing until Blue was pressed into the couch cushions. He glowered down at the heat stricken monster, still trying to catch his breath.

"It doesn't gotta be my fuckin pelvis that ya go for. I got other parts ya can fuck." His voice was tinged with a fond sort of amusement. Like hell he was going to outright tell Blue no. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he left the other to stew in his heat like that?

Lovingly, he pressed a kiss to Blue's teeth, unable to help pressing his tongue into the kiss. He moaned as their magics pressed together, but didn't linger long.

"Lemme take care o' ya." He smiled down at the other with hooded eyes as he made his way down Blue's body, tugging at his loose pajama bottoms as he did.

xxx

Feeling the other's tongue excited him and his already formed magic, the electricity he felt as their tongues danced around each other. A whimper passed his teeth as the other moved away he barely could hear the others words as Red moved down. Magic reacting and twitching in his constriction of his pj bottoms, his head pushing against the couch as his words leaked out passed his teeth. “I miss… your, warmth… your magic….” He was panting his magic twitching even more as he continued, “Soo, tight…. Sooo, hot…. Felt, amazing…. Waaaa-aah-nt you, neeeeeeed you, pleeee- eah-eas…. Heeeeaaaat, sucks…. Shoudn’t, hurt, myyy faaault. Doooon’t want toooo hurt, aaa-aah-gain….” Blue was fighting himself and knowing the right and wrong but still was desperate to relieve some of his heat and wanting to feel the others tight warmth that was his mate around him once more, needing that comfort and warmth.

xxx

 

Red tugged the pajama bottoms out of the way and was immediately presented with a rigid shaft of blue magic. It looked so hard it had to nearly be painful at this point, so Red wrapped a hand around it and gave a few good strokes without pause. He cast a slightly pitying look towards Blue at the needy words.

"Sorry, Blue, but the bone zone is closed fer now. I-I just can't take ya... This should help a bit, though." And without further delay he let his jaw fall open wide as he took Blue's girth into his mouth, tongue curling around the underside as he gave a good suck and started to bob his head. He'd never done this before, so he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing. All he knew was that he wanted to help his lover.

xxx

Blues hands automatically covered his mouth to try and cover up the sounds that started to pour out. The sensation of Red’s tongue around him was divine, it wasn’t what his body begged for but it did help. His hips thrusted up uncontrollably a few times as more sounds tried to escape passed his hands covering his mouth. Closing his eyes tight he tried to relax and not pin his mate to the couch and take him he chanted in his head that he was hurt, respect, hurt, respect, hurt. It was all he could manage while he was starting to get lost in the pleasure he was feeling.

xxx

 

The hips beneath him jerked into his mouth, going deeper than he was prepared to take and causing him to choke a bit. He planted his hands on those hps to hold them in place, but didn't pull away. He wanted to be enough for Blue. He wanted this to be enough. But even as he took that magic deeper, he could feel Blue straining against him.

There was also a small additional problem. Wrapping his tongue around Blue's magic, having it twitch in his mouth and fill his throat... It felt really fucking good. Even though Red was in control, he still felt dominated and used. It felt amazing. So of course his own magic was responding, sending electric crackles of pain across his cracked bone.

He whimpered as he moved, unable to help brushing a tentative hand over the front of his pants. His magic hadn't formed, but it was definitely there and surging against his fingers with a wild energy.

xxx

With his eyes closed and hands still covering his mouth he didn’t realize when a few tendril had formed to ghost down to find Red slipping into the others clothes and wrapping around a few sensitive spots another pushing its way into his pants to gently rub at the others magic that had yet to form coasting it to fully form under the assault. Once it was formed the tendril wrapped around the shaft before the tip slipped in Red’s entrance as is started to gently thrust inside at the same time and pumping the shaft it was wrapped around. The new sensations started to overwhelm Blue his arms fell to away as his moans escaped freely now.

xxx

He hadn't been expecting Blue's magic to branch out like it did, those familiar tentacles brushing against his bones before delving under his clothes. He cried out around the length in his mouth, his hands gripping Blue's hips perhaps a little too harshly as the magic under his clothes solidified his arousal and pushed inside of him.

He whimpered under the assault, the pain sparking just a bit before it was drowned beneath the pleasure of being so gently stretched open. He clenched his sockets closed, attempting but failing to hold back tears as he was overstimulated and overwhelmed, his body still not quite over the couple other orgasms he'd been pushed to that day.

It was a heady sensation, being filled from both ends by Blue's magic, choking on his cock as those tendrils worked away down below, spreading him, spearing him, stabbing oh so gently deep inside of him to press at all of his most sensitive places. They'd only just started and he was already so damn close! He set an almost frantic pace with his mouth and tongue, needing Blue to fall over that beautiful edge with him.

xxx

Hands wandered the couch trying to find something to anchor himself to but failing, finally they rested upon Reds skull. Blue wasn’t using any pressure he just needed a place for his hands to rest and anchor, after a moment he could fill his magic heat up he opened his eyes and looked down. Seeing his tendrils wrapped round Red excited him further but he also started to grow jealous that they were inside his mate when he wasn’t. Still not knowing that his tendrils were connected to his thought they had slipped out of Red, a trail of Red magic still clinging to the tip as it slithered out of the others clothes. Sitting himself up just a bit he looked down with hunger and lust and watching the other mouth still moving along his magic made his want for the other grow as a growl vibrated from deep in his chest.

His hands moved to the others shoulder then down and under his arms lifting him up so the other was now straddling him a hand reached down between the others legs and ripped a hole into the borrowed pj pants. Sliding the other down over him his hand clinging to the others hips as he finally got what his body had been so desperate for. A loud groan passed his teeth and due to the already over stimulation from everything before by the time he was fully in Red he was at his limit and started to fill Red once more with his magic. A loud moaning groan filled the space as he could feel Red tightening around him like he was trying to squeeze every last drop out of him and it felt amazing, “Ooooo-aah, Staaaaa-aaah-a-rz! Reeeeed!!!” He needed this, he needed him, he loved him so much and this all felt so right and perfect.

xxx

Red gasped as the tendril slipped out of him and sent a pleading look up to Blue. Why did Blue stop?! He'd been so close! He pulled off of Blue's erection with a gasping breath, then red magic trailing down his jaw, mixed with milky blue pre. Before Red could even say anything he was being pulled up and over that thick, straining dick and Blue was reaching down to tear his pants. He jolted and yelped at the show of almost violent strength, then the was being tugged down on Blue's magic. The tentacle hadn't been as girthy as what was spearing him now. His pelvis gave a weak throb as he was fully seated before there was a hot gush deep inside of him and filling him even further. He moaned lewdly at the sensation, hands trembling upon Blue's shoulders. Somehow, just feeling his lover cum inside of him was enough to send his own magic spasming, a sticky, wet spot appearing on the front of his ruined pants.

xxx

Remaining inside until he was calm and his panting had calmed to just heavy deep breaths he pulled the other down kissing him passionately before slipping out and having the other rest on top of him his arms wrapping around the other loosely enjoying the closeness after being able to finish in him once more his heat was at a more manageable spot now. Nuzzling into the side of the others skull he whispered in an almost purr like fashion, “I love you Red, sorry I couldn’t control myself I honestly tried. I got jealous over my own tentacles being in you and I wasn’t.” He kissed the side of his head softly, “Do you want to go lay in our bed?”

xxx  
Red panted hard as he came down, just letting Blue do whatever he wanted with him, accepting the movement and affection limply. Once he had the energy he reached up and bapped his lover right in the middle of his face, a hint of irritation making itself known.

"The tentacles a-are you, ya fuckin dingus..." He sighed, both the hand on Blue's face and his free hand coming down to rub at his own face, wiping away tears and saliva and cum. "Not that you remember that conversation..." He muttered lowly.

"Yeah. Lets go t'the room. I don't need yer bro or mine walkin in and seein me with my fuckin pants torn open." He couldn't help but snicker at that. "Ya brute. Who'd'a thought ya had it in ya."

He wrapped his arms loosely around Blue's shoulders, snuggling into the other's hold around him. "Hope ya don't expect me ta walk. Show me that sexy strength a yer's again an’ carry me." Was he being uncharacteristically compliant? Yeah. He kinda was. Did he care? Not one fucking bit. He was very tired and very well fucked and he was not walking thanks.

xxx

Surprised took hold when he got hit mid cuddles and his faced flushed bright, “H-hey! My magic has a mind of its own! Isn’t tha….” Mid-sentence he started cracking up laughing seeing that one tentacle was still out and still had a shine of Red slime on it calming down he kissed the top of Reds skull. “Apparently this one doesn’t like that it is all messy still.” Taking his hand he pulled the single tendril over and started happily licking it, it sent shivers through his body as he paid attention to licking the cinnamon flavored off of his blueberries flavored magic, this by far was his new favorite flavor mix. Who knew they made for such a great combination. Once the tendril was properly licked clean it dissipated leaving blue to lick his teeth. “You taste great.” He was panting hard once more.

Calming down he returned his full focus back to Red, “I will gladly carry you up to our room it is my fault that you got hurt in the first place.” Sitting up and throwing his legs over the couch he wrapping the others legs around him before his hands go make a proper sitting area and to makes sure the other was comfortable he stood effortlessly and headed towards there room. Getting in he gently sat the other onto the bed,

“How are you feeling? Let me grab you a fresh pair of clothes. I apologize again for ruining this one I have to say I very much dislike this concept of heat. I don’t see the reasoning behind it. Seems very savage and primitive to me, not like there is a shortage of monsters, wait are we the only kind of monsters that go through heat? Do others go through it? Hmmm, I need to study up on my knowledge so I can better prepare for the next one. Have you ever gone through a heat? What was yours like? Also why did you say that my tendrils where me? They have always acted on their own, wait you said you told me before I really wish I could remember what happened during those times.”

During the time he went to the dresser and back he couldn’t help put to basically word vomit all his thoughts out. Blue was always one who wanted to learn all he could so he could better serve the public and he didn’t want to bug his sleeping brother nor be away from Red so his current person to talk to was Red rather he liked it or not. Blue would respect Red’s decision if he didn’t wish to talk about it, but he would still ask and let his thoughts flow. Once he handed Red the fresh clothes he crawled into his bed and under his blankets to await both him and any answers he was willing to share after his word vomit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that would be the current end of this RP. Hopefully we'll pick it up again some time in the future, but at the moment Spazzy and i are all about our Kustard RPs. =w=
> 
> If you have any questions or curiosities, feel free to message me or Spazzy here or on our tumblrs!
> 
> Hickorydox.tumblr.com and Spazz-exe.tumblr.com!


End file.
